Transformers 00: Futurescapes
by Buddhacide
Summary: The claw marks of a mighty beast have appeared on the solar system’s outer planets. Optimus Prime raises his hand and dispels the veil of realities, revealing vast fangs in the skies. With a heavy heart, he leads the Gundams once more to save the cosmos.
1. Reminiscent Radiance

**TRANSFORMERS 00: FUTURESCAPES**

_A Gundam 00 and Transformers Crossover_

"Let the universes quake in awe…"

*

*

*

Author's note: Hello! It's Buddhacide here with a new piece of writing for my enjoyment, and if I'm lucky, your enjoyment too. This story is the sequel to Transformers 00 and differs from its forerunner in several ways. Firstly, there is the abundance of original characters and the diverse perspectives from new protagonists as well as returning ones. Because of this, the story's science fiction-cum-mystical mythos has grown much vaster and grander. Basically, in order to write a fanfiction that corresponds with what I hope to share, I've constructed a general, overarching storyline that can encompass smaller but distinct themes. So without further ado, here are the main ideas that diverge from my last story, TF 00.

Futurescapes was inspired by the Japanese story "_From Here to Alternity_," which is the backstory for the Alternity series of Binaltech figures. Whilst TF 00 features a universe in line with the Gundam 00 and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen worlds, I've taken great liberties with this follow-up and the expansion of its cosmology and cast. It also incorporates my favourite literature apart from Buddhist scriptures: Egyptian narratives and myths. Also, due to the amazing power levels of the Transformers in "_From Here to Alternity_," the strengths and capabilities of the characters in this story will also be of a very high calibre, whilst others have cosmic or abstract natures to begin with. Any dark fantasy elements here are drawn from horror themes evocative of, but not exclusive to, Lovecraftian lore (despite his racism, which I loathe).

As I mentioned (warned?), this new work involves many more original characters, some of who will form the cast of the protagonists. But I haven't forgotten what makes fanfiction interesting: new perspectives on the franchised characters we know and love. So old favourites are most certainly going to make their mark here.

The sequel to a fanfiction will always involve more of the author's personal imagination. Futurescapes will not follow the conventional composition of the Gundam 00 storytelling format. Chapter entries will not be as frequent. This project can technically go on for _years_ in the sense that unlike TF 00, which is a linear narrative with a definite end, I'm free to take my time in exploring this crossover world. I don't mind how long this story stays incomplete, as long as every chapter strikes you as entertaining and worthwhile. This will be a project that we can return to over and over again, not because it's incomplete, but because it has already been "completed" by its predecessor, TF 00.

To date, this is my most ambitious story. I hope you'll enjoy this new Gundam 00 and Transformers crossover as much as I've enjoyed planning and writing it.

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 1: Reminiscent Radiance**

_Tokyo. 2335 Anno Domini_

A cup of hot mocha always brought contentment to the lover of winter.

The automatic doors to the hotel restaurant slid open, and a youthful man – one whose departure from adolescence was still fresh – strode in, his dark brown eyes identifying a much older acquaintance seated across a table by the large window, which overlooked the bustling night metropolis. The snow falling beyond the Ritz Carlton skyscraper juxtaposed with the warmth of the glass buffet counters. A grand piano could be heard playing an elegant but intense melody throughout the room, which smelt of luxury seafood and gourmet meats and spices.

_Frédéric Chopin. Opus ten, number twelve in C minor, nicknamed the Revolutionary Étude. How fitting_, thought the handsome gentleman to himself.

Garbed in an immaculate black business suit and pointed leather shoes, he walked across the carpeted floor of the restaurant and sat opposite from his senior. As the latter broke out of his reverie, his slightly wrinkled face broke into a relieved smile. He opened his mouth to speak, revealing a lifetime of coffee, late nights, and infrequent dental appointments.

"Good evening, President Crossroad. It seems that the highways were being uncooperative."

"My apologies for the delay, Grand Admiral Theophilus," offered the raven-haired newcomer, as a passing waitress poured him a glass of water. He gestured for the admiring woman to retrieve him a menu. "It's not often that I give you an opportunity to return to Earth. Use it wisely."

The grey-haired, middle-aged man nodded as he stirred his white mug of cappuccino. "But of course, Takeshi. I don't look it, but I'm ecstatic to be back on my home planet, even if only for a day and night."

A much sterner counterpart to his father, Takeshi Crossroad possessed the imperious aura of his mother, Louise Halevy. Despite his pursed lips, his fair, clean-shaven face looked arrogantly boyish, and no one would have assumed that the older man sitting across from him was in fact his subordinate. His hands clasped loosely as his waitress carefully slipped a laminated menu beside his sterling fork. He nodded dismissively, and she edged away, disappointed that he didn't even acknowledge her presence. He had more important affairs to worry about, after all. "I trust that the administration of Jupiter Colony's military is going smoothly. I've delegated the defence of the solar system to you, alongside your Earthen counterparts."

"Of course. My superior, Imperator Valens, has been extremely generous in providing the funds for a new class of warships enhanced with Cybertronian armaments. Autobot engineers Signal Flare and Strongarm provided the blueprints. As you will find, they have been most generous in their assistance. Since Imperator Valens and I both answer to your authority, Mr. President, I hope very much that you'll be pleased by the performance of these hybrid star cruisers. They are breathtaking."

Theophilus smiled. "Still… I feel even more awestruck every time I meet with you, Mr. President. At the tender age of twenty-two, you are the most powerful man in the galaxy. You are the youngest political figure in the world's history to attain a double capacity in office, serving as the Earth-Sphere Federation's leader and as the supreme commander of New Celestial Being. I really don't think you realize just how monumental your achievements are – perhaps it's the inexperience and naïveté of youth."

"New Celestial Being is a bit of a mouthful. NCB will do." The prodigy closed his eyes, although it wasn't in modesty. He was quite aware of how far he had come. As early as the age of six, he had displayed a keen interest in law, scientific advancement and Gundams. He had drawn his inspiration from his parents, rising to become the current president of the Federation through his own genius and his mother's vast financial resources. His childhood and high school years had been irrelevant to him. All that mattered were his connections and his working life after his early graduation from the University of the United Nations. His policies and campaigns promised galactic colonization and government-sponsored travel for immigrants seeking to live in other dimensions and timelines. His charisma, along with his successful establishment of the Jupiter and Andromeda Colonies, rallied billions to his vision.

In other words, he was a man of his word.

"Since the Earthen-Cybertronian War, the Federation has expanded beyond its planetary borders, engaging in a lucrative and productive colonization process that has not abated. When I took power, I felt that my family… no, the people of the world… owed Celestial Being in one way or another. I decided to reform it and raise it to a level that could keep up with the growing Federation. It is no longer a hated organization. Now, with its Gundam Meisters and Roamers, it works to help me realize the futurescapes."

Takeshi's chestnut eyes flashed. "_Futurescapes_… That one word has come to denote the ultimate objective of humanity: to establish secure homes for current and future generations across all galaxies, timelines, and realities. The dialogues with alien life, which were the ultimate objective of Aeolia Schenberg, have been subsumed under the futurescapes, which are even more ambitious in their aim to colonize different dimensions. Futurescapes encompass all endeavours within NCB: building Gundams, equipping Gundams, quantum research, manipulation of time and space, Innovator growth, pharmaceutical and drug enhancements, opening and controlling space bridges, and more. To realize the futurescapes means nothing less than to establish and maintain a galactic, multidimensional empire."

"But NCB has attained so much… power and standing in the span of less than a generation, and all because of your benevolence," cautioned Theophilus. "Valens expressed this concern to me several weeks ago. NCB is the most lavishly funded military in the history of the world. If this independent organization enjoys any more privileges than it already does – "

Takeshi folded his arms. "I will remind you again, Theophilus. In the span of less than a generation, we've already managed to establish colonies near Jupiter and in Andromeda. There are probably more than one hundred billion galaxies in the observable universe. My vision of the futurescapes has united the entire world to pursue the establishment of human settlements in these galaxies. Thanks to Veda's commission of the Gundam Roamers, NCB has become the means by which we'll achieve colonization in space and in other dimensions."

"Gundam… Roamers," whispered Theophilus. The very name sounded daunting.

"They are pilots of Mobile Suits that can travel through the timestreams and hop between universes. Built within those unique Gundams are the technologies necessary for the creation of spacebridges and wormholes through GN Particles. It requires young men and women capable of _quantization_ to operate such Gundams. They are true travellers of time and space; hence Veda has named them Roamers. They are invaluable to my ambition. Things have changed since my father piloted 0 Raiser, and the dialogues have moved on since the Earthen-Cybertronian War. For its own sake, fragile humanity cannot be contained in one world. Gundam Roamers are the key to realizing the futurescapes we all seek. Until then, I'll be the one to decide whether or not NCB is useful to the Federation, Grand Admiral."

Theophilus nodded, faltering at his supreme commander's unassailable authority. "Of… of course, Mr. President."

Satisfied, the young man resumed a less confrontational position and tapped his finger on the table's white cloth. "Even with the cooperation between Earth and Jupiter, alarming portents of possible hostilities have been discovered on the solar system's outer planets." He leaned in closer, crossing his legs. "I'm talking about those giant claw marks visible on Uranus and Neptune. You don't even need a telescope to see those – that's how colossal they are. I've already spent millions of my taxpayers' money to keep the scars on Jupiter and Saturn under wraps. If any citizen managed to discover the dimensional proximity of _that_ monstrosity…"

Theophilus's frail eyes narrowed, and his voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "With all due respect, Mr. President, this information really cannot be divulged in such casual circumstances. You yourself classified anything pertaining to… _Hytherion_… as above top secret."

Takeshi grimaced. "You're right. The threat of Hytherion is so great that I have churned it about in my mind for weeks. In this case, I will contact Optimus Prime and ask him if he is willing to train the fresh NCB team I'm forming."

"Ah, yes. You've named this strike force 'Zohar,' if I remember correctly. You have aptly chosen the Hebrew expression for 'radiance' and 'splendour' for your elite pilots. They will deal with the Beast of Time and any other monstrosities that threaten the futurescapes. Not only that, they will also explore new galaxies and worlds of time for us, opening up exciting possibilities for new homes in the multiverse. But I must ask: what will you do if Prime refuses to be their mentor?" asked Theophilus, catching himself amidst his enthusiasm.

"I will express my regret, wish him a good day, and end the transmission," replied Takeshi dryly. "I'm the President of the Earth-Sphere Federation and the leader of NCB, but Optimus is the Prime. He is the Best of the First, a sombre, quiet force of Cybertronian majesty. The Federation strives to share a transparent, friendly and productive relationship with his people. If he doesn't want to take the four Gundam pilots I have chosen, I won't begrudge him." He let out a quiet sigh as he looked to his left, down towards the glimmering spires of Tokyo. Theophilus also fell silent, observing the President as the younger man smirked cynically. "Still, I doubt the Autobot leader will be able to resist the trusting eyes of young humans. Prime _will_ accept my offer… regardless of how he feels."

Theophilus smiled. "Once again, I mean no disrespect, Mr. President. But you are also one of those young humans, even if your eyes shine with something crueller than mere trust."

Ignoring his subordinate's subtle rebuke, Takeshi took a sip of water, his stomach rumbling slightly. "Now that we understand each other clearly, let us leave aside matters of galactic import. I'm in the mood for grilled steak tonight, Grand Admiral. What about you?"

*

_NCB Academy. Moon Terminal_

Craters and space debris provided much of the camouflage for the hidden headquarters of NCB. Indiscernible to surface scanners, it was built deep within the moon, the origin of Earth's first transhumans: the Innovators. The brainchild of Aeolia Schenberg, the extraordinary man who initiated world unification and the dialogues with Cybertron, Celestial Being now boasted the world government's full cooperation with its activities in space. Having redeemed itself in the eyes of the Federation, it now recruited, trained and dispatched Gundam Meisters and Roamers to fulfil the futurescapes all across the galaxy. Since the defeat of Ribbons Almark and Megatron, NCB had widened its military scope and reach by training Innovators and super soldiers with unique powers to fight alongside its Gundams. In a little more than two decades, Celestial Being had become the leading guardian of Earth's inter-dimensional interests.

The training halls inside Moon Terminal were enormous, and their rear walls were high and wide enough to be fitted with an immense, cinematic display, intended to relay visual transmissions from the higher chain of command. The auditoriums' primary purpose was actually to house generic-looking Mobile Suits that were designed not for combat, but merely its simulation. Modelled after the legendary 0 Gundam, they stood in a row that stretched adjacent to the extended pedestrian's hallway that led to the inner tactical chambers. Behind the silent widescreen and within one of these mock-Suits sat a young woman in a black and silver outfit. Behind the screen of her helmet were troubled, silver eyes. Her complexion was pale, and the draping, curled tresses of her ebony hair were visible despite the orange shade of her helm's tektite. "Cassandra Valentine, battle simulation complete. Hit rate: eighty-four percent." She lowered her face as she shut down the operating system on her interface. "Fail rate… sixteen percent."

The elevator that would eventually stop at the chambers' ground level hissed open. A crimson-eyed man stepped past its platinum doors to walk out onto the concourse overlooking Cassandra Valentine's training Suit. His smile was sarcastic but genuine, and his tall frame cast a gentle shadow over the tiled floor of the headquarter corridors. His chestnut hair was also noticeably shorter than Lyle's. Uncombed but not scruffy, it scratched just past his neck, while Lyle still possessed a veritable mane of virile locks. The uniforms of NCB differed little from the previous generation's, and in Ammiel Dylandy's case, his uniform mirrored his father's closely. He glanced at the Mobile Suit before him, separated by a thick pane of glass that met the length of the crisp, pressurized corridor. "So I guess this is where I'm meeting the others," he quipped to himself. His voice was deep, relaxed, and smooth, and it was met by an equally serene, feminine melody.

He glanced to his right as a shorter, slender woman sidled up to him. She had come from the opposite side of the corridor, arriving to watch Cassandra's progress. "Good to see you here, Wendy," said the half-Innovator cheerfully. "It's nice to breathe in the compressed air conditioning from these hallways again. I assume this – " he cocked his head at the training hall window, " – is Zohar's new member?"

"You're right. Welcome back to NCB, by the way," said Wendy teasingly. "At twenty-five years, she's actually the most senior of us all, three years in advance of you and I. But she _is_ new, and I've had to show her around the complex a couple of times." The daughter of Anew Returner, Wendy was a beauty of exquisite loveliness and shapely curves. Dressed in practical attire that nevertheless hugged her body immodestly, she wore a short red coat with an upturned collar, which covered a white, long-sleeved shirt and tight trousers. Her streamlined sable boots ended in slightly raised heels. Her facial features were all the more striking for the reason that her eyes and hairstyle resembled those of her mother almost identically. She gave her brother a joking salute, and he reciprocated. "How was Earth? You returned to Dublin, didn't you?"

"It wasn't too bad. Atrocious people, though. Can't get used to them after finishing my studies in the academy," admitted Ammiel, sighing. "I love staying in the present moment and all that, but I can't help thinking: another three damned weeks before I can see anyone beyond these premises again. Three weeks!"

"Well, my boyfriend Eloah took all the effort and money to visit me up here on Moon Terminal. With a little help from my clearance card, of course," boasted Wendy.

"Eloah Haptism?" whistled a grinning Ammiel. "He should be hard at work with his super soldier division on Earth. It's been pretty busy down there ever since Takeshi re-established the institutes under NCB's umbrella. But I guess… Eloah's been even busier with you."

"I needed my other half, Ammiel. A real man like Eloah is someone who can make a girl feel like a woman, a woman feel like a whore, and a whore feel like a woman," laughed Wendy. She put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from being carried away. "In other words, he has to be able to help her feel unique. Wanted. Treasured beyond mere words and actions."

To Ammiel's surprise, his sister's usual playfulness and tendency to small talk evaporated quickly. Her thoughtful irises had turned to the battle room instead. She gazed at the silent prototype Gundam in which Cassandra sat, slumped and discouraged. "What were we talking about again? Oh, yes. This is a really special day, brother. Zohar now has two new members, and this lady is one of them. I forgot to tell you her name, didn't I? It's Cassandra Valentine, and her parents were casualties of the Earthen-Cybertronian War in 2312. She arrived here while you were away – she's very kind and gentle, although I've always been the one to initiate our conversations so far."

"What's her size?"

"You're the worst." Wendy looked back at Ammiel. "Takeshi contacted me some time ago. I'm glad our president and commander-in-chief relates to us so casually. It makes things a whole lot easier. He told me that Zohar's final member should be arriving today. With the allotted four members, our team is complete. This is the real thing, Ammiel. No more lectures, seminars, or exams. No more pracs or field training. Once we get our first assignment, we're going to be protecting the Federation's interests – and NCB's reputation – for real. Very soon, we're going to be true participants in the futurescapes."

The half-Innovators' eyes widened slightly as the colossal monitor in front of the prototype Mobile Suits flashed to life. The visual frequencies crackled and morphed into a coherent picture. Wendy gasped in pleasure and Ammiel whistled as the multi-hued crown of a Prime came into focus. The screen's remaining blackness dispersed shortly afterwards, revealing the crested head of a stately, Cybertronian Gundam. A pair of shimmering, orange-blue optical sensors blinked and peered directly at the miniscule half-Innovators. A large silver faceplate covered a small, metal nose and thick, robotic lips. The instantly recognizable Autobot's broad shoulders occupied what was left of the screen, and GN Particles from his powerful Twin Drives danced behind him.

The Dylandy siblings found themselves gazing at the digital countenance of Bhagavan Gundam, the compassionate Lord of sentient beings.

His regal appearance had changed little since the Earthen-Cybertronian War twenty-three years ago.

"So you've chosen to supervise us after all, hey Optimus?" Ammiel smiled. "I bet you enjoy the… nostalgia."

"Don't mind my brother," called Wendy, pushing at Ammiel's chest with a bossy finger. "Takeshi is good at seeing through everyone, anyway. But I'm so glad you're here with us, daddy bot. I promise you won't regret this. In time, everyone will learn to appreciate your instruction."

"Daddy bot?" sighed Ammiel, rolling his crimson eyes. "Can't you think of a less sugary nickname for the robot who's nothing less than _the_ Prime?"

"I have always known Wendy as the affectionate type. Let her call me whatever she wishes," said Optimus, before turning his attention elsewhere. "In the heat of the moment, you forgot to deploy your Gundam in square formation," he advised Cassandra softly, as Wendy gave Ammiel a smug look. "That's why your advance felt unwieldy, and that's why you fell behind your comrades in the simulation. You have to focus and master your sense of battle stimuli. The tenacity that's required for Gundam combat is different from the strength you already possess – the power to build and close spacebridges and wormholes."

"I'm not good enough," said Cassandra quietly, staring into her cockpit's main display. She made no effort to take off her helmet. "I'm the oldest amongst this new team, yet I still need to practice in these training suits for combat. How will Sophia Gundam be able to keep up with Ammiel and Wendy's Mobile Suits?"

"You already told her about Arya and Aphrodite?" asked Ammiel in surprise.

"Naturally, since the two of us are Gundam Meisters," replied Wendy. "Since we can't initiate space and time travel, we'll be serving as Zohar's frontline offence. We're a team, so we're going to have to work as one: collaboratively and transparently."

"Think about this, Cassandra," said Prime compassionately. "You are a Gundam Roamer, trained in time travelling and dimension-hopping. The Mobile Suits of Roamers tend to emphasize different capabilities to those of the typical Meister, such as opening wormholes and spacebridges or exploring planets. You can't blame yourself for not being as capable in combat as a Meister," he concluded patiently.

"But don't underestimate yourself. You are a new-generation super soldier, supplemented by the drugs and neurological modifications of NCB." Prime hesitated briefly in his elaboration, but Cassandra nodded, giving her consent. "Unlike the original test subjects many decades ago, your quantum brain waves are no longer a double-edged sword. You might not be a pilot that specializes in Mobile Suit combat, but outside of one, you're a master markswoman, an excellent swordfighter, and highly acrobatic and skilled in disarming explosives. You also graduated with flying colours in the fields of astrophysics and pharmacology at the academy." Prime blinked slowly. "Did I miss out anything?"

"No," said Cassandra quietly in her cockpit. "You got everything right."

He smiled. "Please, Cassandra. Don't be worried. You will have friends here in NCB, here in Zohar. We are…" He paused, suddenly faltering. "We are…"

"Something wrong, Optimus?" asked Ammiel, after several seconds of silence.

"He's just remembering some things," said Wendy hastily. "You don't have to force yourself, daddy bot."

As if reminded of something, Prime suddenly perked up, but only slightly. "Family. Yes. We are family."

_He must be lost in his memories… his enduring memories of Ma'am Kujo_, thought Wendy to herself sadly. It had been more than two decades since the passing of Sumeragi Lee Noriega, and although Prime never sank into depression, his demeanour had still changed noticeably. His inner solitude and estrangement was palpable in his optics. He was even more solemn than before and carried himself with an air of emotional frailty, even around younger humans. If it was an effort to distance himself from others and to prevent himself from returning the attention they gave him, it was not very successful. Wendy already nurtured a daughterly concern for him, and it was actually strengthened further by his attempted detachment. The fact that he had accepted Takeshi's invitation to occupy a full time position as Zohar's mentor was enough to unmask his true yearnings ever since Sumeragi's death.

He did not want to abandon anyone. For her sake, he refused to leave the children of the past generation behind… the generation of the Earthen-Cybertronian War.

"So… everyone, we have one more member to meet today," resumed Wendy hastily, attempting to soothe Prime's subdued melancholy. She glanced at his countenance on the widescreen hurriedly. "She should be here any moment now – "

The elevator doors suddenly rang again, heralding a new arrival. They clicked and hissed open, revealing a very young woman, a fair girl dressed in a light beige and dark blue NCB uniform. Unlike many of the personnel, however, her outfit did not consist of a shirt, trousers, and a coat, but a blouse that ended just above her lower thighs. On her left bosom was knitted the emblem of NCB – unchanged since its first operations in 2307. The modest dress was not the only thing that lent the teenager a surprisingly adolescent aura. Her austere, military-green shoes enclosed small, dainty feet. Ammiel blinked at the styled pigtails of her deep red hair, and the polite manner in which she carried herself, shuffling slightly and glancing away from any who attempted to meet her gaze. Her grey eyes were large and innocent, and they wavered timidly as she spoke.

"Hello," she offered awkwardly and sheepishly.

"Hello," encouraged Prime, mirroring her with his characteristic empathy. "Who might you be?"

Wendy hurried over fussily, pleased by the demure conduct of their new comrade. "This is our fourth and final teammate. Her name is Natasha Grace Ibrahim, and she is sixteen years old – the youngest in our strike force. She is nothing less than a genius, with intelligence and enthusiasm that matches Takeshi's, if not surpassing his. She jumped four years in her studies, graduated with high distinctions in quantum mechanics, and shows great potential in her chosen profession as a Roamer. Alongside Cassandra, she will be taking us to different timelines and galaxies with her Mobile Suit, Sacrament Gundam. Thanks to her admission, Zohar is ideally balanced in terms of talents and specialization: two Meisters, and two Roamers."

Prime's optics reflected his surprise. "Ibrahim…?"

Inside her cockpit, Cassandra blinked, and her finger instinctively moved to open up her hatch. _Grace and Ibrahim_? She thought to herself in bafflement. _It couldn't be… the coincidence of those two names is… uncanny. But it seems so bizarre. Does she have something to do with Feldt? My adoptive mother?_

_This girl… what is her connection with the first and most powerful Innovator in history_…?

Her teeth unconsciously clenched. _What is her connection with the man who returned to Mum after the founding of Andromeda Colony, only to abandon her again_?

"Thank you," echoed Natasha's shy but curious voice, interrupting Cassandra's bemused thoughts. "It's my honour to work for NCB and especially for Zohar. I hope my skills will be of good use to you, Wendy. Optimus, thank you so much for taking me in. Please thank President Crossroad for me when you have the chance."

"Don't mention it," said Prime kindly, shrugging off his initial surprise at hearing the surname of a longtime comrade. "I welcome you to Zohar, Natasha. Takeshi and I will be working together to ensure this team's success in the futurescapes. But although the president also happens to be NCB's supreme commander, I am your teacher. Therefore, the four of you will be reporting to me first and foremost, and Wendy will be the leader of the field operations…"

Natasha's finger played unconsciously at her right pigtail. "Why did you choose us, Optimus?" she asked quite suddenly.

"Say what, Nat?" said Ammiel.

"Why did you select the four of us to come together, Optimus Prime?" repeated the younger woman, this time much more quietly.

"Natasha?" said Wendy, growing more uncomfortable. It had been quite unexpected. As Prime blinked slowly, the girl's aura abruptly began to change. It did not morph into something hostile or disrespectful, but it was something different… something unexpectedly powerful. The mood in the concourse and the chamber grew stifling, overwhelming, and ineffable. It was as if she had, without warning, recalled part of her heritage, a hidden, secret portion of her being that avoided the world by burying itself in the desert sands of Kurdistan. Like the dung beetle that heralds the rising of the sun deity, she also seemed to be the harbinger of something greater than herself and the totality of Earth.

The heritage of Innovation.

It was a legacy that she could evidently call upon at will, and she did not hesitate to express it. "You once protected Earth from the evil of Megatron. Your archenemies have been defeated, and the Decepticons have been consigned to history. Yet why… why did you choose to involve yourself with Celestial Being again?" she said. As she fell silent, Ammiel and Wendy stared at her in shock, and Cassandra's hands tightened around her controls. None of them had expected such a direct, invasive question from this most junior of pilots. Her smoky irises also seemed altered. They were still shy, but they shone with what could only be called determination.

But Prime was not taken aback. He had seen that expression before. In fact, it brought back many memories. He turned pensive as he returned Natasha's earnest gaze through the screen.

"I wonder sometimes," he replied, his deep voice a murmur. "Was it on a whim? Was I absorbed in the heat of the moment? Did I want to glimpse the dead through their children?"

He paused, once again mulling over the questions he had failed to answer for many years. "No. It wasn't for any of those deeper reasons. I have simply been influenced by human nature. I yearned for company. In a way, perhaps it was that simple. It is proof… that I have indulged in the unpredictability of loneliness once more."

He smiled as he finished his reflections. "Tell me, dear children – who are you?"

"We are Zohar," declared Ammiel, taking the hint and saluting eagerly. "No fear. No doubt. All in. I'm Ammiel Dylandy, frontline Gundam Meister!"

His sister beamed and followed suit. "Wendy Dylandy, Meister of Aphrodite Gundam! Here's to you, daddy bot."

Cassandra nodded slowly, her thoughts still troubled by the unexpected name of her latest teammate. "I am Cassandra Valentine. NCB Roamer, reporting in to Bhagavan Gundam."

Natasha looked at Prime's digital image shyly and raised her hand to her deep red tresses. "Natasha Grace Ibrahim, at your service. Second Gundam Roamer of Zohar."

The Autobot leader nodded in approval. "And I am Optimus Prime. I am here to guide you through the futurescapes, the ultimate vision for all beings. I am your counsellor to the galaxies you seek to explore!"

*

_Twenty-three years have passed since the Earthen-Cybertonian War. The age of the dialogues has rapidly replaced the era of Orbital Elevators. The reformation of the Earth-Sphere Federation has been accompanied by galactic immigrations to other planets. Two colonies have been thus far established in outer space: one around the planet of Jupiter and one in the nearby Andromeda galaxy. They are called the Jupiter and Andromeda Colonies respectively, and both answer to the unifying authority of the Federation._

_It is the era of New Celestial Being, or NCB: an organization of Innovators and genetically enhanced super soldiers that watch over humanity with Mobile Suits called Gundams. With the Meisters serving as the Federation and colonies' guardians, the quantum processor Veda has commissioned the new profession of Gundam Roamers: pilots capable of time travel and reality hopping. Roamers have a twofold task: to scout out new universes for human beings to colonize, and to hunt down the super-dimensional abomination "Hytherion." _

_Also known as the Beast of Time, Hytherion is an immortal creature of unspeakable power and destruction, capable of travelling freely in the eternal streams of the omniverse. Normally invisible and intangible to lower-dimensional beings, Hytherion's material manifestation has recently appeared in the solar system of the Federation. Its claw marks have been discovered on the Jovian planets of Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune, prompting the formation of an elite NCB squad to deal with this consummate threat. _

_The name of this team is Zohar. _

_Zohar is the primary front of NCB and consists of four ace soldiers. Ammiel and Wendy Dylandy are the first two. They are the children of Lockon Stratos and Anew Returner, and they have been accepted as Meisters alongside a Roamer called Cassandra Valentine. She is the daughter of two Federation agents who died fighting the Decepticons in 2312. The team's fourth member is the girl Natasha Grace Ibrahim, and her remarkable name provides a clue to this Roamer's past. The talents of these heroes are diverse, for each is trained and guided by the last surviving Prime – Optimus. Zohar's members share a close bond with him partly because of their parents' connections to the Autobot leader. But their relationship runs deeper. He has taken these children under his wing and mentors them closely as they strike out at a brave new world where anything is possible._

_As our story commences, four young wanderers are set adrift in an uncertain universe. Though they may be lost and rootless, the benevolent care of Prime and the bonds of friendship and romance hold them together. Their adventures span entire world-systems and alternate realities. They live in a daunting but exciting epoch, where the futurescapes promise to create a beautiful home for all beings across all realities. To protect these futurescapes, now and forevermore, the creed of Zohar is proclaimed across the cosmos with magnificent courage and joy: _

**"**_**The children of galaxies look to the stars, **_

_**With a blazing wish to traverse space and time.**_

_**Take heart in our call as we journey afar,**_

_**For we hold tight the hand of Optimus Prime!"**_


	2. Multiversal Genesis

**Chapter 2: Multiversal Genesis**

_Unknown location. 23:53 hours_

Three new divisions of Innovator soldiers had arrived on Earth from Jupiter Colony. They came to display their strength and discipline for the Federation's president and commander-in-chief.

Takeshi Crossroad was garbed completely in black; his leather trench coat billowed in the cold wind as he saluted on top of a podium before a large forest thicket. Across the shore of the classified island base, five hundred humanoids encased in grey armour returned his acknowledgement obediently. Their helmets protected their heads completely, hiding their eyes with an orange visor. Their shoulderplates, kneepads and rugged boots hugged their hoary Kevlar tightly, which was a flexible, multi-jointed suit intended for intense, all-purpose military operations. Tucked neatly against their chests were assault rifles of cutting-edge design, loaded with pulse rounds reverse-engineered from Ironhide's fission cannons. The Autobot-Gundam Mahisha was usually loath to share his technology with lowly humans, but the evolution of Celestial Being into a veritably autonomous military state had impressed him greatly. NCB's pharmacology and eugenic practices had been greatly refined since the age of the Orbital Elevators, and no longer did the super soldiers suffer from any quantum weaknesses. They worked alongside the Innovators flawlessly, the latter of whom were grown en masse in cell vats on the moon. Like Anew Returner and Tieria Erde, these Innovators possessed free will like any other human despite their artificial origins. What, then, made these super soldiers unique?

Takeshi smiled to himself. _They share an interconnected consciousness. Every single one of these Innovators is telepathically bonded with Veda, and as such, work and fight as one unit, free from any possible manner of dispute or dissension. No other army can surpass their peerless coordination and teamwork. They are deadly on their own, but in a team, their power is multiplied exponentially. They are self-aware, but until death, they are utterly united together in Veda's will._

Prime himself had protested against the increasingly cynical methods of NCB in maintaining galactic supremacy, but Takeshi never believed that the Autobot leader truly understood the import of the futurescapes. "NCB and its private army of super soldiers and Innovators… this is something that is necessary to defeat overpowering foes like Hytherion… and those alien civilizations that would threaten our own," he muttered to himself. In the immediate distance deployed a line of laser-turreted tanks from the amphibian cruisers on the shore. "Earth has encountered many strange, macabre and horrific things since the era of Setsuna F. Seiei. Surely he would have something to say about the monstrosities that lurk at the end of the galaxy, let alone the Beast of Time."

In the meantime, five Autobot carriers hovered in the sky, preparing for wormhole travel to Andromeda Colony. They were called Omega Superiors, modelled after the original Mobile Fortress built by the late Ian Vashti: _Persephone_. These coal-black, Cybertronian bombers were now being manufactured en masse in preparation for an unrestricted military expedition to the outer galaxies. They were the supporting craft that would propagate the peacekeeping strength of NCB's Gundams throughout the charted star systems. As such, they were the most powerful warships that Earth offered.

"Contact Autobot agent Arcee, Theophilus," commanded Takeshi coldly as he switched on his comlink. "I have no desire to rely on Imperator Valens for help against the enemies of the Federation… not when he has enough trouble handling Jupiter Colony. Have Arcee travel to Andromeda for an audience with Imperator Rhi Kyndle. Her forces must collaborate with Zohar if we are to prevent Hytherion – or any other foe – from harming any of Earth's citizens."

"Of course, Mr. President," came Theophilus' reply from the comlink's speaker. "Imperator Kyndle has already summoned Grand Admiral Lightwave and ace Roamer Ambyr Johnson to accompany her to the Autobot delegation."

"Excellent. I await the good news, and the formation of a fleet worthy of Zohar's objectives." Takeshi turned back to watch the silent, alert Innovators. They watched him vigilantly as the moon beamed down upon the shores of the island. Soon, they would be supporting Zohar in their dimensional travels and battles. Sooner or later, they would look upon horrors, aberrations and abominations once thought to be the stuff of madmen's dreams.

But the young leader remained optimistic. He felt particularly robust tonight, and he was by no means a frail ruler. "With the support of companies like this and our advanced Cybertronian technology, no faction will be able to oppose the Federation's expansion," declared the prodigy resolutely. "Whether they are from another galaxy, another reality, or another dimension.

"You were wrong, father. Not even you would understand, mother. This is where a civilian belongs. This is the role a common man must play to realize the true potential of humankind," he whispered. "The people of Earth cannot live in superstitious fear of the dialogues or the futurescapes. If they stay mired in their apathy, they will never see the gods that dwell beyond the mires of our minds."

_Yes… it truly is a good night_, he thought exultantly to himself.

"Commander-in-chief," came a voice to his right. He turned around, his narrow brown eyes falling on a well-built man with long white hair that spilled past his back. Judging from his strapping frame, he looked to be about six feet tall and around a healthy seventy kilograms or so. His eyes were a perpetual yellow, and only his tanned face was visible above an otherwise armoured body. "Recruitment of the Fifth Division is complete. In about two months' time, my troops and the NCB Army will be ready to support Zohar in its coming war against Hytherion."

"Captain Haptism," said his shorter superior distantly. "You are allowing your romantic life with Miss Dylandy to interfere with your duties far too often. I never assigned you to our central command in outer space, and if you were to be caught by my higher admirals, I would have no excuse to protect you against certain expulsion from our military."

Eloah's face fell into an expression of shocked despair. His deep voice began to stutter. "Wendy… I – I meant no disrespect to the good soldiers of NCB, commander-in-chief." His golden eyes darted to the ground, mortified. "It was all my fault. Wendy isn't guilty of anything. Please – "

"She gave you clearance when she had no right to," said the president, raising a sharp eyebrow. "She is complicit in flouting the rules that were so painstakingly established between the moon and Earth twenty years ago. I was only a child then, but even then I could understand why it is necessary to respect those regulations."

"Commander-in-chief!" said Eloah in distress. "I – "

"Save it," shrugged Takeshi. "Who do you think alerted Wendy to your silly attempts to sneak past the security on Moon Terminal?" Eloah fell silent as his superior smirked to himself. "Miss Dylandy is a good woman. She has served the new generation of Celestial Being superbly and will be of even greater use to me as a Meister in Zohar. I look forward to the day when you and your division join her on the field of battle." His sneer grew more pronounced. "It should be interesting to have lovers fighting side by side. Perhaps if one dies, the other might even grow stronger. We will see."

A stunned Eloah saluted instinctively, his black glove pressing against his white fringes. "Yes, sir!" exclaimed the embarrassed officer, his voice full of relieved gratitude. "Captain of the Fifth Division, Eloah Haptism, reporting in and ready for orders, sir!"

*

_Moon Terminal. Osireion of Infinity_

The president of the Federation was an assertive and forceful man, although he knew well the respect that many different leaders had accorded to Optimus Prime. Such a being certainly deserved his admiration and courtesy; especially when the former had agreed to play an active role in the guidance of NCB's new strike force. Takeshi had detected a hint of disinclination and hesitation during his most recent exchange with Prime, but that was behind them now. All that remained was for both parties to cooperate with each other. Zohar was now under Prime's authority, along with the personnel and super soldiers that supported it. Takeshi had even given Bhagavan its own living quarters: the so-called Osireion of Infinity, which also operated as the final defence of NCB's command centre. Located within an artificial core of the moon, the Osireion was built in the very centre of Moon Terminal, relaying messages to and from Jupiter Colony and the more distant Andromeda Colony. But as long as Prime was present in his chamber, it was capable of much more.

Housing the evolving supercomputer Veda, the sanctuary's vast interior was spherical and contained only a retracting, platinum bridge that could support a single Gundam. Although he would sometimes prefer to hover in the air while communing with the supercomputer, Prime didn't mind occasionally standing at the end of the bridge, watching the lives of innumerable galaxies and timelines unfolding around him. His consciousness had expanded to the point of cosmic awareness, a trait only a Prime – or one worthy of the Matrix of Leadership – could possess. Now, he could commune with the voices of all sentient beings in all time periods and world-systems simply by reaching out with one of his six powerful hands. Meditation had truly become an exercise in universal contemplation.

Four space-cycles had passed, but still he remained in the centre of the sanctum. His toed feet hadn't left the head of the bridge, nor did he intend to levitate upwards, supported by his invaluable GN Drives. He enjoyed his solitude and refuge. It was his favourite locale where he could simply _be_, aside from the days when he descended to Earth to visit Sumeragi's grave.

"Zohar… and its members… are merely children. It's almost too similar to the war that was forced upon Earth twenty-three years before."

Prime paused, hesitation gnawing away at his spark.

"Am I… doing the right thing, Leesa?" he murmured. "Is this what you would have wanted me to do?"

_No. I cannot falter. I am the last of the Dynasty of Primes: the original, trans-dimensional rulers of Cybertron. My potential is theoretically limitless. For the wishes of all beings and for the memory of my sweet Leesa, I will push on. _

_I have grown greatly in celestial strength and knowledge, and now it has fallen upon me to protect those who need me._

With those calming, reassuring thoughts, Prime withdrew into himself and began to pray in silence.

_We of the Dynasty serve not only Cybertron. We are transcendent creatures devoted to the preservation of all life, and there is only one above our will… above us all. He is the Cosmic Mediator, the eternal representative that regulates the dynamic tension between creation and destruction. He ensures that neither good nor evil will disrupt the multiverse's harmony of flux. He safeguards light and darkness, both of which are necessary for sentient existence. He is the arbitrator of the great conflict between order and chaos, nirvana and samsara… between the two everlasting combatants. _

_Between Primus… and Unicron._

_He is the formless Absolute, the Supreme Being in all realities. He is the one who created the Cube. Without his decrees, no Prime, no deity, not even God, could exist._

_He is Thoth. He is the Lord of Sacred Words, the Lord of the Divine Body, the Lord of Right and Truth. He is the great counsellor, from which we draw all our knowledge, morality, and wisdom_.

"As the four children under my wing gather round the banner of Zohar, the Scribe of the Gods shall oversee a new conflict between order and chaos. He shall now referee a long, bitter struggle between Celestial Being… and the Beast of Time himself."

Optimus closed his optical sensors, and his voice lowered even further as his spark projected itself outwards to embrace the heavenly bodies beyond the moon and the sun. The cosmos shook itself out of its slumber and began to dance to the supernatural energies of Thoth. Prime delved into the mind of the gods that reigned only an echelon or two above him, surrendering himself to the harmonious vibrations of cyclic creation, destruction, and rebirth. Responding to his will, the Osireion of Infinity glowed a vivid red, and the incalculable world-systems visibly revolved around Bhagavan on the spherical, diamond surface of the sanctuary's walls.

"It was said that the dialogues would herald a fresh beginning for the creatures of this solar realm. All beings would come to understanding… and peace would pervade space like the GN Particles of 00 Raiser," he said to himself, as swirling, gossamer spirits of light flocked around his massive body. "But as the shadow of entropy continues to slither across this universe, we seek a new beginning in another realm amidst the manifold eternities. The futurescapes of Earth – of NCB – represent the best hope for the survival of sentience. But I have seen what lurks beyond the shroud of dimensions. These fragile curtains of time hide the supreme blight that surpasses all other evils in its dim lair beyond space and conceptual thought."

The world-systems suddenly darkened, and the astral ghosts that embraced Prime suddenly fled, disappearing into the aether that interpenetrated the lunar sanctuary. Their upset cries of distress and agony could be heard echoing in the starry firmament. Prime was not surprised at the sudden interruption of the cosmic dance. He had done the unthinkable – he had cast aside the coverings of dimensions, setting aside superficial spatial and temporal contradictions of the realities. He now sought for the unity of being that overlooked the worlds in which he lived. As he opened his optics, supernovae all across the planes threw themselves before him, struggling to self-destruct. The supermassive event horizon was fast approaching. Stars flew past him as he journeyed further and further, deeper inward into his own extrasensory potential. He was peering beyond the boundary of material mana and calculative time. Only here did his quarry find refuge, although the latter straddled multiple realities, too abstract, too absolute to be contained by anything.

"_Hytherion_…" muttered Prime. "Show yourself. I know you are here. Your presence is always apparent. You can't hide, even if you want to."

The veils of reality twisted further, crumpled to the floor of the Osireion, and fell away. The seams of the dimensions were torn apart by five massive, black claws, each larger than the moon itself. They came down, ripping into the physical fabric of the trichiliocosms. With each rough push from the revolting paw, another universe was destroyed forever, trampled under horrific, revolting canine feet. Supermassive black holes irrupted rudely into the enlightened processors of Optimus and churned furiously, forming the indistinct, blurred outline of a hulking, hunched creature… a creature whose diamond-sharp fangs blotted out the starry firmament of all worlds and all possible worlds.

"Now I have the opportunity to look upon you, although this is not always how you choose to appear. But still, this countenance comes the closest to representing the primal chaos, fear and violence that you personify," declared Prime, his six hands clenching briefly as the image in his system's optics grew more distinct, before smothering all other sense-controls with its terrible mien.

He allowed himself a grim smile. "You _are_ chaos."

A warped, demonic abomination, the calluses of Hytherion's rough skin was a dark blue-grey. The eyes of the monster were unlike any other, as titanic and as intense as burning suns. They lacked the power to give life, however. They could only extinguish stars and nebulae, and they were a hellish red, blazing with primeval hatred and savagery. His teeth aligned crookedly along his long, snapping jaws of a cosmic jackal. They reeked of omnipresent dark matter. Two old horns sprouted from his narrow cranium, bending downwards before twisting back up at the tips. Bizarrely, the Beast wore what resembled a ceremonial headdress around his head and a loincloth between his thick, dark legs. The striped, blue and yellow _nemes_ was unexpectedly stately, and it draped by the sides of his curved horns and slobbering jowls – a contradiction to his elongated, steaming nostrils and skull-like countenance. Behind its broad, bestial back was a large, spiked tail, and massive shards of translucent, sky-blue crystal grew out of his forearms: as humongous as dead planets, and as lethal as maximum entropy – the heat death of all universes. There were also obsolete, useless shackles attached to his feet, for they were shackles that symbolized his overcoming of the chains of time.

"I am one of the only beings that can ever glimpse your true face without succumbing to permanent madness and immediate death," said Prime, as intermittent hissing and panting punctured Hytherion's growls beyond the portal of his chamber. "But I'm not surprised. Your manifestations in countless parallel worlds make up one giant manifold being that is paradoxical and contradictory to terrestrial creatures. You are an undisputable singularity, a superdimensional monster unmatched in power across the omniverse. Not even Megatron would have been a match for you."

Hytherion's distorted roar loudened as he began to thrash against the wall of disjointed aeons, struggling furiously to reach Prime. Any other creature that dared to look upon its writhing, rotting face would have been rendered insane, reduced to a frothing, deranged wreck, but Optimus stood firm.

"I know of your primal birth and why you exist to plague the dimensions, Beast of Time," he said softly. "I was once the possessor of Cybertron's heritage alone, but now I am also privy to the origins of this universe… of all universes. I know much that was once hidden from the mundane realms. Only those who are not afraid of terror can enter into the gnosis of true dread.

"Before Cybertron and the All Spark, there presided the eternal council of nine great divinities, the Ennead. Re is first amongst them and is the god of creation, and his children are Shu, god of air, and Tefnut, goddess of moisture. The hidden air united with omnipresent moisture and begot Geb, god of the primeval earth, and Nut, goddess of the stars and space. The union of Geb and Nut would in turn bring forth Osiris, the Lord of Death, Isis, the supreme mistress of magic, Nephthys, goddess of decay… and Set, the god of destruction.

"None can match the grand Ennead, for they are the arbiters of existence itself. The deities wield absolute control over their sphere of influence. They are omnipotent, and their authority pervades all temporal and spatial realms in the multiverse. They are restricted by nothing save the concept that they embody. In fact, it was these abstract beings who first commanded the endless multiverse to exist, each contributing a portion of their power to craft the diverse cosmos. But as they brought life and death into being, the Ennead came into conflict with Apep, the Chaos Serpent, which had been formed from the substance of creation: the dark matter of Nun. For millions of aeons, the Ennead and their heralds warred against this ultimate force of evil, determined to preserve the fragile timestreams of the billionfold world-systems. But as they fought, the dimensions began to suffer from strife and enmity. Sentient beings of the innumerable worlds experienced hatred, greed, and deceit for the very first time. The harmony of opposites, thanks to this terrible struggle, degenerated into a conflict that was fundamentally incomprehensible.

"Pre-existent before the Ennead and possessing infinite power and dominion, Thoth felt compassion for the confused and terrified creatures throughout the multiverse. He did not desire anything to suffer the Ennead or Apep's wrath. To satisfy the deities that requested his advice, the Lord of Right and Truth offered to exercise his almighty magic against Apep. The Ennead accepted Thoth's counsel, and the Cosmic Mediator personally crippled the serpent's accursed body, extinguishing Apep's consciousness and forced his agonized form into a plane that could not challenge the Ennead directly. This plane was one of the many dimensional realities in our cosmos. Over the aeons, however, that body has grown stronger with every birth of a new parallel universe, strengthening the chaos and entropy that once nourished Apep.

"You… are none other than that body, Hytherion."

Prime calmly ignored the Beast of Time's angry howls, which were enough to snuff the fire of stars. "You can extend your hyper-dimensional consciousness to various worlds, and are capable of unmaking reality and manipulating time periods. You can destroy universes by duplicating a doppelganger and fusing the two together to create an impossible, self-negating anomaly. Your manifestations – your so-called Avatars – are godlike in power, and few can match their lust for destruction. I can only thank the Primes that Earth hasn't had to face any such Avatars. Surely my ancestors have been watching over us. In other words, Hytherion, you are a mighty enemy that cannot be comprehended, let alone defeated, by ordinary mortals.

"But those who have decided to challenge you are far from ordinary. They may be young, but they are not 'mere' humans. They are Innovators. They are super soldiers. I tell you the truth, Beast: you _will_ fear the word _Gundam_. NCB – no, Zohar – is the greatest mortal foe you will ever face."

Having regained his resolve, Prime narrowed his optics as his vision with Hytherion began to waver. The snarling grew warbled, and the magic of Thoth suddenly heaved Prime away from the curtains of reality back into the quiet interior of his Osireion. But the Autobot leader did manage to speak one last sentence to the Beast of Time before he opened his optics back to Moon Terminal's walls.

"Leave us to live our lives in peace. Or I promise… that I will personally send you back into Apep's pit."


	3. A Visit from the Fleeting Evanescence

**Chapter 3: A Visit from the Fleeting Evanescence**

_Azadistan Royal Palace. Queen's Bedchambers_

Once upon a time, a young boy visited a princess in the dead of night while she was asleep, sneaking in through her window and shocking her into awareness of his existential plight. It was an experience that would haunt her for as long as she continued to draw breath. She never regretted that encounter with her shadowy guardian, and even after so many years, she desperately hoped that he would surprise her again. She wanted him to surprise her with the same quiet dignity and sad eyes as she sat up on her bed and looked into his wounded soul. His sins outweighed hers at least tenfold, but she could still see her own failures and aloneness reflected in his globular windows.

She had tried to heal his hurting scars with her gentle hands, with the loving softness of her body. She had thrown herself around him so that he could hold on to her, so that he could clutch and consume her with his angry, destructive passion. A violent consummation of all their pain and all their crimes… perhaps that was what he had deserved. Or perhaps she was simply harbouring a grudge, the grudge of a devoted but spurned lover. She had given everything to him many times over, but that still did not discourage him from leaving her, even after the Earthen-Cybertronian War. Instead of accepting the crown as Azadistan's king and the husband of its queen, he had fled for Andromeda to help continue the dialogues in another galaxy – the dialogues that would eventually become known as the futurescapes. Save for once, she hadn't seen him since, and planet Earth had moved on without his presence. Not even the first Innovator in human history could make the world stand still.

She would never understand men. They always searched so desperately, so stubbornly for some manner of enlightenment, even when the wellspring of their contentment already reclined submissively in their arms.

"But of course. I'm just another woman," whispered Marina Ismail sadly to herself. The queen of the most prosperous and powerful nation in the Middle East stroked her long, flowing hair, well aware of the grey that had begun to line her tresses' edges. She sat at the edge of her large bed, avoiding the gentle gaze of the afternoon sun by staring pointlessly at the carpeted floor. She had slept for much of the day. Clothed in her blue nightgown that draped past her knees, she allowed herself a pensive smile as her memories carried her back into Soran Ibrahim's arms. How long had it been since they last discovered each other in pleasure and ecstasy? How long had it been since she last experienced the joy of womanhood?

_At least… I haven't forgotten much_, she thought wryly to herself. She touched her thin lips, her heartbeat dancing to her thoughts. Her wonderful blue eyes had lost none of their radiance – if anything, they shone even stronger. But her limbs were growing frailer, and her regally feminine stride had slowed slightly. More than two decades of governance without the support of her one true love had enervated her greatly. As her people grew stronger, she grew weaker. She never allowed any of her subjects to notice her pain, but even a woman could not contain all the grief of the world in one small body.

"Your letters never satisfied me, even when they were filled with yearning and the desire to hold me again," she murmured, in an attempt to hearten herself with humour. "The two of us can only find satisfaction in concrete realities, not in pretty words or gentle reassurances. You should know that better than anyone else. And there is no more solid reality than that of my beloved's body."

She turned to steal a glance at the setting star, at the crimson _ryusei_ in the west. But to her surprise, she realized that her view was blocked, and her curtains had been pushed aside. Instead of a waning sun, her widening eyes fell upon a man who looked only a little older than twenty, crouched by her window as he held the wall precariously with one hand. His messy mop of hair matched his flowing red scarf, which completed the austere outfit worn by many Middle Eastern youths. Without asking for her permission, he quickly leaped down, landing softly and discreetly on the Persian rug. As a hundred wild thoughts spun through her bewildered mind, he slowly stood, looking into the incredulous eyes of the lady he loved.

It wasn't so much his sudden intrusion that surprised her, but his countenance. He hadn't changed at all. His immortality was astonishing. It was as if she had fallen into an oasis of the past, where death was a mere superstition and where nothing could change for the worse. Where paradise awaited.

Even at forty-four years of age, he was still full of surprises.

"I've returned," he said clumsily, surreptitiously slipping off his shoes. He stopped, as if realizing that he was essentially an intruder. He looked slightly embarrassed. But she cared little for his gracelessness. His lack of poise was not what she noticed first. It was his voice – it possessed such quiet strength, such simmering power. It hadn't diminished in the slightest, and it only seemed to intensify in the same way the scorching heat of his desert homeland rose in accord with the sun's ascension.

"So you kept your promise this time," she whispered, the joy evident in her quiet voice.

"Your Imperial Majesty… Marina Ismail," said Setsuna F. Seiei, his deep brown eyes glimmering as he looked upon the queen's smooth but aged face. He watched her carefully as she returned his stare. "I believe I owe you an apology."

He was interrupted by the queen's trembling words of welcome. "You still look so handsome, so identical to the boy I made love to." Marina smiled sadly, smoothing down her nightgown, afraid of nothing. "Look at me, Soran. I was of twenty-nine summers when you first laid your lips on this bosom. I thought I had found true happiness in you, but you sought to deny me that by leaving Azadistan and Earth. Now, I can please your strong body no longer. I'm fifty-two, deprived of allure and lasting strength. I am withered. Just a frail, greying old woman."

Setsuna drew closer, and the afternoon sun lit his face, pouring past the curtains of her palace chamber. "No. Your beauty can never diminish. It can only grow and blossom, just like the flower you once gave me in a dream many years ago." He approached her legs, and she stared at him as the Innovator slowly genuflected, lowering himself on one knee so that he was looking up at her. He moved his hands up, and she didn't stop them as they slowly rested on her lap, gently stroking her thighs as Setsuna closed his eyes briefly. "Now are you truly beautiful, Marina," he muttered, the volcano in his voice on the verge of erupting. "You are strong. You have made Azadistan the Arab superpower that it is today. You have no cause for grief. I am not worthy to be a cause for your sadness."

"Come here," whispered Marina, taking Setsuna's cheeks in her hands. She tugged at him weakly, and he got up and joined her as she fell against the yielding mattress of her bed. He collapsed into her arms, and his arms tightened around her as she began to cry. "Setsuna… I feel so betrayed by your selfless charity," she whimpered, beating a weak fist lightly against his chest. "For the sake of these ridiculous futurescapes, you abandoned me and left me to rot here."

His eyes widened in shock even as he covered her face with kisses. "No," he gasped, caring not that he was out of breath, planting his lips persistently on her nose, on her mouth, on her lashes and her cheekbones. He nuzzled against her neck, breathing in the beautiful soul of the Middle East. "Why? How could you – "

"You remained with me for one year. I wanted to make you my king, child!" In her anger, Marina found herself biting against his lip, cutting into it and drawing a miniscule trickle of blood. He grunted in passion as the sting shot through his nerves, but he did not resist and merely stared into her betrayed eyes. She glared up at him even as she enveloped herself completely around his body. She knew she had become a contradiction, but she didn't care. _He_ had done this to her, and until he had resolved his own inner paradoxes; she would do as she pleased, say whatever she pleased.

"I am frightened, Soran. Frightened that Allah has given me everything I desired, except that which I hunger for most dearly of all. Are we really not meant to be?"

Setsuna attempted to calm her. He moved his fingers to hold her trembling shoulders. "I'm here now, aren't I?" he asked, as if to challenge her fear. "I will not leave you. Not this time."

"You're a liar," she accused defiantly. "I'm not senile just yet, Setsuna. I remember well when you first returned to me after the establishment of Andromeda. You promised something rather similar…"

"And here I am. Andromeda is different to what it was twenty years ago, Marina. It was once a struggling settlement with hesitant inhabitants that needed support and guidance. Now it is a thriving colony with a strong galactic military, and the pedigree of its government rivals that of Earth's." Setsuna's lips found her forehead and pressed against her locks. "I am no longer needed."

"You return to me only when you feel that no one has any use for you. You are cruel and foolish to presume that your worth is decided by your utility," she whispered, as her tears began to soak into Setsuna's shirt. "What makes you so confident that I'll accept you after these two decades?"

Setsuna gazed down at her, genuinely hurt, and she blinked in desperation. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I was too absorbed in my own conceited emotions… my desire for justice. I feel that I've been wronged, that somehow you owe me compensation. But I am speaking immaturely. I just need you to stay. I don't want you to go again."

"You are right," said Setsuna softly, stroking her face. She sighed in gratitude, placated by the caress of his sincere, loving knuckles. "Even after twenty years, it is you who is trying to apologize to me… of all people. That isn't right. You shouldn't need to say anything at all." His eyes began to glimmer with the quantization characteristic of an evolved human. Cerulean met swimming, brilliant yellow. "It is I who should repent. It is I who should feel contrition. It is I who should kneel before you and seek your forgiveness."

"You already have done so. How could I have been so foolish not to notice? No more, Setsuna," she begged quietly. Her grip tightened on his arms. "No more sorrow… please. You have returned to this old woman today, and I don't want you to ever leave again. All I ask of you is to _rest_… you must rest here, on my bed. In my arms."

Bowing his head, he obeyed, and from then on, few words irrupted into the silence between princess and her protector. Suddenly, all the searching and questing had come to an abrupt end. With Setsuna's embrace of his aging lover, it seemed that not even the Andromeda galaxy could pull their karmic bond apart.

No matter how far they had separated, they would reunite and see tomorrow together.

*

_2313 A.D._

_The solar house was elegant, spacious, and refined. It had suited the family so well. After weeks of back-and-forth contact between the Federation's agencies and Celestial Being, Feldt had finally managed to locate Vincent and Flora's auctioned abode. As agents, they would have been sworn to secrecy about much of their personal lives. But after being killed in action against Decepticon forces during the battle in Istanbul, the Federation had confiscated every asset of the Valentine family. The only individual that had survived them was a small girl of three years. Her name was Cassandra, and she had been temporarily adopted by the Valentines' neighbour – a family friend by the name of Miria Lucis Caelum. Her home was located amongst the more prestigious suburbs of Sussex, which played host to some of the more important dignitaries from other nations and even other planets. With Takeshi's blessing, Earth was now an ecumenopolis of different representatives from diverse, multiversal realms._

_The futurescapes had even found a lucrative business partner in real estate._

"_This is the place, I think," said Mileina, shifting uncomfortably as she turned off her GPS. Having grown and matured significantly since last year, she stepped out of Feldt's deactivating car and stared up at the imposing residence, which looked rich without seeming pretentious, venerable without seeming old. "Wow… Vincent sure was loaded. I can't begin to imagine what life is like in this neighbourhood." She glanced at Feldt. "So you've told Mrs. Caelum we were coming, right?"_

"_I've been in contact with every agent and operative that ever knew Mrs. Valentine. Don't worry, Mileina. Everything's going as planned," replied Feldt, following her friend and shutting the driver's door. "Come on. Mrs. Caelum has given me clearance. We've been allowed inside. Cassandra is waiting for us."_

_Someone had been expecting them. As she approached the ornate but tasteful wooden door, it slowly moved to reveal a pale woman of average height in a light blue dress. Her long, sandy hair was crisp and sharp, and her silver eyes indicated a similar origin to that of the deceased Flora's. Just what that origin was, Feldt didn't know. Either way, it was evident that Miria was intimately familiar with Flora's work and personal life. "Good morning, Mrs. Caelum," said Feldt quickly, as Miria recognized her pink hair and pulled the door wide open. _

"_You must be Feldt," acknowledged Miria. Behind her, Feldt could see a large corridor that led to an impressive lounge. "I have to give it to you, Miss Grace. I admire anyone who accepts offers for adopting. The way my husband and I going now, we're going to get nowhere with Cassandra fast. In other words, I thank you." She gestured for her new acquaintances to make their way in, and Feldt and Mileina moved into the corridor carefully, silently awed by the homely bricks that composed the residence. As the light made its way into the living room that contained two long sofas and a little beanbag. On that little beanbag sat a little girl with large, innocent silver eyes. Her black hair was just beginning to show above her head, and her petite floral dress lent her a truly gentle, charmingly childish air. It was apparent that she had been waiting for Miria, and that she had been expecting visitors to her parents' home. _

"_This is the three year old child Flora and Vincent left behind," said Miria, gesturing to the silent girl. The latter looked amiable but cautious, and she moved her hand up to suck on her thumb. "Little Cassandra."_

_Mileina gave a quiet "ooh" of womanly love, and Feldt stood in silence for several moments, astonished at the young cherub that Flora and Vincent had created together. Remembering their deaths made it all the more painful to realize that this tiny angel was alone in the world, save for a benevolent but occupied godmother who could no longer keep her. _

"_I wish I could stay with her a little longer," said Miria, interjecting Feldt's thoughts. "But Noctis's occupation requires a significant portion of my attention and aid. As such, I can't give Cass the life and attention she deserves."_

_As if galvanized by those words, Feldt strode over and kneeled before the toddler on the beanbag. "Hello," she whispered. Her voice was unexpectedly dry and nervous, as if she suddenly realized that she was approaching something almost sacred. "Hello, Cassandra."_

_Staring at her, Cassandra gave a little gurgle of recognition. _

"_My name is Feldt," murmured the former operator and engineer, smiling tranquilly and reassuringly even as her eyes shone with emotion. "Feldt Grace." _

"_Fell," offered Cassandra, wanting but unable to mirror this strange woman's greeting._

"_Cassandra, I know I'm a stranger. I know you're still scared," said Feldt softly, taking the girl tenderly by her pudgy hands. Cassandra blinked at her sensitive touch as jade eyes met silver ones. "But you are not alone. You are wanted very; you are loved deeply. Miria loves you, but she can't keep you. If you will let me, I will be yours and love you like my own."_

"_I'm not sure if she understands everything you're saying," cautioned Mileina, her hands clutching tightly against her chest._

"_I'm sure she knows. Let her be," smiled Miria._

_Her small legs swaying back and forth, Cassandra hesitated, her large eyes full of confusion and the simultaneous desire to nestle in Feldt's arms._

_Feldt suddenly brightened as she thought of an idea. Surely she had been expecting too much of this fragile, unhappy child! She deserved more than a boring, lonely day inside the mausoleum that was Vincent and Flora's house. "Mileina?"_

_Mileina hastily wiped away a sentimental tear. "Yep?"_

_Feldt smiled as she swept a surprised but compliant Cassandra into her arms. "Where's the nearest ice cream parlour?" _

*

"The plaza has a wonderful dessert booth I love to go to…"

Cassandra forced open her eyes and looked towards the circular, cosy window beside her. Her temple was throbbing slightly, and she had momentarily lost her orientation. It took her several moments to remember that she was in Moon Terminal, resting in her sleeping quarters after a full day of training under Prime's supervision. She raised her head from her fluffy pillow, looking outside the sidelight of her space apartment.

"A dream?" she mumbled sleepily, blinking and yawning to dispel her grogginess.

The distant stars glimmered amiably, as if encouraging her to abandon herself to the comfort of her mattress once more. She kneaded her head gently as she mulled over the significance of her unconscious reverie. It had been many years since she began to call Feldt her mother. Daughterly adoration now came naturally whenever the former operator's name was mentioned. The fact that there was a girl with the middle name of Grace and the surname of a man Feldt had admitted to loving had cast new doubts in Cassandra's head – not about her adoptive parent, but about the man who had apparently fathered this mysterious girl. Why had Cassandra never seen him with Feldt? Why did her mother mention him on so few occasions, as if she was attempting to hide him away from the new world? And why had Cassandra never even seen Natasha in her younger years, unless the latter had somehow grown up away from the Grace family?

Of all times, why had this girl appeared now, as an elite Gundam Roamer for Zohar?

_Not even Optimus Prime expected her arrival. Does _anyone_ even know of her existence aside from my mother? Setsuna, perhaps? Or could it even be some secret faction within NCB_?

"Just who are you, Natasha Grace Ibrahim?" she muttered, before the weight of her eyelids overpowered her again.

*

_NCB Academy mess hall_

Many things had progressed to near-perfection after the Earthen-Cybertronian War. Veda, GN technology, and military weaponry constituted only fraction of these dramatic improvements. As far as Ammiel was concerned, one of the changes he could be most grateful for was the rise in the quality of space food. The fact that his sister was an expert cook didn't hurt, either. She was particularly adept at baking pastries, pies, and flour-based desserts: part of her skills had come from living with her mother under Lyle's Irish influence. Tonight's dinner was particularly scrumptious. He couldn't help whistling as he observed Wendy placing a dish of perfectly baked shepherd's pie onto the centre of the bench, completing the array of roast chicken drumsticks and steamed vegetable medley. Natasha sat a short distance away from Cassandra, her mouth open in impressed astonishment. "Dinner's ready," quipped Wendy, gesturing to the waiting cutlery that lay at Ammiel and Natasha's hands. "Don't be modest! Eat up, you don't want to be piloting Mobile Suits on an empty stomach."

"Why the feast, Wendy?" smirked Ammiel, scratching his brown hair. "I know you love your food, but still… this is spoiling us. You baked us those beautiful cookies in the TV lounge just hours ago."

"Why else?" cried his sister indignantly. She loosened her apron and took off her oven mitt, red eyes sparkling. "This is our first meal together as a team… as Zohar. Surely you two understand, don't you? Cassandra? Natasha?"

"We do," said Cassandra, and Natasha nodded quickly. "We're not the ones cooking. We won't presume to pick and choose what to eat."

"Did you see that horrible movie they're making about the Earthen-Cybertronian War?" asked Wendy, as she sat down at the head of the rectangular table. She sniffed, pouring herself a glass of iced water. "I had the misfortune to see the preview today. It's appalling. Mum and Dad look nothing like the actors who're playing them. They look like porn stars. And they got the factual information all wrong, too. Dad never beat some Decepticon called Thundercracker – he defeated the one called Soundwave! I've never even heard of a Decepticon called Skywarp, either."

"Nevermind the friendships, nevermind the love, nevermind the meaning of it all. They don't even care about what passed between Sumeragi Lee Noriega and Optimus. It's always been about the box office profit. For all our galactic travel, mankind will always be stuck making atrocious historical movies," laughed Ammiel. "It's the only thing we can't leave behind – Hollywood, that is."

"That is certainly true. But at least NCB is being recognized by larger society as a force for good – even if it is through stereotypes like these. Our organization has never enjoyed greater public favour since the futurescapes were introduced," interjected Natasha politely, her posture noticeably straightening as Cassandra began to eat her slice of pie quietly. Natasha carefully helped herself to a scoop of cauliflower, carrots and broccoli. "Well, anyway… I have heard many things about you, Ammiel," she offered, amiably changing the subject.

"What kind of things, Nat?" entertained Ammiel, pleased that the conversation felt so smooth and effortless.

Natasha looked eager. "Arya Gundam… that Mobile Suit is the successor to the fabled 0 Gundam, Astrea Gundam, and Gundam Exia. It is the most advanced in a line of Mobile Suits specializing in close-quarters combat."

"Trust me, Arya's not like Exia. Far from it," clarified Ammiel. He took a piece of chicken and bit into it, savouring Wendy's delicious marinade before swallowing and talking again. "I've been training in Arya for almost a year and I still feel like it leans towards 0 Gundam's original strength: all-purpose combat."

"What is it like?" asked Cassandra, looking at him from across the table.

Ammiel smiled at her. "Have you ever heard of a Mobile Suit called Reborns Gundam?"

"It's an old model, isn't it?" confirmed Wendy as she poured herself a glass of water. "A relic from the Earthen-Cybertronian War."

"Hey, hey. It was pretty damn good for its time. Anyway, Arya does look pretty similar to Reborns, and its Twin Drives are mounted in the same locations: the elbow joints," said Ammiel. "But my Mobile Suit is blue and white… just like Exia. It doesn't have an alternate Cannon mode, either. Arya's strengths lie in its anti-Mobile Suit ordnance. It's got a GN Sword, assault rifle, and GN Converting Shield – everything I need as a frontline soldier. I'll leave the heavy artillery and sniping to much more interested pilots… and Roaming too, of course."

Natasha nodded in understanding as the group fell silent, leaving each other to enjoy Wendy's food for several minutes. Her eyes suddenly met Cassandra's, and the young woman shifted uncomfortably. "Cassandra… is something wrong between us?" she asked anxiously. Her fork prodded hesitantly at her drumstick. "You haven't spoken to me at all since I arrived at Zohar. Have I said something that offended you?"

Wendy and Ammiel looked at each other, crestfallen. Perhaps they were foolish to believe they would wish away the tension that had been building since Natasha's conversation with Prime. But perhaps it was for the better. Cassandra hesitated for several moments before replying reluctantly. "You must have some association with a man called Soran Ibrahim," she prompted.

Natasha blinked. "How… how do you know him?"

"Because his life and his battles have been more celebrated and illustrious than you could ever imagine." Cassandra narrowed her gleaming silver eyes. "Soran Ibrahim… his codename was Setsuna F. Seiei, and he was a Gundam Meister. The legendary pilot of 00 Raiser fought alongside a woman called Feldt Grace, and Feldt was the person who adopted me after Mum and Dad's death. I was only a child of three when I came to know her kindness." She glared at Natasha, although it was in concentration and not in anger. "Mum never told me she had become so intimately involved with her former colleague from Celestial Being."

Natasha looked positively distressed. "Cassandra… I… I never knew that she actually raised us both. She told me Daddy was always busy with the futurescapes in Andromeda."

Cassandra gave a bitter smile. "I understand that, although I haven't quite wrapped my head around his intentions. Mum always spoke about him with adoration and respect. Maybe it's because of the memories. But I'm not my mother and my biological parents are long dead. I don't share the memories… or the affections that Mum nurtured."

"So are you saying that you don't trust me because of my father?" said Natasha fretfully.

Before Cassandra could reply, an alarm began to blare throughout the dining hall. Red lights coated their surroundings and their uniforms. To Ammiel's surprise and Wendy's excitement, the deep voice of Prime rang throughout the chamber, shattering the mild tension and summoning them to him.

"All Zohar members, scramble. A galactic disturbance has been detected. Proceed to NCB's fourth hangar bay, where your Gundams are docked. This will be your first mission, Operation Warcry. I repeat, all Zohar members, scramble," boomed the Autobot leader.

"You heard him," said Wendy impatiently, her painstaking cooking forgotten. She reached into her pocket and slipped on a smooth pilot's glove, one that designated an ace Meister of NCB. "This is our very first operation! We have no time to waste, everyone. Let's go!"


	4. Operation Warcry

**Chapter 4: Operation Warcry**

_NCB Moon Terminal. Fourth hangar bay, docking ports_

The darkness of Cassandra Valentine's cockpit fled as lights burst into blinding life around her.

The super soldier punched in the code for her Mobile Suit's launch sequence as a quadruplet of hatches slowly lifted in the dim distance, revealing the endless expanse of the solar system. The tunnels through which the Gundams would shoot through were three hundred kilometre-long rails designed to propel NCB's soldiers out into the vast vacuum beyond the moon and its host planet – Earth. Carved from the rocky satellite's mineral interior, the concourses of the bridges were reinforced by Cybertronian metal, comfortably resistant to the heat of the Gundams' boosters. Their power was supplied by Veda's near-limitless GN technology, enabling the typical Mobile Suit to complete its departure into space within a matter of seconds. Although each Gundam enjoyed its own individual hallway, each of Zohar's pilots could already see the hissing gates of their ports giving way to the uniting black canvas dotted with sparkling glitter.

"GN Drive functional, particle output at thirty-five percent and increasing at a steady rate," reported Cassandra evenly. She exhaled quietly inside her black and white helmet. "All systems are operational and reaching maximum performance." She looked into her main display and at Prime's face. "I'm ready, Optimus."

"And so are we," chorused Ammiel and Wendy. Their uniforms contrasted sharply against the others – despite Arya's blue-white colouration, Ammiel had donned a replica of Lyle's military-green spacesuit in homage of his father's exploits. Anew Returner had opted for a much brighter design, choosing a pilot's outfit that was predominantly fiery red and pearly white. Her slim boots tapped on the floor of her cockpit impatiently. She was happy to admit it: she felt awfully excited about this first mission.

"What is our assignment, Optimus?" asked Natasha, her face scrunched in nervous but determined concentration. She might have been a prodigy at the academy, but the real deal already seemed a daunting task, with heavy consequences if failure befell them. But Prime's confidence bespoke of his unprejudiced faith in their abilities.

"I will give you all a brief overview for what should be an operation of relative ease," said the Autobot leader, who was communicating with them from within his sanctum, the Osireion of Infinity. "Just a few hours ago, Bumblebee relayed to me a disturbance in the globular cluster of Messier Fifty-Four. Four stars of miniature size simply disappeared, without any trace whatsoever. Bizarrely, the frequencies of this solar fracas had been detected earlier in the Sunflower Galaxy of Messier Sixty-Three, where five small stars also died at an abnormal rate. I want you to scout out this disturbance and ensure that it won't attempt to reach our planetary system. Natasha will keep an eye on Cassandra while she takes Ammiel and Wendy to our intended destination. I've sent the coordinates to Sophia and Sacrament. This is your very first live Roam, so be especially careful, Cassandra. Taking two other Gundams into another pocket of the universe will be taxing. You also have to be careful, Natasha. Just because you're Roaming alone doesn't mean you have it much easier."

"Yes, sir," answered the teen pilot obediently.

Prime looked thoughtful, although his expression leaned more towards one of worry. "I'm hoping that it's some elemental anomaly in the space matter of the Sagittarius constellation, but if a sentient being is causing it, then I want the four of you to exercise extreme caution. This is only your first mission, and I will step in if I see it as necessary. Should I give the order to retreat, don't refuse. For my sake, don't try to be heroes."

Wendy smiled sympathetically into her main display, looking at the shining sensors of Prime. "You really love us… don't you?"

Before Optimus could reply, the solar furnaces of Arya began to hum. "Commencing Operation Warcry. Ammiel Dylandy… Arya Gundam. Let's go!" declared the Innovator Meister eagerly. The hangar was suddenly kindled by a conclave of jade, viridescent and aqua particles, and as seamlessly as the technology of his age permitted, Arya Gundam shot towards the distant opening, gathering in light-speed as its elbow-mounted Twin Drives reached the peak of their particle production. Sparks flew from Arya's feet as they were boosted along the lined metal rail. The rocky walls around the Mobile Suit had already become a grey blur, and Ammiel gritted his teeth in exhilaration as he streaked closer and closer towards the open gate. Within less than ten seconds, Veda had propelled him out of Moon Terminal, launching his Gundam into the all-encompassing abyss of space – the infinite locus of the futurescapes, of NCB's vision.

The stars and void opened up before him, and the sight of the solar system's silent planets was breathtaking.

"Whoo," breathed the half-Innovator, his mouth dry from the thrill. He punched in a command into his system, and Arya slowly unbent itself, relaxing its hands and legs from the initial lift-off. A slimmer, less bulky counterpart to Reborns Gundam, Arya lacked its inspiration's Cannon component, compensating for the reduced versatility with a powerful defensive shield that served a double function as a close-quarters weapon. Stored and hidden as a circular backpack, the GN Converting Shield boasted curved, Cybertronian blades around its rim. Along with its GN Assault Rifle and GN Sword, Arya was intentionally built for prolonged, gruelling battles against NCB's enemies. "That, my friends, was goddamn amazing," declared its pilot, as his scanner beeped in recognition of Aphrodite Gundam. "Sis… this is what we've wanted to live for. This is who we are."

"I agree with you completely, Ammiel," whispered Wendy proudly. "This is what Takeshi meant by the futurescapes." A vermillion coloured Gundam lined with white, Aphrodite possessed only one solar furnace as opposed to her brother's Twin Drive System. The fusion prototype of Anew's former Mobile Suit and Lyle's Cherudim model, it held a short GN Sword in its right hand and a GN Sniper Rifle in its left. Six GN Fangs were tucked against a sextet of aerodynamic compartments along its waist. A pink hue emanated from its visual sensors as it leaned forward slightly. "_We serve the Prime and his noble fight; let us pierce the void and rout the night_! Wendy Dylandy, Aphrodite Gundam – liftoff!" she cried, and her Mobile Suit shot forth, screeching at breakneck speed towards the open hangar gates and hurling itself away from Moon Terminal's sprawling, metal edifices. Advanced satellites built for surveillance and security blinked above the surface of their rocky host, acknowledging Aphrodite's departure from the lunar station and relaying it to central command. The moon suddenly shrunk slightly as she glanced out of her transom in wonder. This was really happening. She was now a true Gundam Meister of NCB. She turned back to watch her monitor, which was detecting the heat signals of her three comrades. Her heart pounded loudly. "This is _beautiful_!" Jade and emerald quanta swirled around Aphrodite's solar furnace as Wendy joined Ammiel, pulling at her clutch just in time so that Aphrodite could slow down from its launch and fly alongside Arya. "Everything's going smoothly so far. All systems are go, daddy bot. Cassandra? Natasha?"

"Affirmative," muttered the adopted child of Feldt as her eyes glowed a bright yellow tinged with red. "Cassandra Valentine, Sophia Gundam. Heading out."

And as she pushed her thrusters forward, the silver-grey Gundam crouched down ever so slightly, before vanishing instantly in a burst of luminescence. Cassandra didn't even need the railing or the Cybertronian bridge – Veda had granted her and her Gundam a unique power exclusive to those who chose the perilous but immensely rewarding path of Roamers. Sophia disappeared from the material realm entirely, and her surroundings folded into a brilliant, infinite white tinged with sapphire and emerald before bursting back into the dark matter of space. Within a split moment, reality unfolded once more, and the silver Gundam reappeared beside Aphrodite in a burst of GN Particles. Wendy gasped in impressed shock as she instinctively steered her Mobile Suit away. "You can Roam even at such short distances? And do you even need to?" she cried, staring at Cassandra's nonchalant face on her screen. "You're just blasting off from Moon Terminal!"

Ammiel chuckled inside Arya, unperturbed. "Cass is just showing off."

Natasha blushed as she watched the incident unfolding on her monitor. The yellow and white colours of her pilot's suit were even more pronounced than Wendy's. "To be honest, I'm going to do the same thing, too. It's quicker for us Roamers." She returned her attention to her controls, and as she did, her Innovator irises began to shimmer with iridescent brilliance as her mind began to quantize and unite with the GN Particles around her. She licked her lips. "Natasha Grace Ibrahim, daughter of Setsuna F. Seiei. Sacrament Gundam. Launching!" Like Sophia, Sacrament crouched forward, GN Drive humming loudly as the hall was flooded with twinkling lights. As they covered Sacrament and embraced it, the latter winked out of existence, leaving nothing more than a shoal of sparkling GN Particles in the hangar. Utter silence and oblivion pervaded Natasha's alert consciousness until the stars reappeared around her and the drone of her solar furnace could be heard again. The slim, raven-coloured Sacrament had hopped back into the world of matter, reappearing beside Arya with enough room to stretch out its hand and touch its Meister counterpart.

"How do you _do_ that?" asked Ammiel, shaking his head in admiration.

"NCB pilots need two things to qualify as Roamers: a mastery of quantization and familiarity with space coordinates," replied Natasha. "Because I'm the daughter of an Innovator, harnessing the quanta's powers comes more naturally to me. You and Miss Dylandy would understand that. But to determine and input dimensional coordinates in any situation is a skill that needs to be honed, refined, and maintained, especially in timed operations or the midst of battle."

"And now this skill shall be tested," said Prime, as his crowned face opened up on the pilots' monitors. "Are you ready, Roamers? Set your coordinates for Messier Fifty-Four."

"Take my Gundam's hands," said Cassandra to Ammiel and Wendy. "My Mobile Suit can bring up to two fellow Gundams with it into the wormhole it creates." At her prompting, Arya and Aphrodite slowly reached out with their arms and clasped Sophia's left and right palms, resembling children linking arms with their clever teacher. Giant e-carbon joints creaked as the gargantuan, humanoid war machines completed their union. The beautiful Earth was visible before the three Gundams, and they rose higher in accordance with Cassandra's guidance. "We are in physical contact, Optimus," she confirmed. "I'm ready."

"I'll be following right behind you," said Natasha. "Beginning Roaming sequence." Her eyes still churning with light, the Innovator's fingers dashed across her keyboard, inputting the coordinates of Messier Fifty-Four. She pressed the upper trigger on her control stick, and Sacrament raised its hands, bending back slightly as the upper compartment in its chest slowly opened, revealing a large, spherical, space-time warper. As Natasha completed her manoeuvre, the globe within Sacrament's chest began to spin, humming louder and louder until it suddenly shone with a brilliant light. The droning reached a crescendo, and the sphere shot out an expanding tube of pure energy. That energy rapidly coalesced into a discernible shape: a humongous cylinder, a tube that functioned as a passage to worlds beyond those of Earth. "Spacebridge ready," came Natasha's voice over the frequencies. Sacrament slowly hovered towards the pulsating entrance of the tube, its GN Drive lowering in its output of particles as the chest compartment closed back up, concealing the warper again. "I'll see you on the other side." And as she was swallowed up by the energy from the spacebridge, the portal quickly folded in on itself, closing up jealously and snatching Natasha away from the solar system. No trace of the Gundam was left behind except for a few dozen speckles of light.

Ammiel could not help being impressed. He had never seen a live Roam before, and it was much more elegant and fluid than he had imagined.

"So that's why Roamer Gundams have smaller cockpits. Sacrament can't take anyone with it, however. Only Sophia has that unique ability," observed Wendy, as Cassandra's Mobile Suit suddenly shifted. The Roamer had also typed in the coordinates for their intergalactic destination, and Sophia's chest was beginning to open, exposing a sphere similar to that of Sacrament's. It began to gather energy, and the particles around it funnelled into the spinning orb as it produced a loudening but pleasant humming. A flash of light blinded the Meisters. Before Wendy could blink, a spacebridge even larger than Natasha's burst into temporary existence from Sophia's chest, enlarging so quickly that the huge tube resembled a child's foolery on a digital graphics programme. Light poured forth from the cylindrical vacuum, and Wendy's jaw involuntarily dropped at its sheer beauty and brilliance in the darkness of space.

"Spacebridge creation initiated! It won't last for more than a minute: twenty-four seconds and counting," reported Cassandra, her fingers a flurry across her keyboard. "We're leaving the Earth-Sphere Federaton, Optimus." Sophia raised its arms and clenched the hands of Arya and Aphrodite tighter. Ammiel whistled loudly in energetic animation and Wendy chastised him to be quiet. A blast of energy from Sophia's GN Drive, and the silver Gundam flew into the portal as it almost immediately closed around them, swallowing itself and spitting them into the quantum realm. In the span of only a few minutes, their extraordinary journey with the quanta would be over. The particles would obey Cassandra and Natasha, and the Mobile Suits of Zohar would be spat out of the infinite white according to the galactic coordinates punched in by the Roamers.

But for now, they dived into the blind eternities of GN technology. They plunged into the streams of time, into the world of the ever-evolving Veda.

*

The mystical, wondrous portal reopened, hurling Sophia and Sacrament into an uncharted sector of the cosmos. Sacrament raised its arms as it was thrown into the abounding swathe of nebulae, asteroids and moons. Natasha quickly pulled back her control sticks to steady the Gundam's exit through the spacebridge. "This is Messier Fifty-Four," she called, her surroundings shuddering slightly as her seat creaked precariously. "Please hold tight, everyone."

A flash of light pealed forth from Sacrament's vanishing spacebridge and vomited out three lurching Gundams. Sophia suddenly released Arya and Aphrodite, and the siblings cried out instinctively as their Mobile Suits spun clumsily from the propelling force of the quanta. Sophia was the first to steady itself in the backdrop of the dissipated gateway. "Are you alright?" asked Cassandra as sweat trickled down her face. Roaming took far more concentration and energy than she remembered, especially when it required her to will the quanta to obey her set coordinates. But she quickly silenced her inner grouse. Almost all of her knowledge was gained from the classes, practicals and exams at the academy. She would be making a grave mistake to believe that her qualifications automatically translated into a proficiency at Roaming inside a specially designed Mobile Suit. "Ammiel… Wendy. Please respond."

"No worries. Everything's fine in here," grunted Ammiel. Cassandra could hear Wendy groaning on the frequencies. "Wow… damn. I couldn't see anything except bright light. I couldn't even see your Gundam's hand, Cass… but I knew it was holding Arya's."

"Well done, Cassandra and Natasha," came Prime's voice. He had appeared again on their screens, and his voice was pleased but cautious. "You are in the nebular cluster. Scan the immediate area for anything that might be interfering with the natural life cycle of miniature to small stars. And keep your mind open to the possibility that an extraterrestrial life form is causing all this."

"Affirmative," said Cassandra. "Deploying ultrasound." At her command, an almost invisible shroud fell around Sophia and began to radiate outwards across the ten directions. Her silver eyes narrowed in concentration as her digital radar almost immediately began to beep. She steered Sophia around, and her scanners quickly and efficiently traced the outline of a large object several kilometres away from them. "Optimus, what is this… thing I'm picking up?" she asked in alarm. Its density and sheer size is… unbelievable."

"It's got to be big if it can eat small stars. Our Gundams look tiny compared to it," confirmed Ammiel grimly, as the strange form began to twitch before them. The blackness suddenly moved, and three massive, kraken-esque appendages suddenly shot forth from the moving abyss. Ammiel barked in surprise and pulled back his clutches, and Arya barely evaded the massive tentacle that brushed past its shoulder. Natasha cried out in shock as another two cephalopod-like limbs swung at Sacrament and Sophia, and the two Gundams separated hastily, leaving Aphrodite to shoot futilely at the thrashing tentacle.

"What is this?" whispered Wendy, her grey eyes widening. "Help me, you guys!" she cried, her voice growing even more high-pitched as her weapons plasma beams bounced gallingly of the slimy surface of the apparent mollusc creature. "It's a freak I'm shooting at here! My sniper rifle's doing squat!"

"It's revealing itself," said Cassandra tersely. "Its carapace has some ink-like camouflage of some sort. It must be an intergalactic alien of some kind with unknown abilities…"

Wendy gasped. "I don't believe it."

One could not count the beady eyes that spread across the monster's amorphous, confused body. Larger than the retired Regnant model of Mobile Armour, this creature was by no means a mechanical or robotic entity. A hundred thousand squirming, blinking spheres of nauseating eyes covered in bubbling muck and gore stared out at the ten directions. Its manifold irises were narrow slits, glaring hungrily at the Gundams that disturbed its journey across the nether regions of the universe. Its revolting form was still incomprehensible, but Ammiel knew that the mucus that dripped down its viscous, shapeless body would be enough to smother his Mobile Suit and bury it forever. Cassandra had already relayed the scanners' images from Sophia to Prime, and he sounded exceptionally shocked. "That is a dimensional Supernova Feaster. They depend on small suns for nourishment and their hunger can consume entire planets alone. I didn't expect a creature like this to be devouring the stars across different sectors in our universe."

His orange-blue orbs glowed in outrage and self-reproach. "How could I have been so foolish to overlook this possibility?"

But he quickly recovered. "Zohar members, initiate a tactical withdrawal!" he demanded calmly. "Proceed with the contingency plan that I laid out for you, and – "

"Arya Gundam, Ammiel Dylandy. Let's kill this thing!" roared Ammiel, and Arya raised its GN Sword as the heir to Exia and 0 Gundam hurtled towards the Feaster, Twin Drives spinning keenly. "Let's take that freak down, Zohar!"

"Ammiel, no!" shouted Prime. "You're not ready to fight such a beast!" His point was aptly demonstrated when Arya hastily raised its shield to block a thick, fleshly tendril that bashed against its body. The appendage, thicker and larger than the Gundam itself, flung the latter back, and Ammiel grunted from the astonishing force of the greater monster. Before he could raise his GN Sword to sever the tentacle, another two shot from the throbbing, dark mass, thirsting for nourishment from living, breathing forms. Arya stabbed its blade into the convulsing, shuddering _thing_, but the nightmarish aberration did not even seem to process pain or aversion to external aggression. Its slobbering roar drowned out Prime's protests as Arya came under attack from three tentacles once more, and it was hurled and tossed roughly between the disgusting members. The Mobile Suit was already covered in extraterrestrial mucus, and the sludge was beginning to corrode away at the e-carbon. Any more and the entire Gundam would be consumed, along with its pilot –

"Aphrodite Gundam, Wendy Dylandy. For the futurescapes!" shouted Ammiel's sister. The supporting Mobile Suit hovered away and raised its GN Sword. "Shoot it down, Fangs!" Six blue and white, remote-controlled cannons shot towards the writhing abomination and began to unleash a hail of red proton beams at the thousands of eyes that dotted the throbbing, sickly, dark pink flesh of the Feaster. Three blasts from Aphrodite's Fangs punched into one of the flailing tentacles, severing it from its host and giving Ammiel time to breathe. The demonic eyes on the detached appendage slowly closed, and Wendy suddenly deduced its primary weakness. "Those eyes… destroy those eyes," she growled. "Cut away the tentacles, and it won't be able to track our movements!" But she could say no more as she was smashed aside, and all she could hear was the shaking of her cockpit and her own screaming.

"Cassandra Valentine, Sophia Gundam. Activating Hellhound." A massive beam rifle detached from the silver Mobile Suit's backpack and unfolded in Sophia's hand as it took aim at the tentacles that continued to assault Arya. "Eliminating target." A red light screamed from the elongated barrel and punctured another section of the vast creature's carapace, rocking the vacuum of space with a mighty explosion that momentarily engulfed all four Gundams. A roar of furious pain shook the rocks and hovering space debris nearby, and Cassandra could tell that her Hellhound's attack had struck true.

"Natasha Grace Ibrahim – Sacrament Gundam. Commencing assault," cried Natasha, as Ammiel's GN Converting Shield spun and cleaved through another many-eyed appendage. Sacrament reached for its Beam Sabres and ignited them, two angry flames of green spitting out from the cores of the emitters. "I'm coming to help, Ammiel!" Hurtling towards the main body of the Feaster, Sacrament plunged one of its blades into the crown of the creature and slashed wildly at whatever surface she could scrape the other across. A painful squelch sounded from the monster's raw, burnt wounds, and four more twisting arms hurled themselves at Sacrament. Wendy hastily directed her Fangs to protect Natasha, and Sophia began to recharge its GN Blast, aiming directly for the wounded area of the angry Feaster. But there was no time. Despite cutting away another tentacle, Natasha's eyes could only widen as a gargantuan shadow descended upon her. The curtain of her short life began to fall along with the nightmare's silhouette.

"No," she squeaked in desperate protest.

A long-range blast from Aphrodite's rifle burnt a clean hole through the beast's extension, and the injured limb withdrew as Wendy and Cassandra flew circles around the enraged Feaster, unable to incapacitate it completely. They had managed to resist its relentless attacks, but they couldn't force it on the retreat, either. Meanwhile, light-years away in the Osireion on Moon Terminal, Prime's optics narrowed as he observed the clunky, ungainly battle from the e-carbon screens. Nothing was going according to plan. Ammiel's hasty impulsiveness had affected his teammates, and even retreat seemed a luxury now. _I may have to create my own spacebridge to intervene in this fight_, he thought in consternation. _I won't let any of them fall at the hands of this beast_.

But it was far from over. Ammiel had never intended to be matched by his teammates. Despite the fact that his Gundam resembled a partially melted model of some sort, it withdrew its sword and raised its right fist, shooting past another tentacle and descending towards the central portion of the Feaster. Aqua energy throbbing and vibrating through its knuckles, Arya swung, and as it smashed its clenched hand against the creature's exposed tissue, a mighty _boom_ shook the nearby asteroid belt again. The Feaster quaked, its invisible mouth releasing another exhalation of pain. Then, to Wendy and Cassandra's shock, the eyes across the beast began to simply close, one by one, until thousands of them were closing all at once. The oversized abomination visibly slumped, and a fortunate Sacrament flew away as the tentacles around the Feaster's body relaxed, falling limply by its side. Then, as if mimicking a delayed explosion, the Feaster's corpse shot away into the indiscernible darkness of midnight madness, propelled by an undeniable force that had come from Arya's direction. Blood, slime, and mucus were all that remained, spattering the legs of Sophia and burning away at the silver coat before congealing into a revolting black gel. Before Natasha could even express her amazement, the Feaster's massive, flying carcass had disappeared from their sight and from their radar entirely.

Its presence despoiled Messier Fifty-Four no longer.

Wendy could hardly believe it. How could a single punch have achieved what they could not? "What's happening?" she demanded, as their combat frequencies fell silent. "What did you just do, Ammiel?"

"I forgot tell the three of you about this, didn't I?" smirked Ammiel. Arya raised its pulsing fist, and peculiar lines of blue light were running across its knuckles down to the end of its forearm. It was then that Zohar's members realized the distinctly different shape of the Arya's right hand. It was slightly bulkier than its left counterpart, complete with a black, armoured glove that hummed with energy. "It's called the Gauntlet of Sekhmet – my trump card, built in secret by Mileina and Fereshte. It siphons the magnetic power of the biggest celestial object nearby and funnels it into Arya's fist. In other words… I just hit this freak with that planet over there," he declared, nodding at a large, cerulean, unnamed planet in the distance.

_Such power. He never told anyone about this_, thought Cassandra to herself, staring at Arya as it slowly lowered its arm. _The Gauntlet of Sekhmet_…

Wendy panted in her cockpit, her hands trembling on her controls as she regained her posture. "Are you four all right?" crackled Prime's concerned voice. "Please, come in. Girls? Respond."

Natasha groaned, taking off her helmet and rubbing her sore head. Her deep red hair was damp with sweat. "I… I think I'm alright, Optimus."

"We aren't harmed," reassured Cassandra quietly. "We were very fortunate. I didn't expect to deal with such a monstrosity so early on," she admitted. "It's something pulled from the stuff of nightmares…"

Ammiel grinned, still eager to display his skill as a Gundam Meister. "Nothing's invincible. I knew we could take that freak of nature on. All it took was some teamwork to distract it – "

"**_Quiet_**!" boomed Prime unexpectedly.

Ammiel jerked in utter shock, and Wendy gasped at the thunder in her commander's angry voice. Cassandra and Natasha fell even quieter, their eyes betraying their surprise at Bhagavan's startlingly reproachful demand. "Daddy bot," whispered Wendy in a fluster. Her heart had not stopped pounding, not even after the battle's conclusion. "Have we done something wrong?"

"Ammiel, you and I are going to have words," said Prime sternly. His optics bored into Ammiel's shaken red irises as he stared at him from Arya's central monitor. "You intentionally ignored my orders and endangered Zohar's members for a hasty, impulsive battle that lacked any cohesive strategy. So you won, out of desperation to survive and to impress. Does it matter? Should you really be so pleased with yourself? You were forced to use your secret weapon – a weapon that harnesses the power of entire planets – and your Mobile Suit still almost melted into scrapmetal. How disappointed will NCB's technicians be! Even worse, you could have been reduced to a pool of corrosive liquid too, along with Arya. And this is only your _first _mission."

Ammiel opened his mouth to give a heated protest, but Bhagavan's venerable authority brooked no impetuousness. "When I give the command to retreat from an enemy of any kind, you _will_ fall back, regardless of anything your young, immature heart tells you. You have behaved unprofessionally and violated my directives. Such offences are unbecoming for a Gundam Meister of your calibre and potential."

His words stung Ammiel's ego, although they did not crush his spirit at all. Prime's reprimand was intended to help and to educate, not to humiliate and belittle. Perhaps it was for that reason that the Innovator Meister felt all the more embarrassed. He hung his head, unable to match Prime's gaze through the monitor. His crimson eyes burned. His voice was a disgruntled mutter, but his stubborn words were all that remained for him to cling on to.

"Yeah, Optimus. Whatever you say," he said under his breath.

Wendy nodded fervently. "We won't disobey you again, daddy bot. Please don't be angry with my brother."

Prime sighed. "You don't need to apologize for Ammiel, Wendy. I have every bit of faith that he is a good learner. It's just that…" He smiled sadly. "Leesa died an early death. If possible, I don't want any of you to go the same way. A Supernova Feaster is no weak monster, yet there are so many stronger beings that threaten Earth. I want you to be strong and prepared for Hytherion, but I don't want you to have a death wish, either." He paused. "You've done your job here. Now come back to Moon Terminal."

Wendy nodded quickly again. Aphrodite turned to look at Sophia and Sacrament. "Get us out of here, girls," requested Aphrodite's pilot.

"Understood," said the two Roamers, as their Gundams' chest compartments began to slide open again. Their faces looked grim and disillusioned as they quantized together, harmonizing their will and their coordinates with their warper. Their very first mission as an elite team should have been a cause for great celebration. Although they had survived and defeated their opponent, they disappointed their mentor, and no victory was complete without the unity of hearts. On this most important of occasions, that harmony of wills was lacking. Only their return to Prime would bring Ammiel's mistake to a satisfactory closure.

"Initiating spacebridge transfer. We're coming home, Optimus."

*

_Tokyo. The Crossroad mansion_

"How went the mission, Kara?"

"In all technicality, it was a success, Mr. President. The extraterrestrial threat was destroyed, and Zohar suffered no casualties. But it was a clumsy victory, and one that would have disgusted the Gundam Meisters of old."

Takeshi pursed his lips in annoyance at his aide's report. He sipped at his cup of hot, fragrant green tea to regain his usual calm. "Prime deliberately added that last part. He's as irked as I am." He was inside a comfortable room that evoked memories of feudal Japan. The floorboards were crisp and elegant in their simplicity. Two bright lanterns were the only sources of light. A garden cared for by Zen monks brought the sound of crickets chirping pleasantly into the night as he sat in the traditional Japanese posture, watching Kara set aside her papers. His blonde secretary was beautiful; there was no denying that. She was an Australian who had earned his professional favour during his last visit to the United States, and she made even an office outfit – one with stockings, high heels and a dark skirt – look mischievously sexy. She was also refined and had a taste for high culture, which was always an attractive trait in women her age. Being only one year older than her, Takeshi could even fantasize of her as his girlfriend, for she once studied in the university where they first met. He had been invited by the chancellor to give a guest lecture on the virtues of the futurescapes. Kara had vocally interrupted him in the middle of his talk, boldly challenging his reasons for reintroducing the super soldier institutes. Her vociferous, leftist protest had irked him at first, and to his surprise, the president quickly found himself in a heated argument with a first-year student. Angered at being questioned, he resolved to prove her wrong – to the extent of personally visiting her apartment and resuming their quarrel there. It continued into the night even as they succumbed to the passion burning between them, and after a week of wild, torrid sex, he offered her a job with a salary no other boss could outdo.

Were he not the president of the human race and she his lowly secretary, surely they would have been a brilliant couple.

Takeshi was an immensely urbane man with a taste for Japanese acumen, with the entrepreneurial audacity of an American and an almost Machiavellian will to power, characteristic of past Spanish rulers. The heritage of his parents had served him well, and it was what stopped him from feeling resentful of Zohar for performing such an unskilful mission. "A first operation that would have disgusted the Gundam Meisters of old… Optimus obviously means Setsuna F. Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, and Tieria Erde. He has been unusually harsh this time. It is always difficult to surpass one's forbears, at least at first. But I will give plenty of chances for Zohar to grow in power, until Hytherion ventures into our solar system again. And when he does, we will be ready."

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't the pilots of NCB have codenames anymore, Mr. President?" asked Kara, brushing back her hair. Her blue eyes looked into Takeshi's dark irises as her hands rested on her lap. "I thought Zohar's members needed all the protection they could get."

"From what?" bit back Takeshi, closing his eyes. "NCB is not a paramilitary. It is the world's mightiest armed force and comes under direct jurisdiction of the Federation's highest command – me." He swallowed another mouthful of tea. "There is no need to assign secret names to heroes. Soon, they won't simply be world heroes. They will be galactic heroes."

She sniffed and rose, straightening her shapely legs. "You never cared much for secrets. Not even the romantic ones." She strolled away from him, pushing the sliding wooden door to her left. "I'll be in bed. No kinky shit tonight," she called casually, before making her way out.

Takeshi smiled darkly to himself as her quiet footsteps died away. "Zohar…" he muttered, drumming his fingers against his cup's smooth surface. "You form an integral part of the future. Like the Meisters of old, you have been entrusted with a sacred calling. Know that, and everything else will fall into place, just as everything fell into place for Setsuna when he achieved complete evolution."

He slowly lifted himself to his feet, stretching out the stiffness in his limbs. He could already taste Kara's soft, irresistible skin against his lips.

"You are the instrument of my futurescapes, Zohar. Do not fail me, Optimus Prime."


	5. The Chained Maiden

Since the sudden expansion of NCB and the advent of Zohar, a new line of Mobile Suits has been manufactured to guide Earth and Federation's colonies into the new age of the futurescapes. Of the four, two are capable of Roaming and have been assigned to those capable of utilizing their multi-dimensional capabilities. More than two decades of advances in GN technology have pushed the limits of Gundam development to a level of power past generations could only have dreamed of. Recorded in Moon Terminal's archives are the embodiments of Earth's ambitions, of the Gundams that will defend the galaxy against Hytherion.

*

**Ammiel Dylandy: GN-018 Arya Gundam**

Model Number: GN-018

Unit Type: Frontline assault MS

Launched: Anno Domini 2335

Manufacturer: NCB

Operator: Veda

Known Pilot: Ammiel Dylandy

Overall Height: 18.7 metres

Weight: Unknown

Power Plant: Twin Drive System

Accommodation: One only

Armour material: E-carbon

Armaments: GN Sword, GN Rifle, GN Converting Shield

Special Equipments and Features: Trans-Am, Gauntlet of Sekhmet

Name: Derived from the Sanskrit word for "Noble One."

Overview: Arya Gundam is the upgraded counterpart to GN-000 0 Gundam, the very first Mobile Suit in the history of humanity. Arya is designed specifically for frontline assaults. It possesses elbow-mounted Twin Drives. It has a GN Sword, GN Assault Rifle, and GN Converting Shield. It bears a superficial structural appearance to CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam, although its primary colour is blue and white and lacks the mode for Reborns Cannon. Its secret weapon is the Gauntlet of Sekhmet, built into the right hand of the Gundam. It siphons the magnetic power of the largest celestial object nearby and funnels it into Arya's fist, resulting in a punch the force of at least a planet.

*

**Wendy Dylandy: GN-019 Aphrodite Gundam**

Model Number: GN-019

Unit Type: Frontline assault MS

Launched: Anno Domini 2335

Manufacturer: NCB

Operator: Veda

Known Pilot: Wendy Dylandy

Overall Height: 18.5 metres

Weight: Unknown

Power Plant: GN Drive

Accommodation: One only

Armour material: E-carbon

Armaments: GN Sword, GN Sniper Rifle, GN Fang x6, GN Shield Bit x6

Special Equipments and Features: Trans-Am

Name: Derived from the Greek goddess of love.

Aphrodite is the fusion prototype of her mother's former Mobile Suit, the GNZ-007 Gaddess, with her father's GN-006 Cherudim Gundam. Aphrodite excels in specialized close-range and long-range combat and uses a GN Sword and a GN Sniper Rifle for field dominance. It is accompanied by six GN Fangs for offence and six GN Shield Bits for defence. In a similar way to Arya, Aphrodite suffers from few tactical weaknesses, although its single GN Drive renders it statistically weaker than Ammiel's Mobile Suit.

*

**Cassandra Valentine: GN-020 Sophia Gundam**

Model Number: GN-020

Unit Type: Support and Roaming MS

Launched: Anno Domini 2335

Manufacturer: NCB

Operator: Veda

Known Pilot: Cassandra Valentine

Overall Height: 18.5 metres

Weight: Unknown

Power Plant: GN Drive

Accommodation: One only

Armour material: E-carbon

Armaments: Hellhound, GN Claymore

Special Equipments and Features: Trans-Am, space and time warper

Name: Derived from the Hebrew word for "wisdom."

Overview: Sophia Gundam is specifically built for a Roamer, and is the first Gundam of its kind to have a space and time warper built into its chest compartment. It can open spacebridges at Cassandra's command and teleport up to two Mobile Suits with it. Upon activation, the spherical warper will shoot out an expanding tube of pure light that allows Mobile Suits to pass through, entering the dimension, timeline, or universe of Cassandra's choosing. Because of the Gundam's investment in quantum technology, it cannot carry many weapons. However, this is not to say that Sophia is defenceless, quite the contrary. It possesses a powerful beam rifle, Hellhound, which fires rapid-disarmament proton beams. Modelled after her late father's Cerberus handgun, Hellhound can be held in one hand whilst the other deploys the GN Claymore, the largest and deadliest GN Sword in existence.

*

**Natasha Grace Ibrahim: GN-021 Sacrament Gundam**

Model Number: GN-021

Unit Type: Combat and Roaming MS

Launched: Anno Domini 2335

Manufacturer: NCB

Operator: Veda

Known Pilot: Natasha Grace Ibrahim

Overall Height: 18.6 metres

Weight: Unknown

Power Plant: GN Drive

Accommodation: One only

Armour material: E-carbon

Armaments: Sacred System (GN Fangs x4, Beam Sabre x2, Beam Rifle x2, GN Shoulder Cannon x4)

Special Equipments and Features: Trans-Am, space and time warper

Name: Derived from the Latin word "to hallow."

Mobile Suit: Sacrament Gundam is the middle ground between Meister Gundams like Arya and Roamer Gundams like Sophia: able to Roam, but possessing an upgraded assortment of weapons for self-defence. To this end, Sacrament possesses the Sacred System: four fangs, two beam sabres and two beam rifles, and four smaller, shoulder-mounted cannons that provide long-range bombardment ordnance. But unlike Sophia, Sacrament can only take one Mobile Suit with it into any created wormhole.

*

*

*

**Chapter 5: The Chained Maiden**

"Ammiel hasn't said anything to me yet," said Wendy, as she stood before the kneeling Prime in his vast, otherworldly Osireion. She was one of the only humans who visited this sanctum at all, for the existence of this sanctuary of infinity was actually something of an urban legend amongst even the personnel of NCB. Few officers and even fewer soldiers and staff had the privilege of understanding the workings of their president's upper echelon of command on Moon Terminal. But Wendy was one of Prime's bosom friends, and if their command centre ever came under direct attack, the Autobot leader had absolutely no doubt that she would be one of his last and most loyal defenders. She had confided in him almost half an hour now, speaking to him about the team's dissatisfaction with their first mission, Operation Warcry. She stood at the end of the long bridge that led to circular platform in the centre of the Osireion, on which Prime meditated. "My brother really did mean to please. But it's just that we're inexperienced. We were reckless and in a panic. We didn't want to fail the first mission you assigned to us."

Prime sighed audibly. His GN Particles swirled slowly around Wendy and caressed her back, arms and legs. The Innovator giggled. She hugged herself half-heartedly, unable to bring herself to shoo the particles away. They felt slightly ticklish, and it was a very pleasant sensation. It brought life, vitality and laughter to her being. "I don't blame him," smiled Prime, watching her turn her head at the shimmering lights. He may begrudge me for reprimanding him in front of you and the girls, but I had in mind your survival, not your success. Battle cannot be won by reckless, glory-seeking bravery alone. Foresight, intelligence, and discretion are all of greater importance. And know this: I do not intend for Zohar to fight battles they are ignorant about."

"Oh, daddy bot," cooed Wendy sympathetically, touching the radiant GN Particles with the tips of her fingers. "I'm so sorry that my brother made you worry about us. I promise you right now – this won't ever happen again. Ever."

"It is not for you to apologize," said Prime gently. "In some ways, it was my fault. I should have planned out your mission more carefully."

"You are the best," said Wendy immediately. "Even if you send us to our deaths, somewhere deep down I'll already have convinced myself that you had a reason for doing so."

Prime slumped at her words, which bordered on fanatical idolization. "That's too much, Wendy. Say that to me again after you've completed your second mission."

He suddenly let out a rare chuckle. "Do you remember how you decided on the creed of Zohar? You wrote down that poem on a napkin one day while having coffee. You were delighted. You didn't let anyone else have a say in what it should be like."

"Of course I remember. I had thought of an oath in the form of a poem. It was a brilliant idea." Wendy looked up at him eagerly as she began to recite. "_The children of galaxies look to the stars, with a blazing wish to traverse space and time. Take heart in our call as we journey afar, for we hold tight the hand of Optimus Prime_!" She laughed proudly as she finished, placing her hands playfully on her hips. "Admit it," she insisted. "You feel warm and fuzzy every time you hear that."

She suddenly paused, frowning. "Daddy bot. Why was there a Supernova Feaster randomly wandering the galaxies? You sounded really shocked when we reported in about its presence."

"Such powerful demons would usually prefer to have their own territory in any given sector of their home universe. They like to feed off the plentiful stars in their quadrant, and they guard that right eagerly." Prime pressed his thumb against his nose, deep in thought. "The only answer I can think of now is that the Feaster you fought was… forced away from its dwelling. It was compelled to flee its home galaxy and wander across other star systems to sustain itself. But this is still an abnormal scenario. Who or what would possibly see the need to expel a Feaster, or have the means to do so?"

"And it couldn't be Hytherion," clarified Wendy. "Creatures like Supernova Feasters don't even register on a level that the Beast of Time would find threatening."

The two fell silent, pondering on the baffling mystery of Zohar's encounter. But before Wendy could propose another possible explanation, her mobile phone began to ring, displaying the tanned, eager face of Eloah Haptism. "Wendy," echoed his deep, breathless voice through his visored battle helmet. "I am coming to see you. Do you have time?"

"Eloah!" cried Wendy. "Of course I do. Just wait up. I'll be right there." She turned away, giving Prime a quick wave. Given the vastness of the Osireion, the jog back to NCB's main halls was going to be a long one. "Daddy bot, my boyfriend has arrived. I'll report in later!"

"Don't bother," answered Prime indulgently. She blushed, taking the hint, and broke into a light run on the bridge, hurrying back to the main gateway of the sanctum.

Prime smiled as the doors shut behind the lovestruck woman several minutes later. "Human beings never cease to fascinate me," he murmured, as he returned to communing with the energies of the eternal Ennead.

*

"_And you may now kiss the bride," declared the priest, beaming as a gorgeously dressed, radiant Anew Returner flung her arms around Lyle Dylandy, leaving everything behind in their first embrace as husband and wife. Hours later, they would find themselves making passionate love in their bedroom, exploring and discovering and revelling in each other's bodies, their wholehearted affection intended just for each other. They had come as far as any other karmically-bonded couple: perhaps there was no such thing in the world as one true loves, but there were certainly soul mates. They had been soul mates in every sense of the word ever since their romantic ignition on board the Ptolemaios._

_They were still young. The night was still young._

_They had come so far. And now they would create life together. Their children would be their crowning achievement, the enduring testament of the love shared by Lyle and Anew. _

_More than two decades had passed. Admittedly, the couple knew that everything was ephemeral. Their adventures with Celestial Being had proved that. But it was the memories that remained as clear as a fresh snowflake – beautiful and ever fragile._

_Like a precious snowflake…_

*

Wendy giggled as Eloah Haptism buried his face in her bosom, and her gasps of wonder and gratification wandered titillatingly across her room. The Captain of NCB's Fifth Division had left his post in the Pacific once more, venturing to Moon Terminal to visit his lover again after only two weeks. It had only been half a fortnight since the formation of Zohar under NCB's endorsement, but their separation had seemed almost unendurable. Wendy panted and moaned repeatedly as she guided Eloah within her, and he was gentle, vigorous, dependable… _naked_. As _naked_ as she was in her vulnerability, in the emotional tenderness that she allowed those she loved to see. For Wendy Dylandy was strongest when she was at her most sensitive. She could almost match his strength in lovemaking – but only just. She did not expect to hold out against his soldier's prowess for much longer. She excused herself with the fact that she was a mere pilot, not a field commander. Her fingers clutched at his shoulders and her nails dug into his soft but muscular flesh. Saliva trickled from her open mouth and stroked along his neck. She cried his name in praise and commendation as they completed their consummation, and his quickened thrusting suddenly slowed as he wrapped himself around her in a grateful embrace.

"Wendy," he whispered hoarsely, kissing her lips, and then her cheek, and then her nose. She moaned incoherently again, still savouring the warmth trickling through her and regretting his slow, careful withdrawal from her. "I've made you my home."

"I have always been your home," she laughed, uncurling her toes reluctantly. "And Moon Terminal is your rightful home, because I am here. You really are a mind-blowing superman, baby." Regaining herself from the stunning orgasm that still sent shudders of fond memories through her core, she rolled over, covering her eyes from the dim light of her room's ceiling. Soon, she would want him again. His heart and body was far too comforting and amazing for her to miss out on another opportunity for a date. And he was much too _fun_.

Nevertheless, her expression had turned thoughtful as Eloah reached over and kissed her again. "It's… different now, isn't it?" she mumbled. "Mum's still working full-time, and Dad's feeling the age settling in on his, quote Mum, 'flawless body,' end quote. I guess that's the real weakness of normal human beings, isn't it? Time. Even we have to succumb one day, just not as quickly."

"Yes," acknowledged the other, nodding slowly. He smiled sympathetically at his vulnerable girlfriend. "A lot of things have changed, indeed. But your parents' love for one another hasn't changed at all, and neither has the affection between my mother and father. I hope the love between us will last our lives, too."

She purred. "So tell me, Eloah. If you know so much, why do your holy books not speak of a planet called Cybertron, or of a race of beings called Autobots?"

Eloah's lip curled at her irreverent cheek. Due to his parents' namesake, he was a devout believer in the omnipotent, omniscient Spirit that humanity called Yahweh. But Wendy, a self-professed atheist, was more inclined to find glimpses of the divine in superior beings of greater strength. The couple's incongruent worldviews had certainly led to very interesting discussions after lovemaking. "Perhaps the ancient Israelites never had the privilege of walking alongside robotic titans," he said, in a rejoinder to her challenge.

"Your God claims to reveal himself to men in the form of a burning bush," baited Wendy further. "But that's not as impressive as the resurrection of Optimus from the dead. And we _know_ that happened. In the year 2312, at the very end of the Earthen-Cybertronian War. The whole world was watching when Setsuna F. Seiei brought him back to us."

"I know. But it's not so much how the Lord communicated His divine will to us," sighed Eloah, stroking her hair as she rested her head against his ropy chest. "It's the fact that He set His heart upon us at all." He gazed down at his curious lover, who blinked up at him. "But I'm willing to concede that providence has a way of concealing many secrets from even the most fanatic devotee. Take Optimus, for instance. It's hard not to think of his Autobots as a race of metallic angels. How fortunate we are that they don't realize our natural feelings of awe. They mingle amongst us, live and laugh with us… and then they descend from the sky, smashing into our hapless, earthly soil with cosmic fire trailing behind them. Surely even the prophets would have seen them as messengers of the Most High. Little would they have known that they come from another world altogether."

Wendy's heart surged with pride at his insight. She was about to offer a philosophical reply when the laptop by her bedside table suddenly beeped loudly. She scrambled up and pushed a surprised Eloah away. "Daddy bot?!" she cried.

"Another disturbance has been detected, this time in the quadrant of the Fornax Dwarf," said Prime in consternation, appearing on her monitor. The fact that he was a being of Cybertronian metal meant that he was not flustered in the slightest for glimpsing his Innovator student's naked body.

"Another?" cried Wendy. "Is the reading the same as that of the Supernova Feaster?"

"No. It is something more primal. It is from the first substance… the dark matter of Nun that formed this universe and its counterparts." Prime grimaced. "Has Hytherion decided to act this early? Or is something else driving these manifestations? Wendy, I believe someone is behind these attacks… and I fear they will only grow worse. I'm sounding the alarm for Zohar. I have notified the president of this second disturbance. We may need backup. But for now, get dressed and come to the hangar."

"I'm on it," said Wendy breathlessly, and she launched herself out of bed, her bare feet striding along the floor as she made her way to her wardrobe. "Where's my uniform? Oh, that's right, it's here on the floor – "

Eloah smiled as he slowly rose from the sheets as well. "I'll come with you, Wendy. Let my soldiers help you and your friends."

She stopped, startled. "What? Why? I mean, how? How can you help us? You need higher clearance for joint operations with Zohar."

"The Fifth Division is one of the central soldier battalions within the NCB Army. Its objective is to aid Zohar in its intergalactic and interdimensional operations. As elite Innovators and super soldiers, we are only second to the Mobile Suits that are capable of travelling into galaxies and timelines different from our own. The president himself has expressly authorized me to act on behalf of Optimus Prime and those who follow him." He couldn't help his amusement at Wendy's impressed expression. "We'll come with you in the Omega Superior built specially for the Fifth Division: _Angelus_."

Wendy blushed in pleasure. "Then let's go, baby."

*

_Messier Thirty-One_

Eighteen years ago, Andromeda Colony was established by a team of engineers, astronomers, and physicists who had endured a painstaking and dangerous journey to Earth's neighbouring galaxy through the means of a wormhole. This endeavour was the first of its kind, and the expedition would have devolved into a catastrophe had it not been for the efforts of one man. He was the world's first true Innovator, the young Arab who defeated the pretender Innovades and saved the world from Megatron and the Decepticon legions. Through his ever-evolving Gundam and his own remarkable powers, he had essentially laid the foundations for the futurescapes in Andromeda.

Even in his absence, Setsuna F. Seiei made an indelible mark on those who remained on Earth.

Arcee had arrived as a formal dignitary on behalf of the Cybertronian immigrants to Earth and as the direct representative of Optimus Prime. Her body had been reconfigured and customized since the Earthen-Cybertronian War, returning to the bodies of a Tripartite Cybertronian. Her counterparts, Chromia and Flareup, had journeyed with her to Andromeda Central Command to meet with Imperator Kyndle, the supreme leader of the galactic colony. She was a sliver-haired woman of great beauty, and the black clothes that hugged her body accentuated her mysterious allure. Far from spoiling her attractiveness, her unusual appearance emphasized her feminine wisdom as well as a hint of charming vulnerability.

But there was more to her unique loveliness than simply her attractive assets.

"Your Excellency is an Innovator," said Arcee in realization as she stopped before Rhi and her Praetorian Guards. They were mantled men with metal pikes that seemed to serve more as defensive weapons. Their capes swept around their strapping, knightly bodies and covered their war greaves. They towered over their leader, but through their tall, Hoplite-esque helms, their hardened eyes shone with utter devotion bordering on adoration for the woman three feet shorter than they. Arcee, Chromia and Flareup did not know exactly what Rhi had achieved to earn the near-worshipful attitude of these superhuman soldiers, but it resembled devotees looking upon the divine body of a goddess. Arcee wasn't too surprised. After all, even as a member of the Cybertronian species, she could tell that Rhi was stunningly gorgeous.

The Autobot delegates stopped before their human allies on a high overpass that surveyed a large hangar, which stored row upon row of Overseer Tanks, Korsus Cruisers, Argonis Destroyers, and upgraded Overflags. Thanks to the joint efforts of the Autobots and Setsuna, the colonies loyal to the Federation possessed military technology light-years beyond what past foes could have thrown at them. Along with the Overseer Tanks, Rhi had also ordered a new arrival of Omega Superiors that would function as the main craft for the forewarned hostilities against Hytherion.

The silver-haired woman extended a slender hand to the nine-foot tall robot. She spoke, her voice a deep but feminine, sensuous intonation. "Welcome to our colony, agent Arcee. It is most wonderful to meet an Autobot willing to come out all the way to Andromeda. I apologize for the tardiness of my elite troops. Grand Admiral Lightwave was never the promptest amongst us when we were still in the academy. His right hand, Ambyr Johnson, should also be accompanying him to this meeting. She never leaves his side, so if he is late, she is likely to be late, too."

Arcee smiled at the Imperator, and the other returned her Cybertronian grin with a detached but sincere air. "I suppose I should have guessed that you were no normal human from your name," said Arcee. "It definitely didn't come from a nation on Earth." _It's probably safe to assume that she was born and accelerated to maturity before the era of expansion into Andromeda_, she thought. "You're no ordinary commander, are you?"

"You are right. I am an Innovator, and I am the first of my kind to preside over a galactic colony. I was handpicked by Takeshi Crossroad to govern Andromeda. And with you here, I assume that he realizes I cannot complete this task alone… which is a good thing." Rhi nodded. "I greatly admire your people, Arcee. Learning and logic has always been paramount amongst the Autobots. Their grasp of intellectual pursuits like art, hieroglyphs, and architecture creates stately civilizations worth defending and expanding. We of Andromeda need their help… more than we like to think, I daresay."

Arcee looked at her in pleased surprise. Rhi's bored eyes moved to her left, and the Praetorian Guards glided aside as two figures emerged from the sliding doors beyond and walked towards the concourse centre. The first was an imposing, square-jawed man with an aura reminiscent of Samson himself. His tanned, weathered skin was concealed under a cobalt military uniform decked with badges and stars along his left breast. His short hair was streaked with grey, and it was concealed under a commander's cap with the insignia of a rearing serpent – symbolic of the sea creature that was unleashed against the chained maiden Andromeda in Greek mythology. It was a fearsome motif and suited the broad-shouldered man well. And beside him stood a shorter, slender woman with her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Her black and blue pilot's uniform was unique and distinguished her from even the members of Zohar. It hugged her body tightly, accentuating her health, her fitness, and her agile flexibility. She seemed more than capable of holding her own outside of a Gundam's cockpit. Her deep, intelligent eyes were shone like twin sapphires.

"May I introduce you?" irrupted Rhi's voice into the brief silence. "This is Grand Admiral Solomon Lightwave, and our best Gundam Roamer, Miss Ambyr Johnson." The Imperator smiled at the stern commander and his ward, who nodded in unison. "They are Andromeda's first and best line of defence."

"The pleasure is mine," said Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup together, saluting Lightwave as he gruffly returned the gesture. Ambyr also raised a hand to her head, reciprocating Chromia's acknowledgement. "We've come on behalf of President Crossroad and Optimus Prime to gather an intergalactic fleet to support the NCB Army on Earth. We'll be depending on Imperator Kyndle and your cooperation."

"So they've begun to move," said Ambyr, glancing to her side for her commander. "The hunt for the Federation's enemies has begun."

"The pack of wolves has been loosed, eh?" growled Lightwave, his small, rugged eyes narrowing. He had folded his arms in thought. "I assume that Crossroad means business. He'll want all the resources he can exploit: Gundam, Innovator, super soldier, and Autobot, too."

"That's 'President' Crossroad to you. It would be nice to remind that boy that his obligation is to the people dependent on his care and counsel, not to a militaristic expansion into the seams of reality for its own sake," observed Rhi. "Identifying with his leadership puts one in the upper reaches of command… but as part of his inner circle, I also need to remind my subordinates to exercise their _noblesse oblige_ with diligence. Our people's natural awe of our government must be tempered with assurance that we will come to them for aid and support in advancing our civilization's futurescapes. Don't let power – or bureaucracy – blind you."

"But there is something more Your Excellency is saying," noted Ambyr astutely. "You are worried that Andromeda's foray alongside the Roamers of NCB will provoke an attack from an already agitated Hytherion."

The Autobot sisters paused, and Lightwave's thin lips tightened.

"I know," said Rhi softly, smoothing back her silver hair. "I suspect there is a greater threat looming behind the veil of realities. The Beast of Time is not idle, nor is he slumbering. He is doing much more than simply lurking in the shadows of dimensions and timelines." Her nonchalant voice gradually sharpened in focus. "The lines between the universes are blurring. Very soon, we may well encounter beings never before witnessed in the history of our people."

"New beings?" confirmed Ambyr, her eyes wide. "Then we must help NCB and Zohar to protect against those that may be hostile towards us…"

Rhi nodded. "I can't say what beings they are. But I will get in touch with President Crossroad and Optimus Prime. They're preparing for a new operation called Celestial Crisis. It will be their first active expedition to secure the dimensional rifts that are threatening to collapse manifold galaxies into one another. And the culprit behind this cosmic peril is none other than Hytherion."

"What is that damned monster's intentions?" asked Lightwave softly.

"I believe you're asking the wrong question, Grand Admiral," said Rhi grimly. "The Beast of Time doesn't need a reason to do what he is doing. Like time itself, he simply moves in accordance to his nature. There is no rationale behind his actions. He simply acts."

The Innovator leader smiled. "And now, we also need to act – decisively."

*

In the nearby galaxy of the Milky Way, Prime opened his optics as he levitated within the blood-red Osireion. His six hands were open and relaxed as he processed the echoing voices of Rhi Kyndle, Arcee, and Takeshi Crossroad in his head. His cosmic telepathy was extremely helpful in the communication of vital information between the star-systems. _I can understand the minds of every sentient being_, he thought to himself. _I can process their thoughts and I can parse out their desires._ _It is an evolutionary honour that I have accepted through Veda and the particles, in order to better serve those I watch over_.

The exchange between his Autobot delegates and the Imperator had been clear and unambiguous. NCB would make the first move against the tearing curtains of the infinite worlds. Zohar would go on the offensive. Their next destination would be the Fornax Dwarf quadrant, where Veda had detected a new disturbance. Even now, Prime could hear a voice in that distant constellation, roaring in primal anger and authoritarian sway. To his surprise, he could vaguely recognize that voice: it belonged to a mighty being made of metal. It reminded him of a Decepticon, but Prime could not detect any sadism in his words. If anything, they sounded primitive and clumsy. All he could hear was a deafening proclamation, a proud assertion that echoed across the manifold realities and demanded recognition and praise.

"_Me, Grimlock. No room… for weak_!!"

Prime opened his shining optics, disturbed. _Grimlock? Whoever he is, I don't think I can take any chances. I'm glad I was prepared to deploy additional forces for this mission_.

"Ironhide. Ratchet. Bumblebee. It is as I suspected. Different worlds are coming together, and we don't know how. Make haste to Moon Terminal. Operation Celestial Crisis has been initiated and I need your help," murmured the Autobot-Gundam. "I will contact Eloah and the Fifth Division. It's time for Zohar to move out again."


	6. INTERLUDE

**Interlude**

_A notice to readers – no worries, nothing serious has happened. ;)_

Interlude is basically a fancy word for time-out, and this "chapter" serves exactly that purpose. Let me explain why. I first offer an (not too sombre) apology for the slight confusion on part of several readers who find themselves slightly lost in the world I have created. I lay the blame for that on the author, but it is possible to do something about it. In order to rectify the slight confusion, I'm posting up several things that were used during my planning of this story. It's essentially a systematic explanation of the new concepts and ideas that distinguish Futurescapes from the more conventional storyline of TF 00. They don't make up a chapter, but they give a more coherent insight into what has gone into this sequel: the world of Transformers 00. It also provides abridged profiles of the characters that have appeared in this fanfic so far. I hope this entry will clear things up.

I'll be back with a chapter proper very soon. Chapter six is going to be posted next weekend (if everything goes according to schedule with my other commitments).

P.S. **Please watch this space**: profiles of the _**Transformers**_ (Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jetfire, Sideswipe, and more!) WILL be added later on as they make their sequential appearances.

**The World and Terminology of TF 00: Futurescapes**

Futurescapes: Since the emergence of NCB, the word "futurescapes" has come to denote the ultimate objective of humanity: to establish secure homes for current and future generations across all galaxies, timelines, and realities. The dialogues with alien life, which were the ultimate objective of Aeolia Schenberg, have been subsumed under the futurescapes, which are even more ambitious in their aim to colonize different dimensions. Futurescapes encompass all endeavours within NCB: building Gundams, equipping Gundams, quantum research, manipulation of time and space, Innovator growth, pharmaceutical and drug enhancements, opening and controlling space bridges, and more. A common phrase is to "realize" or "achieve" the futurescapes, which means to establish and maintain a galactic, multidimensional empire.

Earth-Sphere Federation: The united government of Earth. Since the Earthen-Cybertronian War, the Federation has expanded beyond its planetary borders in earnest, beginning a lucrative and productive colonization process that has not abated.

Colony: So far, there have been two Each settlement is headed by an Imperator, who reports directly to the President of the Federation. The defence fleet of each colony is led by a Grand Admiral, who answers to the Imperator.

Jupiter Colony: The closest colony to Earth, it is overseen by Imperator Valens and Grand Admiral Theophilus. Built around the gas giant, it consists of four large space stations orbiting the planet. There is close cooperation between the two planets' militaries as part of a joint defence initiative against Hytherion.

Andromeda Colony: The only colony that has so far been established in a different galaxy. A thriving settlement with state-of-the-art technology, it was pioneered by Setsuna F. Seiei and the original crew of the original Mobile Fortress, Persephone. It has close ties to Jupiter Colony and Earth and is currently presided over by Imperator Rhi Kyndle and Grand Admiral Solomon Lightwave.

Cybertron: The planet of the Transformers is ruled by the being that holds the title of the Prime. Due to the Autobot alliance with the humans during the Earthen-Cybertronian War, NCB has sent Roamers to the coordinates of the dead metal planet to research possibilities for human settlement. So far, efforts have been unsuccessful. Little do the Autobots and their allies know that there is more than one Cybertron amidst the diverse dimensions of the multiverse…

Prime: A timeless lineage of the original Cybertronian rulers, formally known as the Dynasty of Primes. The title "Prime" serves as the patronym of any Transformer that belongs to this noble lineage. In the beginningless past, the Dynasty ruled Cybertron and protected the All Spark, replenishing it with the energy harvested from stars. However, the Dynasty was also benevolent, believing that all life was sacred and refused to harvest stars with worlds inhabited by sentient races. The Dynasty was eventually betrayed by one of its own, the traitor who would come to be known as The Fallen. Optimus is the only surviving member of this extinct family. It is said that the Dynasty will appear in a vision to anyone worthy of using the Matrix of Leadership, the artefact that was used to unlock Sun Harvesters.

NCB: The commonly used abbreviation for New Celestial Being, an organization that was once despised by the world. Having redeemed itself in the eyes of the Federation government, it recruits, trains and dispatches Gundam Meisters and Roamers all over the galaxy to engage in the futurescapes. NCB has widened its scope of activity, training Innovators with special abilities and super soldiers with unique powers to pilot or fight alongside Gundams.

Roamer: The name ascribed to Gundam Meisters who were trained in time travelling and dimension-hopping. The unique Gundams of Roamers tend to emphasize different capabilities to those of the typical Meister, such as opening wormholes and spacebridges or exploring alien planets. As such, they are not as capable in combat as a Meister's Gundam.

Zohar: The Hebrew word for radiance or splendour, Zohar is the elite team formed to respond directly to the threat of Hytherion. It consists of two Meisters (Ammiel and Wendy Dylandy) and two Roamers (Cassandra Valentine and Natasha Grace). Ammiel serves as the frontline assault soldier, whilst Wendy acts as the de facto leader of the team. Cassandra and Natasha have the responsibility of taking Zohar to different corners of the universe as well as to other dimensions, timelines and realities.

**Characters**

_Ammiel Dylandy _

Species: Innovator/Human

Age: 22

Rank: Zohar Gundam Meister

Mobile Suit: GN-018 Arya Gundam

Duty: Primary assault soldier for Zohar

Complexion: Pale

Hair colour: Deep brown

Eye colour: Deep red

Height: 170cm

Weight: 79kg

Overview: The younger brother of Wendy, Ammiel is proud of his skills as a Meister and is fiercely loyal to Prime. He is eager to prove himself as a member of Zohar and possesses one of the most powerful Gundams of the new era. He doesn't enjoy acknowledging that he has inherited his father's carefree, sometimes contradictory personality and is prone to rash decisions that even Prime cannot predict. He is has a friendly relationship with the other Zohar members and is not particularly fond of the politics within NCB.

_Wendy Dylandy _

Species: Innovator/Human

Age: 22

Rank: Zohar Gundam Meister

Mobile Suit: GN-019 Aphrodite Gundam

Duty: De facto leader of Zohar

Complexion: Pale

Hair colour: Light purple

Eye colour: Deep red

Height: 164cm

Weight: 60kg

Overview: A splitting image of Anew, Wendy Dylandy has inherited her mother's loving and gentle nature and her father's natural aptitude for combat. The most mature and empathetic member of Zohar, she has created a family atmosphere amongst the team as a particularly feeling and sensuous individual. She treats Prime like a father, showering him with the attention of a devoted daughter. Wendy is particularly close to Ammiel. She treats Cassandra and Natasha like her own sisters. She is also an impressive cook and tends to prepare meals for the team members.

_Cassandra Valentine_

Species: Genetically enhanced super soldier

Age: 25

Rank: Zohar Gundam Roamer

Mobile Suit: GN-020 Sophia Gundam

Duty: Dimension traveller and intelligence agent of Zohar

Complexion: Pale

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Silver

Height: 167cm

Weight: 58kg

Overview: Cassandra is a kind and gentle girl, but the loss of her parents at the age of three has left an inerasable scar on her consciousness. She was adopted by Feldt Grace and joined NCB before Natasha. She has inherited her mother's politeness as well as her father's impatience for mistakes, leading to interesting tensions in her relations with the other Zohar members. On the whole, she is not shy, but grows awkward if found in a vulnerable mood. She hides a deep-seated awkwardness as to how to interact with Natasha, the daughter of Setsuna. She begrudges him for impregnating her adoptive mother with Natasha before promptly leaving again for the stars.

_Natasha Grace Ibrahim_

Species: Human

Age: 16

Rank: Zohar Gundam Roamer

Mobile Suit: GN-021 Sacrament Gundam

Duty: Dimension traveller and intelligence agent of Zohar

Complexion: Pale

Hair colour: Deep red

Eye colour: Grey/silver

Height: 160cm

Weight: 45kg

Overview: Contrary to her father, Natasha is friendly and outgoing from the get-go. Although she can be shy in the presence of men, she is unafraid to show her emotions, like her mother. She is the secret child of Feldt Grace and Setsuna F. Seiei, and greatly admires Cassandra and Wendy. In battle, however, her demeanour takes a turn for the sterner, and while she does not enjoy hurting others, she will not hesitate to fight in the name of protecting Zohar and the futurescapes.

_Optimus Prime_

Species: Cybertronian

Age: Millions of years old

Rank: Prime, Autobot leader

Mobile Suit: AUTO-01 Bhagavan Gundam

Duty: Mentor to Ammiel, Wendy, Cassandra, and Natasha

Overview: Optimus is the last of the Dynasty of Primes: the original, trans-dimensional rulers of Cybertron. The ruler of the Cybertron star system has grown lonely and reclusive ever since the passing away of the previous generation of Celestial Being. He admires NCB for fulfilling the final phase of Aeolia Schenberg's dialogues with alien life, but ironically feels that its organization and procedures are excessively mechanistic. He nurtures a fatherly concern for the members of Zohar, treating them like his own children. He is still unsure of his reasons for bringing them under his tutelage.

_Takeshi Crossroad_

Species: Human

Age: 22

Complexion: Tanned

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Brown

Height: 168cm

Weight: 59kg

Rank: President of the Earth-Sphere Federation, supreme commander of NCB

Duty: Head of Earth government

Overview: A child prodigy and a brilliant statesman, orator and strategist, Takeshi Crossroad is the son of Saji Crossroad and Louise Halevy. He is the youngest political figure in the history of the world to attain a double capacity in office, serving as president and as the supreme commander of NCB. He disagrees with his parents on the role of civilians, and has composed many treatises that urge individuals to actively participate in the futurescapes. He shares a friendly and professional relationship with Optimus Prime.

_Kara Ferguson_

Species: Human

Age: 21

Rank: Secretary to the president

Duty: Presidential aide

Complexion: Pale

Hair colour: Blonde

Eye colour: Blue

Height: 161cm

Weight: 45kg

Overview: An Australian whom Takeshi met in America, Kara is the president's secretary and represents him in civilian circles as opposed to his NCB persona. She possesses a headstrong personality that is sometimes opposed to her leader's cool, shrewd approach to politics. He keeps her in his employ, however, for her brilliance and the intimate relationship they share.

_Eloah Haptism _

Species: Human

Age: 20

Rank: Captain of the Fifth Division

Duty: Infantry commander in NCB Army

Complexion: Pale

Hair colour: White

Eye colour: Yellow

Height: 186cm

Weight: 74kg

Overview: A kind and affectionate man, Eloah is Wendy's lover and a keen supporter of her dream to work for Zohar. He is the offspring of Allelujah Haptism and Marie Parfacy and is highly religious, often crediting his strength and victories to God. He joined the military at a young age and quickly demonstrated a proficiency in harnessing quantum particles. He became the Captain of the Fifth Division, one of the many battalions for the super soldier army in NCB. He collaborates closely with the Innovators to realize the futurescapes and is intensely loyal to the president.

_Arcee_

Species: Cybertronian

Age: Thousands of years old

Alternate mode: Motorbike

Rank: Autobot agent, emissary to Andromeda Colony

Overview: A survivor of many wars against the Decepticons – the most recent of which was the Earthen-Cybertronian War – Arcee and her sisters, Chromia and Flareup, have found more peaceful employment as ambassadors of Prime to the Andromeda galaxy. Despite this new era of non-violent expansion, the sisters keep their skills sharp, preparing for the day when NCB truly meets Hytherion face to face.

_Valens_

Species: Human

Age: 45

Rank: Imperator of Jupiter Colony

Overview: A stern, forbidding man, Valens hides a dark past and is the ominous ruler of Jupiter Colony. He is suspicious of NCB and looks down on its personnel, though his exact nature and motives remain unknown.

_Theophilus _

Species: Human

Age: 49

Rank: Grand Admiral of Jupiter Colony

Overview: Intensely loyal to Valens, Theophilus serves as the supreme military commander of Jupiter's fleets. Little else is known about this quiet, dignified senior, who seems to hide his battle experience behind a benevolent countenance.

_Rhi Kyndle_

Species: Innovator

Age: Immortal

Rank: Imperator of Andromeda Colony

Overview: Rhi Kyndle is an Innovator and was handpicked by Takeshi Crossroad to govern Andromeda. She is the first of her kind to preside over a Colony. Her background is unknown, although it is safe to assume that she was born and accelerated to maturity before the era of expansion into Andromeda. She is a pragmatic but kind ruler, and commands the loyalty of the entire colony. She rightly suspects that there is a greater threat looming behind the veil of realities, but even she will be ill-equipped for the sheer power of Hytherion.

_Solomon Lightwave_

Species: Human

Age: 34

Rank: Grand Admiral of Andromeda Colony

Overview: The loyal subordinate to Rhi Kyndle, Solomon is a straightforward and frank man, but tempers his impatience for indecisiveness with a benevolent unmatched by any Grand Admiral. He is a rugged, experienced war veteran who will give everything in the service of his Imperator.

_Ambyr Johnson_

Species: Human

Age: 24

Rank: Ace NCB Meister of Andromeda Colony

Mobile Suit: GN-020 Magus Gundam

Duty: NCB Guardian of Andromeda Colony

Complexion: Pale

Hair colour: Blonde

Eye colour: Green

Height: 161.5cm

Weight: 56kg

Overview: She is strict with others and stricter with herself. Ambyr was the most promising graduate of the NCB branch in the Andromeda Colony. Developing a keen interest in mathematics, biomedical science and medicine during her time at the Academy, she became obsessed with the furthering the futurescapes with a Mobile Suit. She joined the army of Andromeda Colony shortly after the establishment of her settlement's establishment and came under the command of Solomon. Over time, she has found herself developing affectionate feelings for her veteran leader. She has a genius level intellect that rivals those of the Zohar members.

_Hytherion_

Species: Super-dimensional abomination

Age: Beginningless

Rank: Beast of Time

Overview: Once known as Apep the Chaos Serpent, the beast Hytherion is the remnant consciousness of the Chaos Serpent that was defeated by the Ennead, the great council of gods. He remains a super-dimensional life form and a powerful enemy that cannot be comprehended by ordinary mortals. His manifestations in countless parallel worlds make up a giant manifold being, and the latter is incomprehensible to terrestrial creatures. Looking upon the Beast's true face will result in permanent madness and immediate death. Hytherion can extend his hyper-dimensional consciousness to various time periods and worlds, and hungers to devour time itself, annihilating all realities into himself.

_The Ennead_

Species: Deity

Age: Beginningless

Rank: The council of nine, abstract beings

Overview: Before Cybertron and the All Spark, there presided the eternal council of nine great divinities, the Ennead. Re is first amongst them and is the god of creation, and his children are Shu, god of air, and Tefnut, goddess of moisture. The hidden air united with omnipresent moisture and begot Geb, god of the primeval earth, and Nut, goddess of the stars and space. The union of Geb and Nut brought forth Osiris, the Lord of Death, Isis, the supreme mistress of magic, Nephthys, goddess of decay, and Set, the god of destruction. Their host of heralds act as cosmic messengers of their will as they scour the dimensions for Hytherion, the physical body of Apep the Chaos Serpent.

Powers: As cosmic concepts, each divinity wields absolute dominion over their sphere of influence. They possess incalculable power and can make or unmake creation at will at any temporal, spatial, or spiritual location in the multiverse. They are restricted by nothing except the aspect that they embody. With the exception of Thoth and Netjer, they are the most powerful governors of the multiverse.

_Thoth_

Species: Ibis deity

Age: Beginningless

Rank: Supreme Being, scribe of the gods, Lord of Sacred Words, the Lord of the Divine Body, the Lord of Right and Truth, saviour of all beings and all worlds

Overview: Pre-existent and distinctly separate from the Ennead. For the Name, Thoth mediates all conflicts in the universe and pacifies all powers unto his reconciliatory will. He also serves as the counsellor to the younger Ennead. His aspects emphasize the tranquil, cosmic nature of his dominion over time, magic and knowledge. He is also indirectly responsible for the creation of Hytherion.

_The Name_

Species: Inapplicable

Age: Beginningless

Rank: Ruler of the multiverse

Overview: The multiverse is a daunting singularity, inconceivably immense to humans and Cybertronians alike. Before its creation was the Name, in whom order, chaos, eternity, equity, infinity, and entropy exist in perfect harmony. Only the distinct births of Unicron and Primus would usher in a new age of self-direction for the universes. The Name's children – Thoth, the Ennead, and the many other divinities that populate the multiverse – have manifested themselves as opposing, abstract forces of nature. The Divine Scribe, Thoth, has mediated these unresolvable conflicts in the name of the Name, overseeing them as they endlessly fight and reconcile and fight again.


	7. Operation Celestial Crisis

**Chapter 7: Operation Celestial Crisis**

_NCB Takalaman Base. 12:03 hours_

The magnificent Mobile Fortress Angelus was one of the most advanced Omega Superior models ever constructed. With twice the firepower and thrice the operational capacity of Persephone, Angelus was the portable headquarters of the Fifth Division, which answered to the president on Earth and to NCB central command on Moon Terminal. Her Octo-Drive System droned deafeningly as particles surrounded her in a pseudo-forcefield, waiting for Fifth Division Captain Eloah to board. "It's only Zohar's second mission, but we're already collaborators," joked Ammiel inside Arya. The powerful Gundam hovered above the streamlined, ebony spacecraft, observing the remainder of the Innovator troops and super soldiers. "You could have just joined Wendy and Aphrodite, you know."

"Angelus is our galactic cruiser," said Eloah. "It bears witness to every one of our battles and testifies to each soldier's bravery before the eyes of the Lord." He handed his assault rifle to his lieutenant as three phalanxes of Innovator troopers filed onto the ramp leading up into the hangar of Angelus. Altogether, one hundred brave men had been summoned for this operation. He waved his hand, and the fourth company split into two smaller groups and began to march past him. Their boots stirred up the hot desert sand. "Angelus will take us to your destination. Granted, she is not as efficient as a Roamer's Gundam, but she is already at the top of her range." He glanced at Wendy, who was clutching at the cable that lifted her slowly up to the high cockpit of Aphrodite. She winked at him mischievously, and his eyes softened with affection and mirth. "Don't bother asking again," he called suddenly. "My place is with the Fifth Division, with the army of NCB. I cannot and will not join Zohar at any point in the foreseeable future."

"Spoilsport," sniffed Wendy, stroking her purple hair as her slim, uniformed body reached Aphrodite's chest cockpit. "I can't believe you'd stay with a bunch of rifle-toting men as opposed to your sexy sweetheart, who also happens to be a member of the best team in the world – Optimus Prime's team."

"We of the Fifth Division are the retainers of the president himself. We take pride in what we can offer." He turned away, hearing the GN Drive of his girlfriend's Gundam spinning to life. In the immediate distance rose Sophia and Sacrament, their silver and black shapes darkening the bright midday sky. "Everyone has been accounted for," he muttered to himself, as the last, loitering soldier hastily passed by him. "If I'm not mistaken, Optimus wanted me to take three more of his men with the team…" He glanced around. "Where are they now? The operation's almost about to begin."

A roar thundered from the sky as three glimmering shapes descended upon Angelus. Wendy's eyes narrowed. "What are those?"

Ammiel smirked sarcastically. "They're birds. They're planes. No, they're – "

"Oh, be quiet," chided Wendy, magnifying the camera on her monitor against the backdrop of the light-blue heavens. She let out a surprised squeak as her eyes fell on a cascade of ethereal light. "GN – GN Particles?" she cried. "Then we're not the only Mobile Suits here."

She was right. Ammiel and Cassandra looked up and realized that the three objects flying towards them were bathed in green and jade from their solar furnaces. Eloah narrowed his brow in curiosity as Wendy's message was sent across her allies' frequencies. "Bum – _Bumblebee_! What are you doing here?" Eloah's eyebrow curved upward as he witnessed the bright Surya Gundam landing slowly on the hot ground. Little had changed. His golden crest still shimmered with the same brilliance that characterized his yellow Mobile Suit. His lean physique would always be the smallest of the Autobot-Gundams, but it was no less powerfully built. He looked up and saluted the Mobile Suits of Zohar. "Hello, _Big Buddha_," chirped the golden Gundam suddenly. "We have contact with your team and the Fifth Division."

Prime's voice could suddenly be heard broadcasting across the Mobile Suits' frequencies. "It's good to know you've arrived safely, good soldier. But is it still necessary to use my old codename?"

"Big Buddha? That's absolutely adorable!" cried Wendy in Aphrodite. "Why didn't you tell me when we first met?" she admonished Prime, slightly miffed that he kept secrets from her.

Eloah sighed in awe, closing his eyes at Wendy's words. "By the heavens. If the Lord God made us in His image, who made Optimus?" he murmured.

"It's wonderful to see you again," said the Meister of Aphrodite to Bumblebee, admiring the strong limbs of Surya. He watched her, dusting sand off his forearms humorously. "But we were just about to begin an important mission – "

"We know. That is why we've come to join you," came the wise voice of Anointed. The upgraded healer of the Autobots, Ratchet, slowly hovered out of the clouds above Sacrament, and Natasha raised her head in astonishment. He opened his hands, and cool, nurturing particles gathered in his palms obediently. His Gundam was one of the most unique Mobile Suits in the history of Celestial Being, for his particles could heal damaged metal entities at will. "At the request of Optimus, we've left our respective posts around the world to assist you in this galaxy-spanning assignment."

"But of course," said Ammiel in realization. He smiled at the long, e-carbon legs of Anointed and its wide, powerful chest. He grinned at the technician's oddly shaped head, which sported a Gundam's signature crest. "The old guard have come to join the new."

Wendy was about to greet Ratchet when the deep, husky, growl of a bullish robot interrupted. "The president better have a good reason for pulling me away from my troops. Those softies from the Seventh Division aren't done with my training – far from it." Cassandra looked rather unsettled as a bulky, black Gundam forced itself between Surya and Anointed, its twin fission cannons thicker than its arms. Ironhide had descended, glaring at Arya and Aphrodite overbearingly as he sniffed loudly at the scent of e-carbon. His horns rose into the air proudly. "So these are the kids that Optimus sees so much potential in? I don't see them surpassing Setsuna F. Seiei anytime soon."

"You're as harsh as ever, Ironhide," said Ratchet, looking at Mahisha soulfully as the latter's metal hooves smashed against the desert with a dull _thud_. What Ironhide deemed a "landing," Ratchet called "attempted murder." Anointed sighed as Eloah stared up into the stern, blue optics of the weapons specialist. "Just because they're Innovators and super soldiers doesn't mean they're our match in strength."

"Exactly, and that's why I'm giving them a hard time. Until they _can_ match us, they don't deserve – "

"That's physically impossible. They are biological beings. We are Cybertronian-Gundams," pointed out Ratchet in exasperation.

Bumblebee glanced at the puzzled humans and shrugged innocently. But before Mahisha and Anointed could continue their argument, Prime interrupted. "It's about time, everyone. Thank you all for responding to my summons so promptly. As you know, sudden rips in the fabrics of reality have been detected by NCB. We may be about to experience a multiversal encounter with other beings whose existence we never imagined possible. To consolidate the Federation and its colonies' safety, our president and the Imperator of Andromeda have initiated Operation Celestial Crisis to ensure that the entities crossing into our universe are friendly, neutral – or if necessary, neutralized."

"And you want us to help take down these possibly hostile aliens," said Ironhide. "How are you going to make sure our armies aren't stretched to breaking point?"

"I cannot be completely certain," replied Prime. But at least in this mission, I will ensure our victory with a concentrated host of allied forces. With the combined strengths of Zohar, the Fifth Division, and my Autobots, we should stand a good chance of defeating whatever is causing the disturbance in the Fornax Dwarf quadrant. I will remain in my Osireion and direct the mission telepathically with Veda. Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide – provide backup and guidance to the Meisters and Roamers. All data retrieved will be relayed back to the moon and Andromeda. Good luck, all of you."

"By your word," confirmed Ratchet. "Wait for our good news."

"And Ammiel, stick to your orders," added Bhagavan suddenly, giving Ammiel a sharp stare from Arya's screen. "For your own good."

Ammiel rolled his eyes but nodded as Sophia slowly moved to take hold of his Gundam's hand. Aphrodite shifted to join them, and Sacrament rose into the sky, its chest humming with life. "Initiating spacebridge," called Natasha, punching in the codes for light-year travel. "Destination: Fornax Dwarf quadrant."

"We're moving out. Our pilots will be initiating space-hopping in five minutes," said Eloah, looking up at the Gundams through his visor. "The three of you, join us," he called, waving at the Autobots. "Our ship has plenty of room, even for Mobile Suits."

Ratchet nodded, and the Cybertronian entourage lumbered towards Angelus. "This brings back memories, eh?" muttered Ironhide, turning back briefly as GN Particles from the warship multiplied in number. "Twenty-three years ago… when we overthrew Megatron a second time." He smiled grimly. "Your call, Captain. Get us to where we need to be."

Nodding, Eloah broke into a light jog up the ramp. "Take us to where Zohar is going!" he barked over the noise of the Cybertronian thrusters. "Don't fall behind."

As Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee filed in the yawning hangar, the ramp began to rise towards the belly of the craft. The particles had cocooned Angelus in a forcefield, but this new creation was not meant for physical protection. It was intended for galactic travel. Indeed, after several minutes of deafening humming, the corporeal dimensions of Angelus had disappeared completely, vanishing mysteriously into the aether that was the realm of quanta. The Mobile Fortresses had progressed far in technological advancement since Persephone, and it was no more evident than in the galaxy-spanning capabilities of Angelus. The Meanwhile, Sophia's hands tightened on Arya and Aphrodite's. The Gundams of Zohar were rising higher and higher, and they had begun to shimmer away into nothingness.

"Standing by for spacebridge materialization," reported Natasha.

"We're entering Roaming phase now," said Cassandra quietly, as she keyed in her assigned coordinates. "Hold on tight, Ammiel and Wendy."

"Let's do this," affirmed Wendy, nodding.

Ammiel grinned in anticipation as the world closed in on the Gundams and the quantum paradise opened around his cockpit. The thrills of several lifetimes were guaranteed every time he seated himself in his beloved Arya. The reaches of Gundam had completely surpassed that of the old Meisters. Celestial Being had become the guardians of the entire universe.

"And so Operation Celestial Crisis begins," whispered Eloah, as the eternities embraced them and shut out everything else.

*

_Fornax Dwarf quadrant_

"Angelus, entering hyperspace!" Eloah's gloved hand tightened on the belt strapped across his torso as his lieutenant barked out a warning. "Hold on tight!" The Captain's eyes narrowed inside his expressionless helmet as the world around them flittered into darkness, before bursting out again in a kaleidoscope of dazzling blue and white. The warship shuddered loudly, and the metal floor began to vibrate uncomfortably. A flash of bright light engulfed them again, before pealing away to reveal a blood-red firmament. Up in the clouds shimmered four forms, and they promptly materialized into the air at Cassandra and Natasha's commands. They were here – on an unknown planet, one that had coincided with the Roamers' coordinates. "Open the hangar for the Autobots!" shouted Eloah over the roar of the screaming thrusters. The ship's pilot nodded, and the Autobot-Gundams had soon joined their Zohar counterparts, who had spread their arms in synchronization to steady the after-effects of the Roam. The red earth was growing larger by the heartbeat, and Ironhide was the first to touchdown, slamming into the ground roughly and balancing himself with a clenched fist.

"Is everyone here?" he snorted.

"Present and accounted for," came the voice of Ratchet. Anointed Gundam had lifted its GN Chainsaw from its backpack, and shimmering particles now brought a new kind of light to the apocalyptic wasteland that was their new location. "Look up there," said the healer, pointing at the sky as Bumblebee's feet pressed into the volcanic soil tightly. "Angelus is descending."

Soldiers were already descending from an open hatch from the vast Mobile Fortress, their enhanced bodies having no use for ropes or platforms. They were almost spontaneous in their landing, but they quickly shifted back into disciplined phalanxes once the shock in their legs had worn off. Their commander was the last to join them. "What is this?" asked Eloah, looking around at the barren earth. "Optimus never told us about a solitary planet on which we would be… completely exposed." He looked out at the endless horizon. It was the same wherever he landed his eyes. "Keep a sharp eye, gentlemen," he cautioned his men, and the Innovators and super soldiers raised their rifles at the ready. "An enemy ambush is useless if we're ready for it."

"It almost resembles Mars," whispered Wendy. Her Gundam released Sophia's hand. "But what could have made Optimus decide to send us out here?"

Ammiel licked his lips. He drew Arya's GN Sword and activated its Converting Shield. "Team Zohar, the Autobot old guard, and the Fifth Division… we aren't any ragtag squadron. Optimus probably knows the power of whoever's barging into our universe."

Ironhide's optics were suspicious as he sniffed the air warily. "This planet… has been conquered by a king. And that king doesn't want us here." His Fission Launchers suddenly hummed to life, and sapphire light ignited the proton chambers within as they began to spin in preparation for battle. Bumblebee and Ratchet took his hint and crouched slightly, aware of an imminent attack on their newly arrived force.

"Ironhide, what do you sense?" asked Eloah. But before he could even theorize on the nature of their opponent, the earth beneath him had begun to tremble. Murmurs of surprise could be heard from his troops as he bent his knees to regain balance. "What's going on?" he said tersely.

"Watch out!" roared Ironhide, as the ground before Bumblebee yawned open and erupted. A gargantuan shadow loomed over the cautious NCB soldiers. Bumblebee raised his Solar Blaster and began to fire at what seemed to be a coiling, platinum wurm of some alien species. But it had no face, and it thrashed wildly and brainlessly as the Autobots backed away. Ironhide looked confident, however. "This guy's not much larger than us. We can take him easily." He aimed his Fission Cannons at the wurm that had burst from the rocky earth. But before he could activate his GN technology, his feet had left the soil, and he was flung back as an earthquake sent several dozen soldiers in the phalanxes stumbling back. Something else was emerging from underneath the ground, and it was visibly connected to the metal wurm. It was only then that Ironhide realized his mistaken judgement. He berated himself silently.

"This is no wurm," he grunted.

"This is a different beast altogether," said Cassandra grimly, as the totality of their aggressor's form split open the very rock that held the surface world together. Rock and dirt fell away from the gleaming silver. It loomed over the Gundams, oblivious to the Mobile Suits that were still in the heavens. The Roamer's eyes widened. "What – what is this?" she stuttered in shock as she glimpsed tiny arms that were disproportionate to its massive body, from which extended two powerfully constructed hindlimbs. The entity they had mistaken for a wurm was in fact a tail, trailing menacingly behind the bipedal titan. The Autobot-Gundams blanched in bewilderment, but their human allies could recognize the beast immediately. It was the unmistakable form of a long-extinct, prehistoric predator that had died out more than sixty-five million years ago on planet Earth, along with the rest of its reptilian kind. It had reigned as one of the most majestic and terrifying carnivores during the epoch known as the Cretaceous, and had gained worldwide fame in the human era as the supreme tyrant of the dinosaurs. Red optical sensors blazed in primeval anger at intruders, and a pair of platinum, indestructible jaws snapped forebodingly, itching to crush Gundam metal.

It released a deafening roar, and a shockwave blasted through the desert, forcing Eloah and his men to hold up their arms to protect themselves from the sudden typhoon. "Kids! What in the All Spark is this monster?!" roared Ironhide, as Ratchet and Bumblebee readied their GN weapons.

"It's a… T-Rex?" blurted Ammiel in disbelief. "A _robotic_ T-Rex?"

"Who could have built this creature?" cried Wendy, watching in horror as the Fifth Division gave ground to the advancing beast. "Its strength seems staggering!" She pushed her gears forward. "Wendy Dylandy, Aphrodite Gundam. Engaging enemy!"

"No one build _Grimlock_!" bellowed the sentient tyrannosaurus in outrage. Eloah and his retreating troops began to fire their assault rifles at him, but a single thrash of his tail sent half of the division flying back. Screams and breaking bones punctured the air of the dusty, abandoned planet. More men scattered in panic even as Eloah roared at them to regather for a counterattack. "Me… king!" he thundered, as he shrugged off a blast from Bumblebee's cannon. Smoke sizzled from his armour as he charged, flattening another unfortunate group of scattered soldiers. His gaze was focused directly at Ratchet, who had landed on the earth to engage him. Only slightly taller than its mighty attacker, Anointed Gundam braced itself for impact by holding up its shrieking GN Chainsaw. Ratchet stared at Grimlock defiantly, daring him to run into the waiting, turning blade of his ferocious melee weapon. Completely undaunted, the tyrannosaurus simply lowered his head and crashed into Ratchet, pushing his own chainsaw against him and sending the Autobot toppling to the ground. Before he could soar away, however, Grimlock's clawed foot had smashed into the leg of Anointed, cleanly crushing it under his enormous weight. His limb snapped in two, Ratchet could not help crying out at the unexpected pain.

"He… he can speak," stuttered a stunned Natasha.

"This isn't a manifestation of Hytherion," whispered Ratchet. His hand scrabbled at the scorched, scarred ground. "He is our kin. He is our brother, from a different corner of the fabric we call reality."

Promptly forgetting about Ratchet, Grimlock roared and turned to fight off an enraged Ironhide. As Mahisha fired two nuclear missiles from its GN Fission Launchers, Grimlock opened his jaws, and from within his yawning mouth emitted a deathly, fiery brilliance. The light shot out in a straight, unbending line, colliding with Ironhide's missiles before they had even left the immediate vicinity around Mahisha. They quickly crumpled at the unknown properties of the red laser, and exploded in two mushroom clouds that engulfed the wider area. Ironhide roared in outrage and pain as his own payload detonated around him, sending him soaring abruptly into the sky. "Me king. Me ruler!" cried Grimlock, standing triumphant over several dozen more corpses of NCB super soldiers.

But Grimlock had spoken too soon. Arya and Aphrodite had quickly taken Ratchet's place, and their swords were scraping loudly against Grimlock's armour. "You, king? Of who?" mocked Ammiel, pressing Arya's sword harder against the top of Grimlock's silver head. But it was barely denting his incredibly durable steel. _Just what was this guy built out of_? thought the Meister in aggravation. _It's as if our weapons – our GN weapons from Veda itself – are little more than second-rate toys_!

The crimson optics of the tyrannosaurus glinted. "Me king… of the _**Dinobots**_!" he crowed, and behind Arya, his whip-like tail smashed into Aphrodite's back, hurling it past the combatants and sending it crashing across the sundered desert. Wendy's scream could be heard across the Mobile Suits' frequencies as Ammiel turned around in horror. How did he manage to move so quickly? He was colossal and bulky. Yet his battle tempo was that of a opportunistic, ruthless warrior. Perhaps he had deliberately put on a front of clumsiness, allowing his opponents to think of him as less formidable than he really was.

_How could we have been so complacent? This monster cannot be taken lightly– far from it_! "Wendy!" cried Eloah. "Are you alright?"

The damage to Aphrodite was much greater than Wendy had initially thought. A hole had opened in the torso of the Mobile Suit, barely missing the GN Drive itself and exposing the pilot's cockpit to the hostile, burning atmosphere. Her right arm lay limply beside her, snapped at the elbow. Tears of pain and frustration trickled down her cheeks as her left hand clutched at her pierced side. A shard of metal from her controls had broken loose and embedded itself into her obliques. The bleeding was profuse. She swore as blood sprayed from her lips and spattered the interior of her helmet. "Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it."

Ammiel's shock was the opportunity that Grimlock had wanted. "Me, think you stupid!" he crowed, as his superior strength gradually overcame the struggling Arya. The heir to 0 Gundam was flung aside as the tyrannosaurus began to withdraw its physical structure, his plates folding inwards and reforming as different body components. His tiny arms quickly disappeared inside a mass of grey panes, and the claws of his feet withdrew, giving way to paler, thicker boots that were angular and almost boxlike in their structure. Eloah and his super soldiers continued to fire relentlessly at the transforming titan, but the bullets from their assault rifles bounced uselessly off his broadening chest, which was beginning to reveal an orange and white chestplate. And at the centre of its indestructible metal was an encased emblem of…

An Autobot?

A groaning Ratchet visibly blanched, and Ironhide swore. Ammiel, Cassandra, and Natasha stared at their attacker in astonishment and disbelief. The broad face. The set jaw. The haunting eyes that seemed to be shedding rivers of tears. There was no mistaking the honourable symbol of Cybertron's champions. But how could it have made its way onto a beast like Grimlock? No longer did his back lean forward in a predatory hunch – he was already standing upright. He was becoming less reptilian and more… humanoid. His head suddenly split in half, jaws collapsing back and revealing the jet-black head of a Transformer with an ebony faceplate that concealed his lips – if he had any. But unlike the optical sensors of other Cybertronians, Grimlock's visual scanners were protected within a wide red visor, a glowing red screen that stretched from one end of his warrior's helm to the other. The cyclopean fighter raised his sturdy, robust arms. His right hand clutched an energy sword that crackled with mysterious, pulsing lightning. The crackling power swathed itself around the long blade, casting a dark shadow over the stupefied allies that surrounded him.

Grimlock snorted dismissively. _These_ were the weaklings that dared to challenge him for control of this planet?

"Me say again. Me Grimlock. Me, your master!"

*

"So this is a Dinobot – he doesn't even need to have GN technology to give us a workout," growled a sweaty Ammiel, as Grimlock loomed before Arya Gundam, in his robot mode. "He's an Autobot, but I've never seen one with a speech impediment. I didn't think a bastard like this could be working for Optimus."

"But this cannot be," whispered Ratchet, hovering slowly into the air. He readied his GN Chainsaw again, which had been responsible for the deep gash in his own chest. "We've never even met him before."

Ironhide's optics were wide in astonishment as Grimlock lumbered forward and initiated a sudden slash at Arya. Arya barely managed to parry the unexpectedly swift attack, and its GN Sword began to crack at the blade's edge as Grimlock's monstrous strength sent Arya skidding back several yards. Smoke sizzled from the soles of the Gundam's feet as Grimlock followed through. He rained down blow after blow on Arya's raised shield, bashing relentlessly against the weakening e-carbon. Dull but deafening thumping resonated throughout the dry wasteland. "He can transform, but I have never even seen this kind of Cybertronian on my planet before. Could this… Autobot… be from another reality?"

Ironhide started in realization. "Natasha, who in the Fallen's name is he?!" he roared.

Natasha could only squeak in reply as Ammiel's Gundam collapsed onto one knee from the force of Grimlock's sword. Before the Meister could recover, a contemptuous white foot from the Dinobot leader smashed into Arya's face and sent it reeling back helplessly. Ammiel groaned in pain and panic as his cockpit shuddered loudly. No longer registering a threat from Arya, Grimlock looked up into the sky and directly at her Gundam. His left hand reached for a large, double-barrelled rocket launcher at his side and aimed it at her.

"You, come down," he demanded.

Two heat-seeking missiles burst forth from his cannon and hurtled towards Sacrament. "I don't know, Ironhide. I'm so sorry," squealed Natasha helplessly, as her Mobile Suit flew back and drew its GN Pistols, firing repeatedly at the armour of the intelligent rockets. When her armaments failed to penetrate them, she pushed her thrusters forward, letting out a shrill battlecry. Bumblebee and Cassandra joined her desperate charge, and Sophia Gundam released two well-placed shots from its beam rifle Hellhound, obliterating Grimlock's warheads from afar. But Sacrament could not capitalize on their advantage. Before Natasha could blink, her Gundam's hands been sliced off, and the defenceless Mobile Suit could not even draw its Beam Sabre to counter the blade that cleaved across its torso, sending it toppling to the ground and its pilot into unconsciousness.

Grimlock paused as Bumblebee's colloid particles cast a disorientating shadow over him, but was nevertheless prepared when Surya landed and began to fire its Solar Blaster. He raised his sword and shrugged off the first three explosions, before lunging and swinging a wide arc of energon. Bumblebee staggered back, shocked that the Dinobot was hardly affected by the disabling particles that were so crucial to ending the Decepticon invasion of Earth in 2312. A deep gash had been carved across his chest – the sword's reach was much longer than he had anticipated. He lurched as Grimlock struck again, who simultaneously blocked an angry swing from Sophia's GN Claymore. Sophia disentangled its blade from Grimlock's forearm and brought it down upon his head. But the Dinobot was growing impatient. Even as he fired two warheads directly into Bumblebee's chest, he readjusted his stance and parried Sophia with his energon blade. Cassandra stared furiously into her monitor, glaring at the emotionless expression of her adversary. Surya was twitching on the ground, unable to recover from the devastating, point-blank shot. Only an injured Ratchet and Ironhide remained, and even they were pinned down as Grimlock casually fired at them while engaging Sophia's attack.

"If we can't beat you… I'll simply take you to a pocket dimension and leave you there," gritted Cassandra. "I might not be neutralizing you completely, but the probability of another dimensional fusion like this will be near zero – "

"Too many words! Headache! Me crush you!" roared Grimlock, and before Cassandra could punch in her coordinates, she felt the left flank of her Mobile Suit creak. Heaving, she was flung forward, her helmet bashing against her controls as a mighty explosion rocked Sophia. She screamed in trauma and dismay. The Dinobot had fired two of his gigantic projectiles into Sophia's midsection. The Roamer Gundam folded and collapsed under the weight of its destroyed upper body, and Grimlock dismissively shoved it away, staring at Anointed and Mahisha. "Only you left," he declared, as Ratchet and Ironhide hurtled towards him, recharging their weapons.

The battle was reaching a crescendo, but neither Zohar nor the Fifth Division could weather the force of nature that was the interdimensional Autobot. "Damn him. Damn him for daring to hurt Wendy," gritted Eloah, watching powerlessly as Grimlock charged past Ironhide's missiles and locked blades with Ratchet's spinning chainsaw. He coughed, unwilling to believe he and his men could be so powerless. "His strength… is monstrous. He can take on seven Gundams and our army by himself, and he doesn't even have GN technology!" His heart pounded in his ears angrily. "If we don't succeed in this operation… what will happen to us? What will happen to the dimensions that Optimus warned us of…?" His head swam as he glimpsed Grimlock stabbing Ratchet in the abdomen. Explosions rocked the planet as he kicked the hapless Autobot-Gundam away. "I… I must contact President Crossroad for reinforcements…"

"Eloah, look out!" screamed Wendy, as the Dinobot turned his attention towards the surviving soldiers, who numbered only in the dozens. The Innovators did not despair, but their long-range fire did little to even irritate Grimlock. The defeated Aphrodite reached out with a shattered hand. "Please… run away."

Out of instinct, Eloah rolled away as Bumblebee's clenched fist landed cleanly against Grimlock's face. The Autobot-Gundam had recovered slightly, and he wasted none of his regained energy to attack Grimlock again. The latter stumbled back briefly, before resuming his lumber. "You want death?!" he bellowed, as Surya raised its hands, preparing to weave past the inevitable swings from his sword.

But those swings would not come.

"I'm sure Optimus wouldn't mind me using it this time," smiled Ammiel, as blood trickled from inside his mouth. While Grimlock had been skirmishing with Anointed and Mahisha, Arya had quietly and swiftly flown towards the Dinobot from behind. Now, its right gauntlet glowed with power as its pilot deployed the Fist of Sekhmet, smashing its fist into Grimlock's back and striking the unsuspecting Dinobot with the magnetic force of the planet they battled on. Grimlock roared in shock as he crashed against Bumblebee, who hastily rolled away as the Dinobot tumbled almost comically along the blasted, sandy ground. He skidded to a stop, his hand crushing pebbles and rocks below. There was a deep cavity in his heavily damaged torso, and it was sizzling and sputtering from Arya's surprise impact. "Me, Grimlock. Me, never retreat!" he insisted.

"That's unbelievable," whispered Ammiel. "I hit him with a planet, and it just feels like any other injury to him." His ruby eyes narrowed in determination. "Then what about this?" he muttered, as Ironhide unleashed a hail of ion orbs that showered upon Grimlock and pummelled him with fiery, cataclysmic energy. A wrecked Anointed lurched forward as well, shoving its GN Chainsaw into the unsuspecting Grimlock's back. The Dinobot roared in pain and swung, but was stopped in his tracks by Sophia's Hellhound. Waving away the gunmetal smoke, Grimlock reeled as another rain of Ironhide's projectiles battered him, and before he could fight back with his rocket launcher, the blue and white face of Arya registered on his optic sensors. He pulled back his sword, but was pushed back by the Gundam's Converting Shield. "You should know this, T-Rex. You can't survive weapons… that are deployed point-blank!" roared Ammiel, as he activated the blades around his shield, and they began to spin in a frantic circle, cutting into Grimlock's chest and igniting fiery sparks from the deepening wound. The shriek of e-carbon overwhelmed the pandemonium around them, and Arya raised its gauntlet as Grimlock howled in fury.

"No matter how long it takes to bring you down… we'll hang around to do it," snarled Ammiel, shoving his shield deeper into the Dinobot.

Arya swung a wild haymaker, and the burning Fist of Sekhmet collided into Grimlock a second time, this time against his face.

Once again, a mighty _boom_ rocked the surface world.

The Dinobot commander was flung back, crashing crudely into the ground. The impact hurled up a gigantic cloud of red dust and sand that settled on the battlefield like a bloody fog. His body sizzling, he could do little but groan out a curse against his opponents. "Me… and my Dinobots… will… get you," he gurgled, before falling silent completely. His hands slowly went limp, releasing his energon sword and missile launcher. His cyclopean visor lost its red glow, and his systems went into standby in an attempt to recover from the combined attack by Zohar and the Autobots.

_It took this much to beat him. Unbelievable_, thought an exhausted Ammiel to himself, as he lowered Arya's weapons. His entire body was shaking, but his hands and fingers were especially uncontrollable in their trembling. "Seven Gundams, three of them Autobots. And we just barely won. If it weren't for your help, I couldn't have snuck in that second Fist of Sekhmet," he acknowledged, looking at Ironhide. "Honestly, I think we got lucky. I don't think my gauntlet could have withstood Grimlock's armour for long," he chuckled darkly, looking at his right hand, which displayed several large cracks along the e-carbon knuckles. It was, indeed, on the verge of falling apart.

_There are limits even to the Fist of Sekhmet. Against truly powerful foes, it must be used sparingly, or its very power – that of the celestial bodies – will turn against its careless owner_.

Ironhide lowered his fission cannons as a heavy silence fell upon the battlefield. "We finally have him. I'm glad his comrades weren't here to help. I'm sure they'll be coming for him soon enough." The heavily damaged Mahisha clenched its night-black fists. "It's been a while since we last fought side-by-side, kids of Celestial Being. I have to admit it doesn't feel bad. It's also been a long time since we tackled such stubborn prey."

"Get it right," said an injured Wendy defiantly, as Bumblebee slowly propped Aphrodite up with a helpful arm and shoulder. "We aren't just children of Celestial Being. We _are_ New Celestial Being – NCB. We might not be Setsuna F. Seiei or the crew of Persephone, but we have our own strengths. Like it or not, we're what you have."

Ammiel smiled to himself. "Even in such a state, you have your pride," he murmured fondly.

"Who are these so-called Dinobots?" whispered Eloah, surrounded by his surviving Innovators and super soldiers. Only several dozen remained. He stared at the silent, dormant Grimlock. "Who are these titans that fear no Gundam?"

"That's what we're going to find out," growled Ironhide. "The crew of Angelus and has a job to do. Take him back to our universe, back to Moon Terminal! We need all the information we can get about him and any other Dinobots."

"We also need to know why this force of nature is affiliated with us Autobots," added Ratchet wearily. "It could mean a lot to understanding the nature of Hytherion's actions in the temporal world-systems."

He glanced at Sophia Gundam, which was attending to the damaged Sacrament, and smiled kindly.

"For now, we have all kept our lives. That is victory enough."


	8. Civil War on Cybertron

_I have seen many things in this multiverse, for I have the Matrix of Leadership inside me. I have seen many beautiful things and things that drip from the cesspools of nightmares. They come to me in the Osireion, like a flood of GN Particles that materialize in my system and overtake my consciousness like individual, sentient spirits. But they do not provide me with friendship or solace – only knowledge. Perhaps too much of it. Knowledge by no means indicates enlightenment. I have continued to mourn for Leesa's untimely passing, even though she would chastise me for being so childish. That she died before she could attain Innovation – something that she totally deserved – is a painful truth I was powerless to change. Now, in the cosmic light of my sanctuary, where I dwell by myself for many hours every day, I often reflect on the one thought that continues to trouble me. And I admit that it preoccupies me as much as my stewardship of Earth._

"_I don't want to be alone."_

_We all have so much to be humble about. I would strongly advise you, Takeshi Crossroad, to take that to heart. One day, you will understand why humility is something that the wise sages extol. _

– NCB Archives, Volume III: Mystical Visions of the Prime

*

**Chapter 8: Civil War on Cybertron**

**Part I of the Shattered Glass Arc**

_Ireland, Dublin. 20:34 hours_

Inside the walls of a cosy apartment, an oven let out a cheerful _beep_. The fresh, fragrant apple pie was ready to be served.

_This has been my home for two decades_.

Fluffy slippers. An apron with a waving teddy bear. A warm, inviting hand that had raised and nurtured a family for more than twenty years.

_You can't just throw these memories away. They stay with you for a lifetime. Even if that lifetime will last for hundreds of years. _

_I am an Innovator, but I've forgotten what it's like to quantize. I was bred for battle and infiltration, but I don't think I remember what it's like to hear a gunshot. I was not supposed to survive the war against Celestial Being, but now I'm married to one of its former members_.

Anew Returner squirmed playfully as she felt her husband's hands around her waist. "Dessert, baby?" he confirmed softly, nuzzling her neck. She closed her eyes and allowed him to run his lips along her cotton shirt and pale skin. He stopped at her purple hair, admiring its agelessness for several moments. "I just can't keep up. You don't change at all. You still look exactly like Wendy since she grew out of Innovator puberty."

"You mean she looks like me," corrected Anew, slipping on her oven mitts. "I am her mother, not the other way round." She nudged her rear against Lyle, pushing him away mischievously. When she felt his hands leave her, she walked to the kiln and opened it, carefully lifted out her masterpiece and placing it on the family's wooden dining table. The pie smelled delicious. "Tuck in, but be careful. It's hot."

Lyle Dylandy had certainly aged, but he had done so gracefully. His sniping skills were rusty, but his humour and wit was as sharp as ever. Personally, Anew thought that the grey lining the edges of his long chocolate hair made him even more handsome, giving him an air of gentle authority and charming seniority that he had lacked while he was in Celestial Being. He had been an excellent father – loving, protective, and hardworking – at least when it came to providing Ammiel and Wendy with the opportunities they needed to choose their paths as productive members of society. Little would Anew have guessed that Ammiel and Wendy burned with enthusiasm to join NCB as Gundam Meisters. She had little say in the matter – who was she to stop her babies from pursuing their dreams, as dangerous and remote from home as they were? She made no secret of her disapproval, but it never stopped her from praising Ammiel and Wendy as the greatest Gundam Meisters of all time. Her husband's Irish friends never heard the end of it.

"Say, Lyle."

"Hmm?"

"How long has it been since we visited Moon Terminal?"

He smirked, setting down his fork. "Missing the kids?"

"Yes."

Lyle cradled her smaller hand in his fingers. "Wait a while, darling. I know you're anxious to see how they're doing. But I have a feeling something big is going to come about. A new task they have to fulfill with the Autobots. A mission they have to pour all their heart and soul into if they want to survive," he finished dramatically.

"That's awful!" cried Anew, poking him lightly. "You're just trying to scare me."

"Bingo," acknowledged Lyle casually, promptly returning to the pie Anew had baked for him. Fuming, she released him and walked off in a huff. "But seriously," he added, glancing back and chewing noisily. "Have you thought about clearance? Admin? The likelihood that you're interrupting important work between the president and Optimus?"

Anew stopped in her tracks. "Optimus," she whispered. _I still owe so much to him and his alliance with Celestial Being… for it gave me everything that I have today_.

Lyle's grin grew broader. "We'll go. I promise. But let's lie low for a little longer. My dulled-but-extant sniper's intuition is warning me of something big. It'd be best if we stay out of it… for now." He smiled wryly. "It irks me, too. But patience – we'll be seeing our proud little Meisters soon enough."

Anew nodded in concession, looking out of their apartment's window onto the streets. Cars and vans zoomed by, but the first thing that caught her eye was a family of four, strolling by the pavement with balloons in all eight hands.

_Ammiel… Wendy_…

*

On the planet of Cybertron, a robot screamed in agony on the cold, cyber-steel floor of the Hall of Heroes, a large registry of every military commander to have served in the history of the Cybertronian military. The librarian named Ramjet cried for mercy as his body writhed under the Cybertronium foot of a towering, sinister oppressor. His hands grasped at a forceful, angry ankle that was crushing his chest. "I… I've told you everything I know," he choked, unable to see anything except the looming, opal walls that were closing in around him. "What more do you want? There is nothing for you here."

"Shut your verbal processors, Decepticon scrapheap." The standing Cybertronian's silhouette shifted slightly as he raised a large ion blaster. Unable to even beg for his life, Ramjet twitched incessantly as several rounds of pure, burning energy were sent into his head, melting away his processors and incinerating the motherboard that connected his spark with his body. "I have worked and fought for far too long to be denied my final victory," murmured the black-helmed, faceplated murderer. He raised his clenched fist, a gauntlet of jet-black night. "Tell me, Ramjet. Where are these pockets of resistance that continue to defy my supreme order? The sooner they are cleansed and purged of their sparks, the sooner unity can return to Cybertron."

There was, naturally, no reply.

"Answer me, damn it."

Why would his prisoner not respond? Ramjet's killer was about to swear in deranged frustration when a cool, cruel voice echoed throughout the Hall of Heroes. "The last pockets of Decepticon resistance have been choked to death at the Battle of Tyger Pax. We have an immense strategic advantage."

"Excellent, Ratchet," declared the insane dictator. He turned around, his black helm glimmering with a sinister purple insignia of the tyrannical Autobot faction. He possessed an imposing figure, and his body was a sinister violet, white, and black. His infernal orange optics burned with volatile wrath. "Now, all that remains is to locate Megatron's hidden centre of command and crush the rest of the populace that have sided with his pathetic little rebellion."

"I beg your pardon, but there's something else I need to tell Your Ascendancy. Complete conquest of Cybertron may not be so simple as simply cornering Megatron and Starscream." Optimus Prime's assistant stepped forward, his silver, hawkish face gleaming from the light of the registry. His lime-green helm gleamed with his cerulean optics. "Bumblebee located a galaxy anomaly several hours ago. It is apparent that Megatron has been putting his mathematical genius to use in his resistance against us. We detected a rift in the space-time continuum in a distant galaxy, where it seems he has sent a distress signal to. How he managed to pinpoint the exact location, I don't know. I believe that he hopes for a response from the inhabitants that protect that quadrant."

"And what quadrant is this?" snarled Prime, turning back and glaring down at the silent corpse of Ramjet.

"The Milky Way, master."

"If Megatron has grown this desperate and is tampering with dimensional physics to defeat me, then the allies he is seeking aren't paltry reinforcements. They must be commanded by an unsurpassed warrior, a supreme protector. They must be led by a Prime." Optimus whipped around again. "And just what is this counterpart to me like, Ratchet? What are his forces and his capabilities like?" he said, quietly and menacingly.

Ratchet hesitated, but pressed ahead. "From Bumblebee's report, this Prime and his friends possess something called GN technology. It can only be attained through a unique device called the solar furnace, or GN Drive, which harnesses the light from a nearby star and converts it into near-limitless particle energy. It would be safe to assume that the Milky Way's armies enjoy that capability. Unfortunately, GN technology is something our agents have never discovered or pioneered. If our deductions are correct, then I'm afraid Megatron's potential new allies may possess powers our main forces are not prepared in dealing with– "

Before he could even process any pain, Ratchet's head was slamming against the looming wall, bashing a semi-spherical dent into the diamond. He felt his helmet crack from the devastating force of the impact. He flailed briefly, but stopped himself as the hateful voice of his commander echoed throughout the dead, evil halls. "Is that so?" hissed Prime. "I have already killed at least four of my brothers from different realities. They have been nothing more than wretched fools. They actually feel that sentient beings deserve to live even if they defy me. Absurdity!"

"And this one will be exactly the same," gasped a frantic Ratchet, silently praying for his leader's erratic mood swing to pass. They were often potentially fatal. "Without a doubt he will fall under your strength. It cannot be any other way."

Temporarily placated, Optimus smiled as he released his second-in-command, allowing him to slide unceremoniously to the floor. "I'm coming for you… my brother from another Cybertron," he hissed. "Or perhaps you will come for me? It matters not. You and Megatron will die either way."

*

_NCB Central Command_

Four Autobots of the old wars – Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Ironhide – had reunited on Moon Terminal. They had made their presence known on Earth as early as 2007 A.D, the year of the first intergalactic war for the All Spark. More than three hundred years later, Prime's subordinates now joined the young pilots of Zohar in the fifth hangar of NCB, their voices filtering up to the large screen across the hallway. "Jetfire will return soon," said Ratchet. "He still has loose ends to tie up on Earth, at the Autobot colony in Azadistan. Queen Ismail has employed him as a warden of our younger compatriots for many years now.

"And how is Her Majesty doing?" asked Bumblebee.

"Her body isn't as strong as it used to be, but her spark – oh, I mean her spirit – burns more brightly than ever," replied Anointed.

"Has Grimlock tried to break free of his e-carbon chains yet?" asked a uniformed Cassandra, looking up at Ironhide and into his glowing, light blue optics. "I'm not even sure if maximum security can keep the Dinobot down."

"He hasn't escaped, but that's because he's having fun trash-talking the personnel that monitor him. His power is astonishing. Even as a Cybertronian without GN upgrades, he gave us an incredibly hard time. He took on seven Gundams without flinching and almost won, damn him." Ironhide turned to look at the slightly taller Bhagavan. "Oi, Optimus. Say something."

Prime's expression made it clear that he was deep in thought. He spoke only after several moments of bated breath from his human charges. "The realities are really coming together. This is not simply a galactic occurrence. By all rights, Grimlock and his friends are not supposed to exist. Cybertronians never had any contact with the dinosaurs of planet Earth. And transforming into creatures of flesh and blood is something completely unheard of in Cybertronian tradition." His optical sensors were unhappy and troubled. "I was right. This is all Hytherion's doing. He is pulling the realities together into a single vortex of chaos. And so far, we are powerless to stop it. Or at least, we don't know how. We can only weather the storms to come the best we can, like we did with Grimlock."

"We are keeping him under our watch on Moon Terminal because of the Autobot insignia on his chest," confirmed Ratchet. "He could be a menace and danger to the personnel of NCB, but we have no choice."

"You're right," said Prime. "As long as that emblem holds any meaning for us, we won't rule anything out – including the possibility that they can be our allies. As far as I'm concerned, this deserves further investigation. There is more to our missions than simply defeating our enemies. With the dimensions fusing together at certain points in time and space, we have to tread more carefully than ever."

Bumblebee kept silent, discreetly taking in the insights of his comrades.

Wendy was about give her opinion when the widescreen monitor beeped to life. A garbled voice was struggling to articulate itself across a loud, unpleasant frequency of crackling. Ammiel and Cassandra glanced at each other, puzzled. Wendy blinked in surprise. "A distress call… who could it be from?"

"_Can anyone hear me? Can anyone detect this transmission_?" echoed a slightly distorted voice from the screen's speakers.

"This is weird," said Ammiel perplexedly. "With our technology, we should receive transmissions flawlessly. Unless they're coming from some location we haven't even heard of…"

The deep, anxious voice from the screen grew louder, and the light flickered. Prime leaned in closer, studying the static curiously. And then, to the alarm of everyone in the chamber, the face of a sentient, alien robot appeared. It was a necromantic, darkly majestic face. Unmistakably Cybertronian, it was sunken and was encased in an ornate helm of platinum silver. His optical sensors glowed with a passionate red, alive with conviction and purpose.

They were optical sensors that should have closed forever.

Prime could hardly believe it. "_Megatron_? Eventide Gundam?" he stuttered in confusion.

"Decepticons!" cried Natasha. "Why are they – ?"

"But it can't be. I ended your life more than two decades ago. I destroyed your Mobile Suit and plunged my sword into your spark," insisted Prime.

"So how is it that you're still alive?" growled Ironhide glaring at the spectral Megatron. _By all rights, he shouldn't even exist anymore_, he thought to himself.

The Zohar members resisted the compulsion to back away. Surely they were looking at the very nemesis of the Autobots – the incarnation of evil itself. "What do you want?" barked Ammiel, his hands clenching into fists. "Are you looking for a rematch with Celestial Being?"

What issued from the Decepticon's fanged mouth promptly stunned the entire team into stillness.

"So you can see my face, noble strangers. I detected the presence of a large military force in your dimensional quadrant… and the presence of a true Prime, a champion of sentient beings. I am in need of your help. My name is indeed Megatron. I am the Lord High Protector of Cybertron, and I have no quarrel with you. We are transmitting a desperate request for aid against a relentless tyrant and murderer.

"And his name is Optimus Prime."

*

"I am Megatron, Lord High Protector of my noble people. I detected your intergalactic frequencies with my accelerator monitor, here on my home planet of Cybertron. I am begging you, the Prime of your universe, to help me defeat a ruthless murderer – a tyrant who holds the same title as you. He is a monster who has usurped the sacred rank of Prime and desecrated our homeland. We must stop him – not only for Cybertron's sake, but also for the sake of the Dynasty's heritage!"

A hole opened in the pit of Wendy's stomach. "This is outrageous!" she cried.

Bhagavan's optics widened, blue and orange flames dancing within. "I am the last remaining Prime. There cannot be another that bears the same title as I. There cannot be another who holds the Matrix of Leadership." He slumped in dread. "Unless… in this place or dimension you speak of… the last Prime has descended into evil."

Bumblebee gave a gurgle of outrage, and Ratchet stepped back, as if to shake himself away from a nightmare. "I refuse to believe this," said Anointed at once. "A Prime hasn't fallen from grace since The Fallen." His optics widened in realization. "But if The Fallen actually made contact with this one…"

"No. This has to be a sick joke. You're wrong to hope that we'd believe you," cried Natasha, looking up at the screen and at Megatron's face defiantly.

"I am Megatron. I am Morningtide Gundam. I am not the liar." Megatron peered at Bhagavan through the screen. "Indeed, it was the Prime of our universe, under the influence of The Fallen, who deceived us all."

"So The Fallen did traverse your universe at one point in its history," whispered Wendy, her heart fluttering in dismay. _And this name he just gave us – Morningtide. So it's not Eventide Gundam? Eventide was Megatron's Mobile Suit during the Earthen-Cybertronian war. Then who is this Megatron, this Morningtide Gundam_?

"I beg you to listen to my story," said the mysterious Decepticon leader. "There is no time. At the very least, you must know of our planet's plight before deciding on a course of action."

His words, at least for now, seemed to ring true.

"Then speak. I am Bhagavan Gundam, and my Autobots in this galaxy are not evildoers," offered Prime curtly. His optics blazed. "Why do you have GN technology? I thought Aeolia Schenberg entrusted the solar furnaces to the people of Earth alone."

"I was once a simple mathematician on our planet. I specialized in exploring the infinite worlds of space-time with my accelerator monitors. My work allowed me to process and assimilate much knowledge from other worlds. But when I discovered that a scientist, Optronix, had found an interdimensional window into the realm of The Fallen, I knew something was amiss. His behaviour became increasingly demented and unsound. He became ambitious and power-hungry. I knew he was immersing himself in unholy secrets and planar grimoire to further his research into military innovation. Driven into insanity by his new master, he suddenly initiated a bid for power, waging vicious war with one sole purpose: to install himself as the sole ruler of Cybertron. He bestowed a new name upon himself, following The Fallen's former title: Optimus Prime."

"This guy's account mirrors what happened to the Megatron in our universe," said Bumblebee quietly. "This whole thing is bizarre."

"It's goddamn trippy, that's what it is," muttered Ammiel, rubbing his nose wearily. "Does The Fallen's evil reach this far? Oh, I forgot. He's a super-dimensional bastard, just like Hytherion."

"However, Optronix is not a true Prime, but a nemesis without honour or dignity. I call him _Nemesis Prime_," continued the robot commander on the widescreen monitor. "Convinced that he is the archenemy of freedom and liberty, I formed a resistance movement and developed a technology that allowed us to transform into alternate modes and sabotage his plans. For this reason, I called my supporters the Decepticons. But Nemesis Prime's fanatical troops, the Autobots, have recently stolen my technology and replicated it for their own use. Now they have the ability to transform, too. For many years, we have held out bravely against them while searching for a chance to turn the tide against their onslaught. I have remained in the underground, developing a new technology known only as GN. I experimented it on myself, and my spark is now housed within this Mobile Suit called Morningtide. With Gundams and our transforming capabilities, I intend to seize back Cybertron and take the fight to Nemesis Prime himself. I will prevent him from pillaging the universe as he has done to our planet."

"This really is a different world," whispered a devastated Bhagavan, unable to deny the plausibility of Megatron's words. He looked at one of his six hands, losing his composure. "This is a universe in which it is not Megatron, but I, who has brought ruin to our planet."

_Leesa. In many ways, I'm glad you're not here to listen to this. I know you would comfort me, but I cannot help but feel somehow responsible for a suffering Cybertron_, he thought.

"But this isn't the Megatron we know from the Earthen-Cybertronian War, the monster that almost destroyed our planet with Eventide Gundam," muttered Cassandra, pre-empting Optimus. She studied Megatron's worried countenance closely. "This Decepticon also bears GN technology and a Mobile Suit called Morningtide. He is a completely different individual, in the same way that Nemesis Prime is not related to you."

"But how do we know you're telling the truth, Megatron?" cried Wendy. "Even if you _are_ from another dimension…"

"The Golgotha dimension, specifically. You must trust me, human. I have no choice but to trust _you_. Your Prime speaks so highly of his Autobots, yet I have never known any Autobots with a sense of mercy or goodwill. Yet I have confidence in his word," replied Megatron. "My plea for assistance stands. I will transmit my planet's coordinates to you, as proof of my desperation and need. And I guarantee that my forces will be waiting to welcome you as allies against a galactic tyrant. Should you choose to send reinforcements within two space-cycles, my lieutenant Starscream will be waiting in our trans-planar base of Trypticon. He is coordinating an assault on various Autobot bases as we speak. But we need more than this if we are to save our realm."

"Golgotha," whispered Wendy, stepping back. "As opposed to our Earth, the world of Celestial Being…"

Bhagavan broke his silence, staring intensely into Megatron's optics. "Then I will send my team, Zohar, and a detachment of my Autobots to Cybertron. But if I hear that you betrayed any of my troops – "

Megatron sounded almost impatient. "I give you my word – we will receive them like our own Decepticons. Please, Bhagavan Gundam. You are the true Prime and no Autobot from my dimension can change that. Only you and your loyal warriors can bring an end to the evil legacy to The Fallen. I have already warned you, however: my planet is running out of time." His crimson optics smoldered. "The Prime of my world must be stopped – no matter the cost!"

And with that, the line went dead. Silence pervaded the room as Morningtide's face disappeared and was replaced by frizzled static. Ammiel and Natasha looked at each other in utter disbelief. Cassandra slumped, her legs weak from the revelation. Bumblebee glanced at Ratchet, who was speechless at the incredible message they had just received.

"Megatron… I never thought someone with that name was even capable of being… good," muttered Ironhide. He turned to look at his old friend. "Oi. This isn't your fault, Optimus. This is another reality we're talking about, after all. _You_ never betrayed Cybertron. _You_ never violated your name as a Prime."

But to his surprise, Bhagavan's blue optics were furious. Optimus had already recovered from the shock of his encounter with Megatron, and his voice toughened in resolve. "How _dare_ these Autobots murder and tyrannize in my name," cried the mentor of Zohar. "It is an insult and sacrilege to the Dynasty of Primes. All Gundam pilots are to assemble and prepare for Roaming. Summon Sideswipe and Jetfire, too. I want Bennu Gundam to participate in this operation. His planar traveling capabilities will be needed. We will respond to this Megatron's distress call, and show this Nemesis Prime what a true Autobot fights for!"

Smiling at the thunderous voice of their teacher, Ammiel, Wendy, Cassandra and Natasha saluted sharply.

"At your word, Optimus!"

*

*

*

The creed of Zohar echoes across the black night of the cosmos once more. The children of the new world now face an impossible threat – an evil that holds the very title of _Prime_. From the Golgotha dimension rises a mighty, galactic dictator whose only obstacles to complete conquest are Megatron, his brave Decepticons, and their new allies from Earth. The planetary future of Cybertron is at stake. Dark secrets are uncovered and unlikely relationships are forged as the insidious influence of Hytherion continues to pull the galaxies together in a cataclysmic Big Crunch. Can the champions of Optimus Prime survive the power of his evil counterpart?

Can the heroes of Earth and NCB survive the War of Shattered Glass?

Thank you for reading. :D


	9. Dimensional Fracture

Hytherion's interference in the cosmic veil of reality has revealed a terrifying new world to Zohar – Cybertron itself! A nightmarish reflection of the Transformers' dead home, the planet is under attack by an impossible foe: the power-mad Autobots and their leader, the tyrannical Optimus Prime. Only Megatron and his heroic Decepticons remain to repel the onslaught of this despot, who has been dubbed _Nemesis Prime_. Detecting the presence of possible allies in the Milky Way, the Decepticons have sent an urgent distress signal to Moon Terminal, for only a virtuous Prime can defeat a fallen one. In response, Bhagavan Gundam has dispatched Zohar and the Autobots of Earth to the Golgotha dimension for a decisive confrontation with Nemesis Prime. A saga divided into six running chapters has begun; chronicling Zohar's foray into a twisted universe where good is evil and right is wrong.

Reality wounds. The war of Shattered Glass has begun!

*

*

*

**Chapter 9: Dimensional Fracture**

**Part II of the Shattered Glass Arc**

_Edinburgh. Scotland_

The phone rang shrilly and was silenced by a fragile, gentle hand. The curious voice was prompt in welcoming the caller. "Hello?"

The reply sounded terse, as if the speaker was expecting an argument. "Is this the Grace household?"

"Yes."

"May I speak to Feldt, then?"

"That's me," said Feldt, brushing back her pink hair curiously. "May I ask who this is?"

The voice at the other end audibly collapsed, and its tone changed completely. "Feldt. Feldt. It's me," came the voice of Setsuna F. Seiei.

Minutes earlier, Feldt had been preparing dinner for herself and was expecting a quiet night. She planned to finish a (rather inaccurate) novelization of the Earthen-Cybertronian War before retiring to bed. Now her knees were wobbling, and she reached out to her kitchen bench for support. Tears welled in her eyes as the memories of Kurdistan itself swept into her. "Oh, God. Setsuna? Is that you?"

_My sweet Setsuna… is it really you_? she thought feverishly.

"I have returned to Earth," said the voice on the other end awkwardly. "I… paid a visit to Marina first, and have only just returned to Europe. I'm sorry, Feldt. I hate myself for torturing you like this. Especially after that day I…"

"No. Please don't apologize. I would have waited here regardless. I would wait here forever, even if I believed you would never return. I am happy enough to hear your voice and know in my heart that you're safe and sound.

"So… did you achieve what you wanted to do at Andromeda Colony?" she blurted, hoping to regain her composure with small talk. Her eyes were beginning to well with tears, and her lip trembled at the opportunity to speak to the father of her child again. Silence settled on the apartment as she held her breath, waiting for Setsuna's reply.

"Andromeda… was pleasant. Autobot-human relations are as strong as ever there. I am satisfied with the progress between Arcee and Rhi Kyndle." Feldt could almost perceive a faint smile on Setsuna's lips. Surely he had the right to be proud. He had achieved two things no other human had ever accomplished before him: Innovation and the establishment of a trans-galactic colony. "I'm afraid I had to place my duty to the dialogues above… even Natasha's wellbeing." Setsuna's voice lowered, although a trace of urgency remained. "Has she joined NCB, as I predicted she would?"

"Yes. You would be so very proud of her, Setsuna. She is a member of Zohar, President Crossroad's elite Gundam division for intergalactic protection. She hasn't told me a lot about her new job, but it probably involves her amazing Roaming skills." Feldt blushed. "Have you told Queen Ismail yet… about her?"

"About Natasha? Not yet," muttered Setsuna shamefully.

"I haven't told Cassandra, either," confessed Feldt, lowering her voice despite the fact that she was alone in the house. "Surely she would hate me if she found out I have been keeping such a secret. But I have done as you asked, Setsuna. I haven't told my own adopted daughter… that we have created another human life together. For the sake of Natasha's safety and destiny, I have kept her identity secret until she was prepared to join NCB."

"Natasha is no ordinary child," qualified Setsuna. "I had my reasons for not divulging this to anyone… and for asking you to deceive Cassandra. She will know the truth, since she is also a member of Zohar. Perhaps she already knows. When she does approach you about it, let me bear her anger and hurt. I… deserve it."

Feldt's lip began to tremble again. "Cassandra is on Moon Terminal?"

Silence once more.

"She hasn't told you?" asked Setsuna, concerned. "I thought the two of you have been together ever since I sent Natasha to the academy." He paused, sensing Feldt's unspoken distress and confusion. "I'll be over soon. We have much to share. We'll decide the right path to take together."

Feldt lowered her phone wordlessly, her heart uncertain as Setsuna ended the call.

*

_Moon Terminal_

"You want _me_ to fight for Megatron? Scatty munchkins."

Jetfire loomed over Ammiel and Cassandra, his fiery optics forbidding and unimpressed. His Mobile Suit, Bennu Gundam, had been rebuilt since its destruction at the hands of the Decepticons during the Earthen-Cybertronian War. Even after the re-igniting of his sacrificed spark, Jetfire had always been a difficult robot to win over, and his experience twenty-three years ago hadn't helped to soften his suspicious attitude. "It's going to take more than a distress call to convince me the Decepticons are capable of keeping their word. I was one of them, remember?"

Ammiel and Cassandra glanced at each other, before looking back at the elderly Autobot-Gundam. "I think you're mistaken in your presumption," said Cassandra quietly. "According to Megatron, his soldiers are doing exactly what the Autobots did in this dimension – protecting Cybertron. Due Nemesis Prime's freak, chance encounter with The Fallen in their reality, the roles seem to have reversed between the Autobots and Decepticons."

"According to Megatron," clarified Jetfire. "Tyros like you should know better than to trust his words! Shame on you, girl, for not using that pretty little head of yours!"

"Hey, ease up, old friend," said Ammiel smoothly, holding up a clever hand to stop Cassandra from retorting. "You were once a Seeker that served the Dynasty of Primes, weren't you? Seekers were the first Cybertronians that could transform into vehicles capable of interstellar flight. You guys were the ones who found new stars in other solar systems for the Primes. That's something pretty special, isn't it? You were a loyal servant of the greatest lineage of transdimensional beings the universe has ever known."

"That's right," said Jetfire proudly, thumping a black fist against his e-carbon chest. "That is, until The Fallen committed fratricide and abandoned me on Earth. I awakened only to meet and give up my parts for Optimus. The power of the Matrix restored me so that I could continue in my capacity to serve the Primes – or at least, the last of them. Autobot or Decepticon – they all owe their loyalty to serving their forefathers, the original rulers of Cybertron."

Ammiel smiled. He had him. "With such a history and heritage behind you, it's pretty obvious that names mean nothing, right?" he argued, taking Jetfire's answer to its logical conclusion. "You joined the Autobots because you were tired of your former comrades' cruelty. You're also an Autobot because you think they're the legitimate descendants of the Primes. If you were in the Golgotha dimension and you saw how violent the Autobots were becoming, wouldn't you want to defect to the Decepticon faction? Wouldn't you start to see the Decepticons as the true heirs to the Prime heritage? Think about it."

Jetfire paused, taking in the boy's sharp observation. He stroked his venerable chin. "Hm. There is a degree of truth – a small degree – to your ramblings. Well, I don't suppose I should let my compassion be compromised by my dignity. I'm young again, in a Mobile Suit that's given me new youth. Perhaps I have some freedom to trust my naiveté."

"Can you take Eloah to Cybertron?" asked Cassandra. "Optimus wants the Captain to play a part in helping Megatron."

Jetfire waved his hand dismissively. "I can traverse the worlds well enough on my own, thank you very much. I don't need your Gundams. I will meet you later on. Go away now. Leave me in peace."

The Meister and Roamer turned their backs and made their way out of the hangar hall in silence. Their shoes clapped lightly on the cool floor. After several minutes, Cassandra looked at Ammiel briefly. "That was nicely done," she said shortly. "I would have appealed to his pride as a former Seeker, too."

Ammiel's crimson eyes twinkled in pleasure as the gate opened before them. "Cheers."

*

Optimus Prime had ventured out of his Osireion again, seeing off his elite warrior, Sideswipe, who was to join Zohar on its expedition to Cybertron. Sideswipe was a robot of comparatively normal size and was consequently tiny in comparison to Bhagavan. His feet were two wheels that elevated his body to an unusual height, for his alternate mode was a sleek and hardy speedster. He was a quiet individual who spoke only when spoken to, and would often let his dual swords express his emotions, be they cutthroat excitement or cold, uncompromising determination. "You want me to hunt down these Autobots," confirmed the predatory fighter, his large blades obscuring his fists. His wheels rolled quietly along as he stared straight ahead. His bluish, light purple optics glinted. "You want me to join the human children."

"Yes," replied the other. "You're one of my best warriors and have proved yourself to be an ideal… Decepticon hunter ever since you came to Earth in 2009. But this time, I need you to fight Autobots. Are you up to it?"

"Give me game to hunt, and I won't ask questions," murmured Sideswipe. "It's about time the neighbourhood saw what I can do." He gazed outwards at the hangar they had arrived in. It was a grand hall in which the four Gundams of Zohar stood, manned and maintained by NCB personnel overseeing maintenance. The Meisters and Roamers had already arrived, suited in their pilots' uniforms, and were waiting inside their control rooms to commence the assignment.

They saluted Sideswipe and looked up at Prime. "I don't suppose we don't need much of a briefing," quipped Ammiel, smoothing down the collar of his green and white attire. "Megatron's transmission had everything we need to know."

Natasha's yellow and pearl uniform gleamed in the artificial light of her cockpit. "What are your orders, Optimus?"

The Autobot-Gundam paused and gazed at the waiting Mobile Suits. "The four of you are about to undertake Operation Shattered Glass. Your destination is the Decepticon centre of command in the Golgotha dimension, Trypticon. Zohar will join with Starscream's waiting forces, and Eloah's Fifth Division will go to the aid of Megatron and his troops, who are currently resisting an invasion from Nemesis Prime," he said, in a loud and clear voice. "Sideswipe and Jetfire will accompany Eloah to the battlefield."

"Will they trust your Autobots, Optimus?" asked Cassandra, playing devil's advocate.

Optimus' optics flashed. "That is why I am sending them. So they will know that there is such a thing as a good Autobot." He looked at Sophia and Sacrament Gundam. "Cassandra and Natasha. You have used your current skills in two missions so far: Operation Warcry and Operation Celestial Crisis. But this time, you will be involved with a Prime – an abomination of a Prime, an evil Prime. I trust you with a fight of such magnitude because I know that the four of you are the heirs to the futurescapes NCB is building. I have always believed that you will surpass the Meisters of old. And I believe that day has come. Only a Prime can defeat another Prime, but I believe in your power as my representatives." Bhagavan smiled affirmingly. "I know you can do it. Show me the true strength of NCB, and that our courage is not limited even by the dimensions of space."

Ammiel grinned. "Only you can inspire us to do that, Optimus."

"Daddy bot," gushed Wendy eagerly. "We won't disappoint!"

Sideswipe looked to his side witheringly. "Less oratory, more fighting," he grumbled.

Ammiel glanced at Cassandra, and to his surprise, she was giving Natasha a small grin. He never realized it, but Cassandra looked rather peculiar – and rather beautiful – when she was smiling. "Prepare for Roaming!" said the blonde pilot, turning to him, as he quickly diverted his eyes. Her silver eyes flashed knowingly. "Ammiel. Wendy. Have Arya and Aphrodite take Sophia's hands. We're going… to Cybertron."

Prime lowered his head. "Cybertron… it would be a planet I can't recognize."

Sideswipe moved past him. "Let's do this. My hands itch."

Ammiel's blood-red irises met Cassandra's again. "Fighting side by side with Decepticons…" he mused, as his Gundam began to stir at his command. "Surely the futurescapes are proof that nothing is impossible."

_And with the futurescapes as our one burning yearning, we go to Cybertron, to ally ourselves with its Lord High Protector… Megatron_.

*

_Cybertron. Golgotha dimension_

The fields of metal reeds had become a blasted wasteland. The planet's moon was dim, obscured by choking smog from dozens of wreckages and gargantuan corpses. Belonging mostly to Decepticons, they littered the razor-sharp plains, silently testifying to the brutality of the battle they had endured earlier. Many of them had given their lives to hold back the protoforms that Nemesis Prime had thrown at the Decepticon heartland of Trypticon. Megatron had only just arrived, drawn from a previous battlefield to confront his archenemy personally. But he had not descended from the heavens just yet. GN Drives humming, Morningtide Gundam was high in the smoking sky, regrouping with its remaining troops, all of whom were elite fighters. Many possessed the alternate modes of jet fighters. Down below, Prime awaited them, his finger twitching on the trigger of his ion blaster. He did not mind resting, but he craved a quick end to the battle. His infernal, orange optics narrowed. "They still hope to stall for time?" he muttered. He grinned maniacally behind his faceplate. "It's useless. They cannot hope to stop me now. Not when I have finally taken Tyger Pax. My next conquest will be nothing less than Trypticon itself, Megatron's centre of command."

For months, Tyger Pax had served as no-robot's-land, a stagnated warzone that had served to hinder the Autobot advance. Situated between two silver mountains, Megatron had used the natural surroundings to his advantage and held off Prime's advance for seven space-cycles. But the Autobots would be foiled for only so long. Superior forces had forced the Decepticons to give way, and now Tyger Pax belonged solely to the enemy.

Megatron glared down at Prime as he loitered in the sky. Beside him was a deep blue robot, simian in his physical structure and with the black helm of an aerial warrior. "Lord High Protector, our allies from the Milky Way have warped into our planet's orbit," muttered the subordinate. "They should be on their way to Trypticon this very moment. Another detachment has activated a spacebridge into our atmosphere. They may be our reinforcements."

_So they heeded my plea_. Greatly, encouraged, Megatron nodded. "Most timely arrivals. Thank you for notifying me, Thundercracker." The largest amongst the Decepticons, Megatron was of greater stature than Nemesis Prime, and was the only Cybertronian to possess GN technology. He might not have had time to construct enough solar furnaces for his entire army, but he was faithful that his Gundam would play a crucial role in toppling Cybertron's oppressor. Clenching his hands, he plunged down to the rough ground. His feet slammed into steel as his airborne loyalists amassed behind him, and his sharp claws flexed as he bent into a defensive crouch. "Morningtide Gundam. Lord High Protector: Megatron!" he shouted. "Decepticons… attack! Don't let them break past our fortifications, even if it costs us our lives!"

The Decepticons, numbering around twenty, cheered bravely, and the rumbling of thrusters echoed across the metal fields.

Nemesis Prime was not to be outdone. He raised his fist, growling as he brought his ion blaster around. "Strike, my Autobots! Extinguish their worthless sparks with all the power at your disposal! Let those who see our wisdom join us. Those who hesitate will be cut out like the stagnant cancer they are!"

He grinned hysterically. "_Till all are gone_!!"

The Autobots' terrifying battlecry thundered across the titanium fields. Dozens of nameless protoform fighters charged, firing relentlessly at the outnumbered Decepticons. Megatron was undaunted. The Decepticons returned fire, and a hail of missiles from the firmament incinerated several luckless Autobots. "Sheer numbers won't help you, Prime!" cried Morningtide. "Thundercracker! Skywarp!"

The Decepticon lieutenants responded at once, transforming into interstellar jets and hurtling towards the Autobot horde. Skywarp bore close resemblance to Thundercracker, although his sturdy armour was of a purple colour. Nemesis Prime laughed in scorn as his free hand reached behind his back pulling out a barrage cannon that complemented his ion blaster. He wielded the two large firearms effortlessly and fired repeatedly at Thundercracker and Skywarp. They broke away, spinning away grimly. Their nimble aeronautics was crucial in helping them to survive the hail of ion orbs and plutonium warheads. But the first volley was only the beginning, and Nemesis Prime was an experienced warrior.

"Pathetic," he snarled.

The gunslinging dictator lifted his hands to his sides, firing from intricate angles and forcing the Decepticons away with a firestorm of well-aimed shots. Even as he completed a second salvo, he crossed his arms, unleashing a fusillade at the defenders' heads without even taking a glance. Thundercracker felt ten ion spheres smash into his body, and his circuits fizzled briefly as he spun out of the sky and rolled painfully along the ground. As for Skywarp, he had narrowly avoided the warheads. They landed behind him, but pummeled instead into a detachment of land-based Decepticons. The five soldiers were instantly engulfed in a miniature mushroom cloud. "Damn it!" growled Skywarp, glancing at his crash-landed comrade. "Thundercracker, let's flank him in a pincer attack!"

"Cliffjumper! Bumblebee!" bellowed Nemesis. "Deal with these fools while I slay their leader."

Regaining himself, Skywarp aligned his cannon at Prime, but a shot from another gun had forced him to dodge instead. A yellow Autobot with bladed cannon glared up at him, his crimson visual sensors shining hatefully. Meanwhile, a sudden fist from Bumblebee's red twin sent the charging Thundercracker reeling away, sending him crashing against the blasted ground. As Bumblebee's brother, Cliffjumper was agile and hardy, but the Decepticon's greater size meant that the latter could absorb more damage. Thundercracker scrambled up and activated his Null Rays, forcing Cliffjumper to somersault away and return fire with his own field gun. And as Skywarp and Bumblebee exchanged heavy fire in the backdrop, Megatron revealed his flail and advanced. He swung it threateningly as Nemesis Prime raised his barrage cannon and pointed it at him. "My protoforms were built from the corpses of your sacrificed friends," declared Prime, glancing to his right. "And once I dissect your body, I'll make you into a protoform, too. And I will finally obtain the GN technology I crave."

"You say that with such confidence," retorted Megatron, ignoring the detestable information. Particles tinkled and spun around him. "As confident as you were when you were Optronix. When you were a saner robot."

"Don't speak of my past!" screamed Nemesis Prime. "I am the heir to The Fallen! There is no Optronix. Only Optimus Prime!" He fired, and his screaming warheads triggered Megatron's GN Field. Explosions made the surroundings shudder as Megatron broke into a charge. Prime was undeterred and simply intensified his assault, unleashing a bombardment of more than fifty missiles in the blink of an optic. As the impacts smashed into the GN Field and the ground around it, Megatron felt his particles giving way, and he staggered as Prime advanced. "You do not use GN technology to its full potential. But I will make it into a war machine of beauty!"

The GN Field flickered and died. Megatron's particles had fled, but he did not care. Prime reeled and stumbled back as a serpentine flail scratched his broad chest. "I will never hand over my discoveries to you," snapped Megatron. "Not because it belongs to me, but because it can never be yours."

Prime's vile optics gleamed as his black hands clenched around the handles of his blaster and cannon. "The nerve of you to refuse me…"

Meanwhile, Cliffjumper had bought enough time for the protoform army to force the Decepticon division to retreat. He dodged another proton beam from Thundercracker before aiming his blaster at his head. "Optimus will be proud of me when I bring your head to him," he crowed.

"Thundercracker!" warned Skywarp, but a true shot from Bumblebee's weapon punctured his lean leg, throwing him off balance as he struggled to reclaim control in the sky. Bumblebee silently congratulated himself and re-aimed his scope, preparing to finish his work. But the moment his finger pressed against his cannon's trigger, a swirl of particles formed behind him, and the front of a foreign speeder abruptly crashed into him. His optics widening, Bumblebee was sent rolling away as the silver sports car skidded to a halt. Its left door suddenly opened, and a tiny being in a dark suit of mobile armour stepped out. At his side was an assault rifle, and his face was encased in a helmet with a deep blue visor.

"A human soldier," gasped Thundercracker.

Before Bumblebee could exact revenge, the speedster's shape began to… disintegrate. At first, the abrupt new arrivals did not seem to be connected with either of the warring factions. But when GN Particles suddenly permeated the heavens and spun in a towering pillar, Skywarp understood who they were. The shining speckles were slowly revealing a humongous form that loomed above the Autobots – a Mobile Suit. It was a Mobile Suit foreign to Cybertron, foreign to the Golgotha dimension altogether. Primeval but dynamic orbs of light glimmered like exploding supernovae. While Bumblebee stared at the new titan in shock, Cliffjumper turned to face the transforming car, which was beginning to reveal a lean and powerful body tinted with grey and silver. Plates shifted and aligned to form the trunks of two legs, supported by two spinning wheels. Fists clenched tightly as a pair of large, deadly swords locked into position. Finally, two light purple optical sensors flashed into existence, processing the surroundings of the new dimension immediately. The Cybertronian from another universe glared at the astonished Autobots, moving slowly beside his human compatriot.

"We made it," growled Sideswipe.

*

"We made it, brothers." Sideswipe glanced at the shorter and smaller human. "Let's go, Eloah."

Jetfire raised himself to his full height – he towered over the Autobots by a long shot. He grinned and raised his hands. "Bennu Gundam, Jetfire. It's time to relive my old Seeker days!" he crowed. And without further warning, torrents of starry fire vomited from his open palms, incinerating the Autobot protoforms that surged across the razor fields. Another river of flames engulfing and swallowing up the robots-in-arms that attempted to shoot at Sideswipe. Within moments, the battlefield was leveled once again, this time in Megatron's favour.

The surviving Decepticons – many of them heavily damaged – cheered and clicked their approval. A renewed charge began, and the remaining soldiers fired a fresh hail of plasma at the Autobot protoforms, burying them in brimstone and choking radiation. Sensing a sudden, unexpected reversal to the battle, Prime turned around. "Who dares interrupt?" he demanded.

"You must be the allies I requested help from," declared Megatron hopefully.

"Greetings to you, Megatron. I am Captain Eloah, commander of the Fifth Division of New Celestial Being," said the super soldier beside Sideswipe, who had already moved to engage Nemesis. He glanced around at the Decepticons that had proudly given their lives in Megatron's name. "I am a child of the Haptism line. The family that sings the praises of the Lord God… and receives His blessings in return." He raised his free hand, simultaneously lowering his assault rifle. His slightly open fingers suddenly began to shine, and swirling GN Particles surrounded his entire glove. The remaining protoforms stopped and stared at him in astonishment as the collecting specks of aqua light began to respond to his quantizing eyes, forming a distinct shape between his fingers and palm. A black hilt and a bronze handguard formed and solidified into existence between his grip, and the light shimmered upwards, fusing together by the heartbeat and gradually fashioning themselves into a long, curved blade. The particles had formed a single-edged sword of Japanese design, and the weapon exuded a calm majesty in the hand of its master, Eloah.

"_Lunar Reflection_," said the super soldier quietly. "This is the power that the Lord has accorded to me – to gather the GN Particles around me and condense it into the lethal form of a katana. Thanks to the unique properties of GN Particles, Lunar Reflection is ten times sharper than any mortal sword, and ten times more durable." He slowly raised his unique weapon above his head in an offensive guard. Before the sprawled Bumblebee could recover, the outline of Eloah's shadow had appeared before him, and the wide arc of a slash imprinted itself on the Transformer's chest. Severed circuits and sparks burst forth from the unusually deep wound, and he collapsed backwards, the sickly flame in his optics flickering. Nemesis Prime dodged a swing from Megatron and stared in astonishment. Eloah turned to face him, his yellow irises glinting. "Resume your advance, Megatron. I'll take care of things here."

"You can command these particles to do your bidding," said Megatron, astounded.

Five missiles shot from the barrel of Cliffjumper's proton cannon. Eloah's body armour could protect him from such destructive force, but he didn't need it to. He disappeared in a vortex of GN Particles and reappeared several metres behind one of them. It promptly exploded in mid-flight as he swung his sword and sprinted towards Cliffjumper. "Your size is an advantage, Transformer," he growled, somersaulting over the wounded Bumblebee. "But for superhuman warriors like myself, it does little to tip the scales!"

_I am only thankful that Wendy doesn't know about this hidden card of mine_! he thought to himself, as he landed on a stupefied Cliffjumper and plunged Lunar Reflection into his neck. Metal whined and screeched as he clung persistently to the Autobot, who staggered in aggravation and pain. Sideswipe had joined the skirmish long ago, forcing Bumblebee on the defensive against a furious whirlwind of Cybertronium blades. Bumblebee launched a powerful roundhouse kick, but it was blocked by Sideswipe's forearm. Sideswipe lunged and thrust forth his right hand, and Bumblebee met his attack with a blast from his plasma cannon. A mighty explosion sent the rival Autobots skidding away, their bodies smoking from the cannon's power and sizzling with hot energon.

They glared at each other, a pair of red optics burning against a light-violet equal.

"Damn you, Megatron!" spat Prime irately, having half a mind to shoot Cliffjumper if he could kill Eloah too. "Who are these allies you've brought out of nowhere?"

Megatron retracted his flail, smiling. "You might wield The Fallen's powers, authority, and brute force, but you cannot defeat someone who has mastered transforming technology. Or GN Drives. Or even diplomacy, for that matter. They hold potential your pride would never recognize."

Prime swore at the insult and at the changing tide of battle. _The enemy now has two Gundams with them… I cannot win with the equipment I have now_. "Cliffjumper! Bumblebee! We're retreating," demanded the Autobot tyrant. He fired at Megatron and Jetfire simultaneously, and they raised their hands to block. As they defended themselves from his assault, he raised his guns and slotted them behind his back, swiftly transforming into a nightmarish equivalent of a streamlined truck. It was a garish dark purple and black, with white joints that gave the vehicle a macabre and sinister appearance. "We will give this battle to them," he growled, as Bumblebee and Cliffjumper also transformed into Cybertronian speedsters. Their alien thrusters ignited hastily as their wheels began to spin.

"We will let the light peal forth… so that the darkness can devour it."

They shot away with a loud rumble, abandoning their protoform army to be obliterated by Jetfire's sweeping flames and the galvanized Decepticon survivors. The cheers and cries of victory were growing louder and louder, until it reached a crescendo of sheer jubilance. Megatron stared at the withdrawing Autobots, momentarily unable to find the words to describe the hope within his spark. "This day is ours. We have weathered another invasion and gained the advantage against that monster." He turned to look at Jetfire, Eloah, and Sideswipe as a weary Thundercracker and Skywarp made their way to them.

"Thank you. Thank you all. We owe this reversal of fortunes to you."

"No problem," growled Sideswipe, as Jetfire stared at his hands in self-admiration. Eloah slowly opened his hand, allowing the GN particles from Lunar Reflection to disperse and scatter into the bleeding sky. In a matter of moments, nothing was left. "We're not done here. Our friends should be meeting up with your lieutenant now. Who was he again?"

Megatron smiled. "Your friends will enjoy the hospitality of my defence force's finest commander. He is a hero of our people, and his name is Starscream."

*

The skies smelled of nasty sulphur.

The four Gundams of NCB were approaching the tower of Trypticon, an ancient and lofty monolith amidst a wilderness of jagged metal. Each storey was the physical equivalent to an Earthen city in the Milky Way – and there were more than twenty stories. This skyscraping megalopolis was the final defence against the Autobots, built by the Decepticons as an impenetrable fortress and base for military operations. Inside the central command hall dwelled Megatron's second-in-command. His red optics gleamed in relief as his holographic display terminal blinked and revealed Arya, Aphrodite, Sophia, and Sacrament to him. "Aphrodite Gundam to Trypticon," came Wendy's voice over the Cybertronian frequencies. "Are you there, Starscream? Do you read me? We're allies from the Milky Way. Bhagavan Gundam sent us to help you."

"So the emissaries of the true Prime have come," replied Starscream, his clawed fingers punching in the command for the eighth hangar's gates to open. "Thank you for responding to the Lord High Protector's summons. You will meet my elite warriors once you touchdown. Blackout, Brawl, Barricade, and Bonecrusher have just returned from their latest engagement against Jazz and Ironhide. They'll be fighting by your side against the evil Optimus Prime."


	10. To Punish and Enslave

A/N: My apologies for the infrequent updates. While Futurescapes is indeed slower-paced than TF 00, I have had a lot of other things to complete, including my university thesis. Also, November (some of you will probably know) that it is National Novel Writing Month, and I want to participate in the month-long endeavour to write 50,000 words for an original story. I apologize that the updates for Futurescapes will not be more frequent. But in the meantime, continue to enjoy: I have put in a lot of effort and planning into the chapters. ;)

Throughout the centuries, the question of legitimate rule has plagued the Golgotha dimension. Who has the right to command the majestic Transformer race – a fallen Prime, chosen by The Fallen to conquer the universe, or the planet's Lord High Protector, a Decepticon that our own galaxy remembers as an evil tyrant? Cybertronians have fought and died in the name of finding answers to this question. But how will NCB's interference change the planet's future? As the War of Shattered Glass rages on with renewed fury, the wrath of Nemesis Prime descends upon the heroes of Earth, with Ammiel Dylandy and Zohar at the centre of it all.

Hytherion's presence in this twisted, inter-dimensional struggle is only the beginning.

*

*

*

**Chapter 10: To Punish and Enslave**

**Part III of the Shattered Glass Arc**

_This is really it. This is first contact, here in Trypticon._

_This is first contact with the Decepticons of a foreign dimension_.

Natasha visibly trembled as she avoided the volcanic gazes of the four robots standing around her. The Meisters and Roamers never imagined that Decepticon robots would have welcomed them as comrades, but they could not deny what their eyes revealed to them, here in the aptly named Hall of Witnesses. A titanic Blackout stood beside the simian Starscream, his gargantuan shadow darkening much of the floor. He was Megatron's personal bodyguard and the largest of the Decepticon elite guard. Behind Blackout were Brawl and Bonecrusher, loyal warriors who preferred to fight rather than strategize. The deep-green Brawl was a literal tank; his body was armed to teeth with two shoulder-mounted launchers with four tubes for firing missiles, a right forearm cannon, and an extending blade with two claws on his left. Bonecrusher was a curiously built Cybertronian and much lighter in colour: hunchbacked, bent forward from the weight of his own mass, and barely capable of intelligent speech as Wendy conversed with Starscream. His oversized claws dug into the ground, supporting his body as his queer, beady optics dashed from his leader to the humanoid flesh-beings.

"I am the representative of our universe's Prime," Wendy had said bossily when she introduced herself. "If you're speaking to me, you're speaking to him."

"And who made you Pope?" Ammiel had muttered. His jab was met with a haughty glare.

It was a surreal scenario.

Together, the four Decepticons formed the core of the veterans who had resisted Nemesis Prime since the beginning of the war. Bonecrusher's owl-like face grunted in curiosity as Brawl's flat, scowling countenance expressed his impatience at Starscream's meticulous planning. "We're very grateful for your hospitality, Starscream," continued Wendy, keeping her eyes focused on him and rubbing her sore neck. Staying inside her pilot uniform for long periods of time was rather uncomfortable. "The time has come to act. The Optimus Prime of your dimension did not expect such a large group of reinforcements. We should seize the advantage and push into the Autobot heartland before they can gather all their forces. Should they manage to stalemate our attack, we'll be the ones to fall."

"Agreed," said Starscream. "Our next confrontation will be in the metropolis of Crystal City. I resided there as a citizen many years ago, until the Autobots came looking to recruit me into their ranks. I refused, so the Autobots promptly identified Crystal City as a target to be razed." He hissed, his pincers clicking in determination. "We'll take back Crystal City before retaking Tyger Pax. Once Tyger Pax is held, we'll be in position to attack Prime's centre of command: Simfur Temple. There, we will not only destroy Prime and his inner circle of Autobots, but we will also destroy that abomination…" He suddenly fell silent, turning thoughtful.

"That abomination…?" encouraged Cassandra, stepping forward.

"An interdimensional gateway," spoke Blackout, his voice as intense and overwhelming as angry thunder. "A window, so to speak, into The Fallen's world. Optimus Prime uses it to commune with The Fallen, and to receive dark, forbidden knowledge. Promises of power… promises of omnipotence… but the only promise that The Fallen will keep is one of madness, of discord and delirium."

"That was the primary cause of the war," interrupted Megatron, his powerful feet pressing against the cold, ancient floor. "Optronix discovered that indestructible, cursed plaque buried underground in temple of Simfur. As he grew in power and spiralled into insanity, he rebuilt the temple of his new master, moulding it into a military base and establishing it as the capital of his empire." He gazed at the Decepticons and his new allies. "But we will turn the tide. We will turn the tide at Crystal City and overthrow Prime."

"You're back already? That means Eloah, Jetfire, and Sideswipe will be joining the fight at Crystal City," said Wendy eagerly.

"Welcome home, commander," said Starscream. "I trust you have met and fought alongside our friends' Autobot-Gundam."

"Bennu? Yes," affirmed Megatron. "His technology is very similar to mine. The two of us cannot allow Prime to steal it." He looked down at Wendy and the Zohar members, smiling determinedly. "You are correct. Eloah, Sideswipe, and Jetfire have returned with me. We have one exact space-cycle to recover and prepare for the next battle. And then, I will require your great power once again, dear friends. We will struggle together, and triumph together in this decisive clash."

Blackout grunted in approval, followed by hissing and clicking from Brawl and Bonecrusher.

Ammiel extended a hand, looking around at his comrades. "I feel my blood boiling already. Let's do this for Cybertron," he offered. "For the Transformers!"

Wendy placed her palm over his, and Natasha shyly followed her lead. "I don't care how strong Nemesis is, none will escape Optimus Prime's might – the might of Zohar, and New Celestial Being!" she declared, and the Decepticons looked rather impressed by her poetic talent even as her brother rolled his eyes.

Cassandra's smile was slight, but it was a smile nevertheless as she completed their gesture of unity. "You really do love drama and theatrics, don't you?"

*

_Simfur Temple. An ancient, primeval site of remarkable energies… of mystical, holy significance._

_I transformed it into the Centre of Autobot Command, many years ago. How fitting._

_Since then, it has served as the sacred house of The Fallen's relic – a plaque that was discovered here, and reflects another world inaccessible except by the most powerful of telepaths. But they cannot stop him. Mind-benders cannot stop me, either, for I am immune to their tricks. This plaque has allowed me to engage in communication with my master, my teacher. He has promised me many things, and I have promised him other favours in return. My lord shall rise as I conquer the remainder of this planet. As I ascend, so shall The Fallen_.

Nemesis Prime concluded his thoughts as he looked up, glaring at his closest circle of advisors and warriors: agent Bumblebee, healer Ratchet, weapons specialist Ironhide, and First Lieutenant Jazz. Since the retreat from the Decepticons, Bumblebee's wounds had recovered, and his blue visual processors reflected the face of Sideswipe and Eloah. The five Autobots gathered around a large, circular table, which housed a projector at its centre. From that rotating disc came a three-dimensional hologram of "We were repulsed," said Prime, "by a motley posse of allies from a galaxy cheaply named 'the Milky Way.' I do not know how their leader is directing their movements, nor do I care for the fact that they are beings of flesh as opposed to metal."

Jazz was his ruthless second-in-command, a feared general whose military cunning had cost the Decepticons many lives. His build was perhaps the smallest of the group, although he hid many dangerous secrets within his armoured body. A protective visor enclosed the top of his face, and small, wing-like adornments were built into the left and right of his helm. "So what's the solution?"

Ironhide grinned in anticipation. "Their forces have been strengthened significantly. The natural response would be complete annihilation, wouldn't it?"

"My quest for supreme power has brought me far, for now the gateway beyond Cybertron awaits. Countless star systems and planets are expecting my conquest. Only Megatron and his new friends stand a chance of delaying my triumph." He paused. "But mark, their leader, Optimus Prime, is not merely a bearer of the title. He is the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, Bhagavan Gundam. His forces will be relentless in their quest to defeat me." Nemesis looked thoughtful, as thoughtful as a mad robot could be. "We will meet their impudent challenge at Crystal City with our own unrelenting might. Do not hold back our forces. Prepare for an all-out assault against the Decepticons. And if these allies interfere again, crush them underfoot with all the power at our disposal." He clenched his fist, pressing it against the table's steel. "Ironhide is right. The time for strategizing and skirmishing has passed. I only have one command, Autobots: annihilate them all. Search and destroy anything that's left."

His followers' optics gleamed with an ominous light. "Yes, sir."

"Good. _Good_! Now…" Prime turned his back on them and began to stride out of the chamber, his purple torso bathed in thick darkness. "Burst the dam. Let the sky rain fire. Prepare for battle, all four of you! By the end of this battle at Crystal City, I want GN technology within me, and the Decepticons and their new friends dead!"

He lifted up his barrage cannon and smiled. "Let's begin the hunt. Our prey awaits."

*

A day had passed, and war was about to resume. The Decepticons and Autobots now amassed at Crystal City, each force eager to gain a decisive advantage over the other. The land of dazzling lights was a collection of tall skyscrapers that reflected the scorched state of the natural environment with its refractive metal (despite its name). In this sense, Crystal City served as the conscience of Cybertron, reflecting the damage of its surroundings without commentary, without evaluation. The Transformers judged themselves by their acts of destruction and violence. The ecumenopolis had long since fallen into disrepair due to the exodus of its Decepticon inhabitants hundreds of years ago. But it was another crucial chokepoint in this war, and like Tyger Pax, would help to determine the fate of the planet itself.

Cybertron's sun had almost disappeared over the horizon. But the evening's light came from another source – a cerulean cascade of celestial light. They came from six massive Gundams that cast a shadow over the advancing Autobots. Ammiel's blood-red eyes were serious as he casually pressed his control stick's trigger, firing a warning shot towards the protoforms. A rumble shook the skyline, and smoke enveloped the ground-bound robots.

"Pre-emptive strike?" asked Wendy, looking into her display monitor.

"You want to provoke Prime into attacking first. A double-edged strategy," observed Cassandra, as the Decepticon ground force charged, led by Brawl, Bonecrusher, and Sideswipe. Sideswipe, naturally, spearheaded the charge, his incredible speed easily overtaking Brawl and Bonecrusher's. His challenge was met by a yellow speedster that burst from the confused protoform army like an arcing asteroid. Bumblebee hurtled from the ground with a gush of flame from his thrusters and transformed in mid-air, revealing his cannon even as Sideswipe's fists clenched in preparation for attack. A fully charged plasma cannon met a pair of lethal Cybertronium blades. An explosion rocked the surrounding area, leaving a smoking Sideswipe and Bumblebee tussling at one another with their weapons.

"I've been itching to test my blades against your fists," grinned Sideswipe, as he pushed harder against Bumblebee's arm. "You're going to be mine today."

Bumblebee said nothing, glaring into Sideswipe's optics as they struggled to push each other back.

Eloah's hand twitched as quantum particles began to gather, solidifying into his katana, Lunar Reflection. "We've started out strong today," he noted. "Let's see if we can keep this up."

"Seems like the cavalry have arrived," said Jetfire, as four other land vehicles advanced from the protoform army. A lime-coloured Cybertronian hummer and black topkick spun to a halt, quickly transforming and assuming a prepared stance as their leader, the familiar black and purple truck, stopped between them. The arrival was completed by a slim, silver speedster that transformed even as it was racing towards the battlefield. Its slight robot mode landed smoothly on the ground and glanced up at the Mobile Suits in the firmament. "Gundams," stated Jazz detachedly. "So you want me to take these big boys and girls down, boss?"

"Take them down. And most importantly of all, take no prisoners. Leave the Gundams to me, however. I want their GN Drives." Having transformed, Prime stepped forward, his forefingers pressed lightly against the triggers on his blaster and cannon. "This will be over before you can even blink, Morningtide." His orange optics flared. "Let the battle begin!"

"It's already begun!" cried Ammiel, and the Zohar Gundams hurtled towards the Autobots, firing their individual weapons at the commanders.

"I'll take care of the little ones," offered Jetfire. He descended, his cosmic fire engulfing a row of stampeding protoform infantry. Ironhide and Ratchet rolled away from Jetfire's flames as Jazz sprinted towards Arya, raising his firearm at its chest compartment.

"So these are machines with GN technology. Quite like Megatron's," he muttered. "Let's do this, Gundam. Eat my crescent cannon!" he declared, his voice rising as a stream of ice-blue energy shot from his cannon's barrel. Arya raised its converting shield, blocking the attack and sending it hurtling up into the heavens. Jazz drew his close-range weapon, and it began to elongate. He thrust his telescoping sword at Ammiel, who countered by having Arya swing its GN Sword. Despite his small size, Jazz held his ground, pushing tenaciously against Arya's blade. Ammiel's eyes narrowed as Aphrodite and Sophia joined in the brawl, swinging their beam sabres at the Autobot. Jazz simply somersaulted upwards, leaping over Aphrodite's sword of light and pressing his hand on Sophia's shoulder to launch himself away. "Attack!" he commanded, and a portion of the Autobot army charged, firing at Zohar's Gundams. Meanwhile, two streams of light ignited the evening sky – Starscream and Morningtide had descended upon Crystal City, swooping directly for Nemesis Prime, who was locked in combat with Bonecrusher and Brawl. Bonecrusher was a force of nature: his massive hands smashed aside any protoform that dared to shoot at him. His mine scooper, which also doubled as a thrashing tail, effortlessly clinched unprepared Autobots and crushed them in half, leaving their destroyed bodies to fall brutally to the ground. Brawl was not to be outdone, either. He bristled with armaments and put them to excellent use. Eight missiles from his shoulder-mounted launchers detonated and incinerated five protoforms, and his forearm cannon riddled another advancing drone with irreparable holes. He roared and bashed away two more robots that attempted to sever his arms. When he was enraged and hungry for Autobot scrapmetal, few could deter him.

"This is it. This is the break we've been looking for. We outnumber the commanders," observed Cassandra, as her GN Claymore smashed through five Autobot protoforms. The silver Sophia lowered its sword to a more defensive position. "These infantry peons are merely distractions!" she said, as Eloah dodged a powerful swing from a said peon and thrust his sword into its leg. Alone, an injury like that would matter little, but the super soldier disappeared in a spiral of GN Particles, reappearing high in the air and continuing his relentless assault. Raising Lunar Reflection, he cleaved through the protoform's head with one well-placed slash with the momentum he had gathered, before teleporting again and landing back on the ground unharmed.

"That's only one," he murmured, as a storm of blue and green exploded around him. "But they will know fear. They _will_ fear the power of NCB."

"These soldiers don't know fear," said Natasha, gritting her teeth as Sacrament's leg shuddered from the flames of an Autobot rifle. She glanced to her side, drawing a sharp breath. Supported by his protoforms, Ratchet drew his buzzsaw, wielding the spinning blade with dexterity and quiet confidence. "If only Anointed was here," whispered Natasha, as the protoforms opened fire. She closed her eyes, her fingers skimming over her keyboard. "Initiating combat roaming!" she cried, and as the fireballs from the Autobots pummelled the ground, Sacrament Gundam winked out of existence, reappearing behind Ratchet in a haze of aqua particles.

"No," whispered Ratchet in shock, as Sacrament's beam sabre cut through four Autobots before hurling him away. His arm fizzled from the white-hot heat of the sword, and he was forced to back away as Sideswipe threw himself at him, swinging his swords with almost delirious abandon. Bumblebee had been bested, his abdomen and limbs carved with Sideswipe's deadly signature. "You," snarled Ratchet, parrying Sideswipe's thrust with his buzzsaw. "You're an Autobot, too. Why do you join with our archenemies and these humans in mechanical bodies?"

"What's the matter?" taunted Sideswipe, spinning and slashing at Ratchet's head. The evil Autobot ducked, swinging his circular blade at Sideswipe's flank. Sideswipe evaded, blocking the saw with his free sword. "A bit too late for negotiations, isn't it?"

"I do not intend to negotiate with you," snarled Ratchet in irritation. "You join us or you die. That is all you need to know."

"I'll think about that," replied Sideswipe, stabbing his left sword into Ratchet's exposed chest. Ratchet howled in angry pain as Sideswipe casually dragged his double-sided blade across the Autobot's torso before wrenching it out. "But you'll never know my answer," he smirked, as Ratchet staggered back and crumpled limply.

Meanwhile, Ironhide's nuclear missiles smashed into Blackout, who reeled back from a gaping hole in his chest. "Damn you!" snarled the behemoth, and he fired a single EMP Pulse at the Autobot – one of the few weapons that could match Ironhide's firepower. Ironhide's azure optics widened, and he dived away, rolling on the ground as a field of crackling blue energy enveloped his immediate surroundings. Blackout lifted his arm, gathering the electrical current around him and solidifying it into a massive sphere of lightning. It hurtled at Ironhide, who prepared to roll away again. But before he could launch himself past the crackling electricity, a powerful blast from Arya's rifle sent him staggering painfully. He looked up in dread, and Blackout's attack struck him with full force. The weapons specialist collapsed, leaving Ratchet and Jazz to continue the fight against Starscream, who transformed and shot away. The space-jet soared past the First Lieutenant, who swung at him angrily with his telescoping sword. But before Jazz could pursue him, a powerful beam sabre from Sacrament Gundam forced him back. He backed away, pointing his sword at Arya and Aphrodite.

"Looks like I'm on the back foot here," he admitted quietly.

"The time has come to pay for your crimes," cried Natasha.

"Don't expect mercy from Zohar," said Wendy coldly. "You will face judgement by Bhagavan Gundam, the one true Prime. And we are his emissaries."

"Hang on, merrymakers," cried Ammiel grimly. "This is far from won. A battle isn't ended just because we've taken down some of the Autobots."

"No," came Nemesis Prime's wicked voice. "But the battle _is_ ended."

A moment ago, Bonecrusher had stood his ground more than adequately. But now he suddenly collapsed, riddled with holes from Prime's barrage cannon. He had been shot from behind, caught completely by surprise. "Weak. Slow. Inexperienced," snarled the Autobot leader, dodging a swipe from Megatron's claws and kicking him away. Starscream pointed his fist at him and activated his Null Ray Cannon, but Prime propelled himself forward, skidding towards Starscream on his knees and unloading ten nuclear warheads into the hero's body. Starscream was thrown back, collapsing against a shining building painfully. Not bothering to turn around, Prime lifted his ion blaster over his shoulder and punctured Brawl with ten white-hot blasts of pure energy. "When you want to sneak up on me, try to do it without insulting my intelligence," he said sarcastically, as Brawl fell back and crashed into the ground. He glanced around at the fallen Bumblebee, Ratchet and Ironhide, shaking his head. "One day, you'll learn. Grow stronger, flee, or die. There is nothing else." He glared up at the Gundams, watching Arya closely even as Megatron loomed over him. "Impressive," he called out loudly and arrogantly. "I've defeated Megatron's Decepticons, but you've helped him to defeat my Autobots, too."

"You're still cornered, buddy," insisted Ammiel. "You're outnumbered, and your army can't help you now."

Prime smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Isn't it obvious, punk?" Sideswipe pointed his sword at Nemesis. "You've got nowhere to go. Get on your knees and – " He got no further as ten rounds from Prime's barrage cannon hurled him backwards, sending him smashing into the wreckage of Bonecrusher and incinerating them both in hellish fire.

"Sideswipe!" roared Eloah.

Ammiel saw red even as he tore his gaze away from Sideswipe's burning body. "I'm going to kill you," he said softly, glaring into his display screen and at Prime's smug face. A furious Jetfire turned around, preparing to devour Prime with his flames, but Nemesis simply laughed. A loud beeping was ringing through Crystal City, and Megatron paused, bewildered. "What have you done?" said Ammiel cautiously, as it grew louder with each breathless moment.

"Why, I have simply initiated phase two of our battle, child," taunted Prime. A blinding flash of light enveloped the entire landscape, but his voice was audible even above the rumbling that pervaded the cityscape. "You were not prepared for my brilliance. And that shall be your downfall."

"What's that drone, that whining in the background?" whispered Cassandra.

"It's an Energon Bomb!" roared a charred Starscream in realization. He managed to stand, clutching his wounds with an insufficient hand. "Fall back, now!" he cried, as Megatron reflexively activated his GN Shield. But he got no further as Prime blasted him away.

"Energon Bomb?" repeated Wendy, perplexed. Her eyes widened as a tremor began to shake their surroundings. The skyscrapers themselves were trembling, as bearing witness to an unspeakable evil. "What's – what's going on?"

Jetfire hurtled towards Nemesis, his GN Drive humming loudly. "Sounds like a two-faced trick of the highest order to me."

"You truly have gone insane, haven't you?" hissed Megatron, striking Prime with his drawn broadsword and sending him tumbling away. His red optics flashed behind his GN Shield. "It's not even a question of honourable battle. How could you ever fathom using an Energon Bomb in Crystal City? A fully powered explosion can rock the very planet's core! You'll blow us all into nothingness!"

Nemesis rose, sneering indifferently to the wound inflicted by Megatron's blade. He casually weaved past Jetfire's swipe and launched his own haymaker, bashing into Bennu's crested head and sending him crashing face-first into the steel floor. "Jazz! Are you ready?" he roared, having shrugged off Bennu's ill-fated attack with his monstrous strength. "Pull back the protoforms!"

"Done and done," crowed Jazz, diving away for cover and activating his crescent cannon. A stream of blue energy, noticeably less harmful than his usual configuration, spilled out and threw itself around the injured Autobots and their leader. "This will protect us from phase two," said Jazz, watching as the landscape erupted in a colossal geyser of daylight. A deafening, deep _boom_ resounded across the panorama of brutality. As the underground Energon Bomb detonated, the buildings around the combatants began to sink, reminiscent of a controlled demolition. But it was far deadlier than anything Zohar had ever encountered. Megatron bellowed a warning to his own troops, but nothing could have prepared them for Prime's underhanded trap. Before Blackout could realize that the ground beneath him was splitting, it imploded and devoured him, consuming him with debris before he could even transform or activate his chopper blades. Starscream called out in concern to his friend, reaching for the Decepticon before his body was punctured with a combined blast from Jazz and Prime's guns. The Decepticon second-in-command fell into the widening abyss, followed by the bodies of Sideswipe, Bonecrusher and Brawl.

Tossed back and forth, Ammiel swore as he steered Arya to flee the yawning void. "Guys," he suggested tersely. "If your baby is about to sink, it's better to jump out." Arya raised its shield, protecting itself from the hail of burning debris and broken pieces of Cybertronium. His cockpit shook from every impact, and the exposed parts of the Mobile Suit wouldn't last long under this endless bombardment. "We've got to get out of here!" he cried.

"Watch out!" screamed Wendy. "Eloah, where are you?!" Her eyes widened as she saw her lover hanging desperately onto a loose cliff of steel. "Hang on! I'm coming for you!"

But it would not be enough. Another shot from Jazz's crescent cannon, and Eloah was flung downwards, unable to hold onto anything. He was silent, despairing. Powerless to stop his fall. For everything around him was also falling.

Cassandra swore and pressed a red button to her left. "Emergency Roaming initiated! I'm taking us out of the blast radius."

Natasha fumbled hastily at her controls too, but it wouldn't be enough. Prime laughed. "You're all too late!" he roared, as more falling metal from the destroyed buildings pelted Sophia, throwing it off balance and preventing it from Roaming even as the earth gave way. Wendy gave a loud cry as her world plummeted freely and without control. Her GN Drives whined louder, preparing to burst back up to the surface world, but a gigantic slab of metal smashed into her, sending her flying into the chasm.

Her shriek could be heard echoing all the way down the gulf.

Natasha let out a soft whimper. "No," she squeaked.

"Damn it," cried Cassandra, panic rising in her throat. She chastised herself silently as her screen detected naught except for the light from the bomb. As unbefitting as it was for a Roamer, her instincts overwhelmed her, and an overpowering urge to eject forced itself into her mind. She had to abandon Sophia – there was no other way to survive. She stared into her display as Arya smashed aside a plunging chunk of lethal titanium and extended its arm.

"Cassandra!" barked Ammiel. "It's not over yet. Take my hand, now!"

Arya reached out desperately for Sophia's outstretched hand, but Prime was bent on snuffing even that hope. Arya's hand was blown into three parts as five nuclear warheads punctured its arm. Screaming, Cassandra could feel herself nosediving into utter murkiness, along with Ammiel's damaged Gundam. Another flash of light, and Natasha wept for help as Sacrament followed Arya into the underworld. The falling debris smashed into the Gundams, burying their pilots even as their GN Drives failed them. Even Roaming was out of the question – how could one traverse the world when all was darkness?

As the members of Zohar descended into an unknown destination, unconsciousness took its turn to descend upon _them_.

The explosions continued to rock the surface world, or what was left of it. Certainly, there was nothing left of the Decepticon-NCB alliance. Cybertron had swallowed them up like unwanted carcasses. Nothing was left of the buildings. The skyscrapers no longer reflected their burnt environs. If anything, it was now the landscape that testified to a once-grand ecumenopolis, erased in one battle by a cynical ploy to destroy an entire alliance.

Crystal City was no more.

As silence blanketed the battlefield, Jazz's forcefield around the Autobots faded away. Prime began to laugh hysterically amidst the wreckage, clutching his helmed head in mad delight as he cackled and guffawed in glee. "This – this is it?!" he shrieked, spreading his hands out in a defiant challenge. "This is all that my brother Prime could throw at me? Four children of some primitive fleshling species, and two worthless Autobots with awry allegiances?"

Swearing in scorn, he turned around to Jazz. His second-in-command had been watching his three comrades struggle to get back up. Bumblebee was seriously injured, along with Ratchet and Ironhide. But they were far from dead. "Anyone we've missed?" groaned the weapons specialist. "It took me space-cycles to design that baby."

Jazz pointed at Prime's legs wryly. "Well… just one remains, boss."

"What?" Prime glanced down, and he could not help his awestruck satisfaction. It was none other than the body of Jetfire, silent except for the burning wounds that lacerated his e-carbon body. His optics had closed, and his crested, black head lolled to his left. Lying spread-eagled at Prime's feet, the seared Jetfire was temporarily offline, but his spark was very much alive. The Autobot leader could sense it. His optical sensors burned keenly. "Perfect."

"Sir?" asked Jazz uncertainly.

"These pathetic allies could not stop me," said Nemesis softly. "Forget about the others! I no longer care. Should they survive, I can torture and kill them later. But for now, restrain Jetfire, bind him, and take him back to Simfur! He is all we need to realize our dream of obtaining GN technology. No longer do I need Megatron. I will hunt him down personally."

"Yes, sir," muttered Ratchet, as Ironhide began to limp away. A weary Jazz and Bumblebee approached the helpless Bennu and aimed their guns at it. "Are you ready?" asked Ratchet, and the other Autobots nodded.

"Let's go," said Jazz wearily, activating his crescent cannon. A net began to unfold before the Autobot's firearm, closing in on Jetfire and wrapping him tightly. It enlarged as Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Ironhide contributed their firepower to the meshwork. The pure energy was strong enough to slowly elevate the entire Gundam into the air. And, at Jazz's will, the net began to move unhurriedly, taking Bennu with it. Its arms and legs dangled unresponsively below its trunk. "Is this good enough, Optimus?"

"It will do. Take him away," said Prime. GN Particles suddenly suffused the air. "Retreat, all of you," he roared. His optics flashed eagerly as his Decepticon archenemy suddenly burst out from the destroyed ground, enraged and raring to attack again. His Twin Drives were largely unharmed, and he had deployed his fusion cannon along with his GN Flail.

"_Prime_!" roared Morningtide wrathfully.

Prime pointed his trigger at his rival's head. "I shall finish you off. And it shall end."

*

The rubble stank of brimstone and nuclear waste.

Natasha groaned, twitching her hand tentatively as she coughed out soot from the back of her throat. Her knee felt sore, immobilized. She lifted her arms cautiously, intensely relieved that they hadn't suffered any serious injury or fracture. She moved her fingers to her dented helmet and began to pull, clenching her teeth and grunting in exertion as she did so. Her thumb fumbled urgently at its back to free her eyes from the yellow tint of her visor. When they finally were, she realized that she was submerged in complete blackness. Perpetual midnight. Her enhanced, Innovator senses could intuit a degree of space around her, but it was meagre. But there was little else to work with.

Explosions and bloodthirsty roars could still be heard above ground zero. The battle was still raging. _So we've been… shut out_… thought Natasha to herself. From the voices, it was evident that Megatron was not quite finished with Nemesis.

She couldn't worry about that now. Her friends…

A groan suddenly caught her attention. "Nat… Natasha…" moaned the speaker slowly.

The cool but tense voice was instantly recognizable. "Cassandra! Cassandra!" cried Natasha, fumbling through the debris frantically. The call for help came from her left, amidst the ruins of Sophia Gundam. Cassandra's limp body was resting near the open hand of Sophia. Her helmet had been shattered, and a trickle of blood was making its way out of the corner of her lip. Gossamer blonde tresses spilled across burnt e-carbon. "Are you okay?" whispered the distressed Natasha anxiously, peering at her comrade.

"Arm… broken," growled Cassandra. Natasha noticed that her midsection was crushed underneath an oversized slab of stone, and it took all her strength to push the tablet upwards, allowing her senior to roll away. "Need time… to recover," coughed Cassandra, struggling to rise as Natasha dropped the stone slab in relief. Silver eyes met grey counterparts. Cassandra planted a palm against the dusty ground and tried to force herself up. But before she could, the exhaustion wracking her body overcame her, and she fell onto the ground again on her back. It was a humiliating sight. Both pilots were covered in soot and blood, and only their suits protected them from the chasm's cold temperatures. Their suffocating confinement inside a pile of rubble did not help, either. "Luckily… we do seem to have time," she added, looking around in vain for an opening.

"Lots of it," admitted Natasha, crawling on all fours over to Cassandra. Her deep red hair was tinged with blood from her bleeding head. She slowly slipped her arm beneath her neck, her gentle touch prompting Cassandra's sore muscles to relax slightly. She guided her prone upper body back into a sitting position as far as the cave rubble would permit. They looked at each other again, and this time their gazes were deeper, more intense. "But we have to get to the others. They can help me take care of your arm."

"No need," grunted Cassandra. "Give me time and my bones will mend themselves. I need five minutes." Natasha looked impressed as she pushed against the stone, propping herself up for the meantime. "Super soldiers are supposed to survive situations like these. Otherwise, we would be no different from a normal human."

"I guess that's true."

Silence came between them for several minutes as Natasha shifted uncomfortably.

"Miss Valentine…"

"Don't call me that," said Cassandra reflexively, as Natasha wrung her hands. "Is there a problem?" she asked, a bit more curtly than she intended.

"It's just… that we haven't a meaningful conversation since that time before Operation Warcry," said Natasha. "You spoke of my father with little sympathy… and I was afraid he had done something to hurt you or… mum."

"Feldt," answered Cassandra, nodding in empathy. _That's right_, she thought to herself. _No matter what I think of Setsuna F. Seiei… we both share the same mother, don't we_?

"I only wanted to know… why mum didn't tell me about you," mumbled Cassandra, staring into Natasha's grey eyes. "And I must admit that I think Setsuna has something to do with all this."

Natasha's cut lip trembled. She knew the question would eventually be asked. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I can't give you the whole answer. I don't know some bits myself. Only mum knows for sure. But don't worry about that now. I'm going to get us out of here!"

"No." Cassandra's bloody hand found Natasha's. Her gloved fingers wrapped gently around those of the smaller girl. Her eyes shimmered as Natasha bit her lip, doing her best not to cry. "Don't frustrate yourself because you're just one person, and we'd need some kind of… bulldozer… to get our Gundams out of this mess. We're not going to be leaving this place for a while. For now, I want to know… all about you."

Natasha lowered her head. "Cassandra… I don't know what to say."

Cassandra's smile was mild but encouraging. "In a sense, we're sisters, aren't we? Don't be so formal. You can begin anywhere. I'll work it out."

The daughter of Soran Ibrahim gave a shy grin and began to speak as she nestled against Cassandra's taller frame. She placed her head lightly on her shoulder. The super soldier did not shift away and simply closed her eyes in exhaustion. And the Innovator felt her heart growing in confidence.

"I was born in Cairo, where daddy had last visited mum. Daddy had just completed an errand many light-years away from Earth, in the Andromeda Colony…"

*

_This stinks._

_Where are we? We're underground. That's right… damn it all to Hell. Just when we had him… now, I don't even know if Arya's operational._

_Have _all_ Gundams been damaged like mine_?

"Ammiel. Ammiel! Wake up!"

Ammiel groaned. His sister was calling to him. He could even hear it through his sore ears. His finger instinctively pressed against his helmet, allowing him to speak more clearly. "Is that you? Wen… Wendy…"

"It's okay," smiled Wendy, wiping the grime and smudged charcoal from her forehead. She was relatively unharmed, although her tricep was slowly recovering from a piece of shrapnel that had pierced her earlier. She looked down at him, her face illuminated solely by GN Particles. Which meant…

"Eloah is here, so everything's going to be all right," filled in Wendy. "I caught him while we were falling. Aphrodite's over there," she said, nodding to her right. "Major damage. That Energon Bomb must have packed the punch of a miniature Big Bang!"

Shimmering specks of light were dancing in Eloah's right hand, providing the trio with a beautiful alternative for a torch. Wendy looked at her boyfriend in admiration. He was a true soldier for making the most of every predicament, especially with his quantum abilities. But Ammiel was able to think of only one thing. He moaned again, turning his head to one side. "Please don't make out while we're stuck in here, you two."

Wendy let out a weak laugh, brushing back her light purple hair. "Shut up, little brother."

"Let him be," said Eloah quietly, as he shifted beside her. He did not take off his cracked helm, although his yellow eyes and silver hair were visible. "Stress is a to be expected in this predicament, even for an Innovator. How are you feeling, my friend?"

"Not too bad. I'm alive. That counts for something," replied Ammiel quietly. "But how are we going to get out of here?"

"We've been buried alive. Entombed, so to speak," said Eloah, moving his hand to illuminate the stones further ahead. His voice echoed slightly around the accidental chamber. "If we manage to break out, we can rejoin the battle… but we'll have to improvise. In our current state, we won't last a direct confrontation with Nemesis."

"Let Megatron and the other Decepticons deal with Prime," said Wendy tersely. "Eloah's right. We'll have to take the fight to another front, especially if we have to leave our Gundams behind. I'm thinking Simfur Temple itself. I propose we find Cassandra and Natasha first, ditch Crystal City, and strike directly at the Autobot heartland. Prime won't see it coming, not while he's occupied with Megatron."

"No," protested Ammiel, smacking his fist over his forehead in despair. "What are Meisters and Roamers without their Mobile Suits?"

Before Wendy could argue with him, Eloah spoke up, his voice lowered in tone. "Your rate of healing is… rather fast even for an Innovator, don't you think?" he asked, almost suspiciously. "You didn't even need to use GN Particles. I shudder to think what you might be able to do with them."

Ammiel shrugged, not completely aware that the pain within him had vanished and that his injuries were evidently nonexistent. He really didn't care. "It's been like this all the time. I've always done things that… I shouldn't be able to do," he said honestly. "I never bothered to ask my parents why. It's just how I am."

Wendy's hand found around his arm and tightened around it. Her eyes shone with the unfailing affection and concern of a devoted elder sister. "Ammiel has always shown great potential as an Innovator. Ever since we were born to our mother, the nursery has always detected something different about my baby brother."

"We're twins," reminded Ammiel quickly, and Eloah smiled indulgently at Wendy, content to have her continue her sentimental train of thought.

"Anyway, your plan had better work," muttered Ammiel. "We're vulnerable, and we've got an evil Optimus Prime after us. Attacking his headquarters sounds almost counterintuitive, but I can see this going somewhere."

"So it's decided," said Wendy, smiling ferociously. "I promise we'll get back our Gundams, baby brother. But more urgent matters have to take priority for now. Let's get back at those Autobots. We'll show them that it takes more than some crummy bomb to destroy Zohar!"

*

There was no rest for the wicked, or even for the noble. Megatron and Prime continued their ferocious battle as the remaining Autobots swept Jetfire away in their particle net. Even Jazz had beaten a hasty retreat, leaving his leader alone to bask in his triumph against the Decepticon-NCB alliance. "You know you'll never get away with that," snarled Megatron amidst the pulverized ruins of Crystal City. Having protected himself with his GN Shield, he glared at the shrinking shapes of the Autobots – and the suspended, drooping body of Jetfire. "Once I've defeated you, I will save Jetfire from your minions' filthy clutches."

"Your pathetic allies have failed to stop me," declared Nemesis. He smiled smugly as his protoforms, held back for this very purpose to serve as reinforcements, began to advance. He had reserved his expendable forces for such a moment: surely victory was assured thanks to his preparations! "Convincing the children to help you was an admirable plan, but they fell all too easily to Ironhide's Energon Bomb. My warriors have Jetfire, and it shall be only a matter of time before I extract his GN technology from his body. And then…" His fist clenched. "Then, I will have the same solar furnaces that you, Morningtide Gundam, possess." Prime smirked as he raised his triumphant hand. "Heed my call, resistance leader! The very land responds in obedience to my summons! Gundam or no, there are none that can hinder my path of oblivion! I am the ultimate force of dominion – _Optimus Prime_! It ends here, Morningtide!"

"It won't end. It will never end until one of us is killed, Prime," said Megatron. "And it certainly will not end while I'm still online." Behind him, seven large vehicles emerged from behind the ruins of the bomb. They were of varying colours, and at first, Prime paid them no attention. Surely they were artillery transport, easily destroyed with one blast from his cannon. But Megatron knew better. They were Cybertronian vehicles used for building monuments, landmarks, and skyscrapers. An excavator, truss crane, dump truck, mixer, articulated truck, bulldozer, and front loader raised their instruments of construction, as if beckoning Prime to attack them. And to his ire and perplexity, Megatron's words were growing even more audacious than before. "You will not survive Crystal City, Optimus. You'll pay for wounding my allies with your life – a life that is long overdue and has outlasted its time on this world."

The vehicles stopped around Megatron, falling silent. The former scientist turned-military commander smiled through his jagged teeth. "You should have known that I also have a weapon set aside, just for treacherous circumstances like these."

Nemesis raised his cannons. "Enough prattle. I shall finish this here!" he barked.

But it was too late. Megatron raised a powerful arm, and his long, gaunt claws clenched. "Scavenger! Hightower! Long Haul! Mixmaster! Overload! Rampage! Scrapper! Constructicons… _combine_!" he bellowed, as a massive shield of GN Particles materialized and formed around the Decepticons, solidifying into a wide, protective dome. It contrasted quite beautifully with the weeping sky.

At his command, the seven so-called Constructicons began to move again, this time towards each other. They came together even as Nemesis Prime's rain of ion orbs and warheads pounded the GN Shield Morningtide had activated. Although the earth was shaking from the impacts and explosions, Megatron smiled as Prime's optics narrowed in realization. A seamless shifting of mechanical parts rotated around a central engine that was being formed by three of the Constructicons. A core of plasma was sizzling and burning as Long Haul, Mixmaster, and Overload's bodies began to transform, elongating into vertical, shapeless objects before integrating seamlessly with the central body. Rampage and Scrapper followed, joining Scavenger and Hightower as the entire edifice began to tremble – not from damage or fragility, but from the life stirring within the awakening spark.

Life. Primal, vital, _elemental_ life was being roused to action.

"This cannot be," snarled Prime in disbelief.

Without warning, a gigantic, simian hand exploded from the mass of twirling plates, slamming into the ground as another, slightly uneven equivalent made itself visible. The arms looked entirely different to each other, but the growing monster was hardly matched any notion of proportion in the first place. As the thick, beige fingers at the hands' ends groped around to understand their owner's footing, a hunched back began to form. Two legs of different design emerged from behind, supporting the growing thing even as it lumbered forward, largely reliant on its much larger and more powerful arms for balance. The entire face of the transforming entity was shimmering silver, and that silver reformed into chrome as two endless sockets opened up in the centre of the elongating countenance. And from that countenance emerged a snapping, gaping mouth: the ravenous void of a creature defying any manner of classification.

From within this indestructible skull ignited a green hell, an emerald inferno that burned like subterranean pits of a planet's molten core.

The combined Constructicons let out a tremendous bellow, the deafening roar sending the remaining protoforms flying away into the sky. Prime glanced upwards, astonished at the force of their shriek. But the Constructicons were no longer a multiplicity of separate wills. They had become one, a singularity of pure power and instinct. This was a gestalt – a Transformer made of separate, smaller individuals. As one, he was even larger than Morningtide Gundam and the Mobile Suits of Zohar. His mouth was a vortex of pure destruction, a miniature, Cybertronium black hole: a Vortex Grinder. All around the titanic Decepticon, Autobots were desperately clinging onto any available object as the Vortex Grinder began to suck in the immediate ruins, leaving Prime alone to stand against the gestalt as the tyrant's followers were hurled into the black hole by an incredible force. One, four, seven – successive Autobots were thrown into the oblivion of the hungry maelstrom, leaving no trace of their existence as the combiners that formed the abdomen processed the captured robots within. The plasma core shredded the unfortunate quarry to miniscule pieces, converting them into stew and expelling any useless matter from the colossus's back. Flame and plasma kissed and ignited the insides of the gargantuan being as it advanced menacingly, its viridescent eyes focused solely on the Autobot commander. Mesmerized, Prime's optics widened as he stopped firing briefly, unable to hide his grudging admiration of the war machine. "So this is your trump card, Morningtide?" he muttered in disquiet.

"Behold and feel your spark recoil in fear, tyrant!" cried Megatron. "This day will not be yours, nor will it belong to your master, The Fallen. Look upon his eyes of emerald supernovae, Optronix, and glimpse the agony of your innumerable victims! His heart pulsates with the fire of a hundred stars, and the strength of his arms match the hurricanes so feared by our people! Fury against the Autobots is all he knows for the deaths of his many brothers and sisters. He is _Devastator_: the most powerful champion of good Cybertron has ever seen, and its final Decepticon defender!"

*

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
